


Pod závojem ze zlata

by Lanevra



Series: Jen krok k oslavení Ereboru [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dragon Sickness, Dračí nemoc, Dwarf Culture, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Gold Sickness, Multi, Thorin byl vždy žena, Trpasličí kultura, fem!Thorin, korálky, zmínila jsem se že je tam angst
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zlatý opar zahaluje Thorinovu mysl, stejně jako tu Bilbovu obestírá zoufalství, strach a úzkost při pohledu na nemoc jeho milovaného. Udělá cokoliv, jen aby mu pomohl a není jediný, i když některá pomoc není zrovna rozumná.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dýchal pomalu a zhluboka, opřený o kamennou zeď a oči zavřené, jak se bál je otevřít. Dělalo se mu z tohoto místa fyzicky nevolno, stejně jako když poprvé sestupoval do hloubek vězení elfského města v Hvozdu. Nebylo to proto, že by trpasličí město a palácová část, ve které byl, snad bylo vtesáno příliš hluboko do hory, ne to ne. Bylo to spíš tou neskutečnou prázdnotou, kdy se kroky trpasličích okovaných bot a chrastění kroužkových košil odráželo v nekonečné ozvěně, ale zároveň by se člověk nikdy nedovolal pomoci, jak obrovské byly zdejší síně. Zvláště pak pokladnice, jejíž velikost byla nepředstavitelná a jas zlata přímo bodal do očí. Nechápal, opravdu ne, proč trpaslíky zlato tak neskutečně láká a proč se jím celé hodiny prohrabují, vždyť na něm nebylo nic pěkného. Bylo studené, bylo hladké nebo naopak řezající do prstů, nedalo se jíst ani jinak skutečně využít. Nebylo živé, naopak přinášelo smrt, a bylo prolezlé nejen dračím pachem, ale i jeho hněvem a zlobou. Nemocí, které nejvíc ze všech postihla Thorina.

Thorina, jeho milovaného Thorina, který kouzlu pokladu propadl jak ti ubozí chroničtí opilci, kteří byli ochotní pro další korbel udělat všechno. Jenže trpasličí král dokonce ani nemusel nic dělat, jemu prostě stačilo klesnout na hromadu zlata a už se z ní nezvednout. Ten pohled na jeho strhanou, pobledlou tvář od neustálého bdění a těkající oči, kterými jako kdyby se pokoušel zachytit každou minci v obrovské pokladnici, byl něco, co přinášelo Bilbovi fyzickou bolest. Žaludek, hrudník, všechno se mu svíralo a ještě zhoršovalo úzkost z temných, nekonečných prostor síní.

Sklonil se, jednu ruku opřenou o koleno a druhou položenou na své náprsní kapse, kde spočíval největší ze všech pokladů Hory, po kterém Thorin zoufale prahl, ač měl všechno to ostatní zlato, ve kterém se mohl doslova utopit. Jediný kámen, který se vešel do dvou hobitích dlaní a tlačící na jeho žebra téměř jako ostří nože. Bylo to příliš těžké břímě, jenže nevěděl co s ním. Hodit ho dolů z Hory a doufat, že se rozbije? Dát ho Thorinovi? Nevěděl. Jediné, čím si byl jist, bylo, že musí Thorina dostat z pokladnice a z Ereboru alespoň na pár hodin nebo minut. Alespoň se ho pokusit vytáhnout na čerstvý vzduch.

Setřel rukávem zrádnou slzu, která mu vyklouzla z koutku oka. Nemínil brečet, pláč nic neřešil a rozhodně nebyl hodný hobitího gentlemana, jenže zjistil, že se v poslední době věci dějí proti jeho vůli nebo se prostě kolem něj jenom stanou, aniž by jim mohl zabránit. Také… jak by mohl jeden hobit z Kraje něco skutečného udělat v těch obrovských síních postavených trpaslíky už před věky? Potřásl hlavou a zatnul bojovně ruce. Pár věcí ještě ovlivnit mohl, nebo se o to alespoň pokusit.

Odpoutal se od kamenné zdi a vykročil kupředu.

První pohled, který se mu samozřejmě naskytl, bylo nekonečné moře zlata posypané modrými, rudými, zelenými, občas také fialovými nebo prostě jenom průsvitnými kameny, takže se některé hromady podobaly rozkvetlým kopcům. Ubohá náhrada za skutečný zelený kopec v Kraji pokrytý skutečnými květinami se svými zářivými okvětními plátky, jaké mu před očima malovala jeho paměť smíšená s představivostí. Zůstávala po tom hořká pachuť v puse, kterou nezlepšoval sílící dračí zápach smíšený s čímsi kovovým, který byl intenzivnější s každým jeho krokem po schodech dolů.

Z posledního schodu došlápl na zlaté mince, které se i pod jeho nohama s jemným zaskřípěním posunuly. Alespoň, že byly mince zde u vchodu do pokladnice shrabané do čehosi, jako cesta. Pevná a stabilní cesta. Ani si nechtěl představovat, jak obrovská vrstva zlata pod ním musí být, aby se po něm dalo tak dobře chodit, vlastně ho to nezajímalo. Ani předtím, když sem poprvé vstoupil, natožpak teď, když pomalu kráčel ke shrbené postavě v dlouhém kožešinovém plášti páchnoucím starobou, jak si velmi dobře pamatoval z těch zřídkavých blízkých setkání, které v posledních čtyřech nebo pěti dnech s Thorinem měl. Tak moc mu scházela možnost svého trpasličího krále, svého manžela, prostě obejmout kolem krku, položit mu hlavu na měkká ňadra pod tenkou látkou košile a dýchat vůni jehličnanů linoucí se z jeho vousů. Moci se dotýkat jeho vlasů, propouštět si dlouhé hrubé prameny mezi prsty a zkoušet rozluštit trpasličí runy na korálcích vpletených do silných copánků. Nebo poslouchat jeho dech, tlukot jeho srdce a nevrlé vrčení, pokud by byly jeho prsty nešikovné, nebo naopak hluboké mručení, kdy by jimi klouzl po svalnatém břiše a pohladil Thorinův klín. To vše mu scházelo tak moc, že se teď téměř obrátil a zase utekl, protože se nechtěl dívat na milovanou tvář, která už nebyla taková, jakou si ji pamatoval.

„Thorine…“ oslovil trpaslíka polohlasně, ale nic se nestalo. Neartikulované mumlání se dál neslo nad zlatem společně s cinkotem mincí propouštěných mezi prsty. Strašidelný zvuk, o kterém si byl Bilbo jistý, že ho nikdy nedostane z hlavy, ale i přes strach, který v něm vzbuzoval, popošel o dalších pár kroků k Thorinovi.

„Thorine? Ehm… Thorine?“ řekl o něco hlasitěji.

Široká ramena oděná do kůže, která je dělala ještě širšími, sebou mírně trhla, po tom sebou Thorinova hlava spíš cukla na stranu, jako kdyby si nebyl jistý, jestli se chce ohlédnout nebo ne, ale nakonec se pomalu, velmi pomalu obrátil a spočinul na něm zmateným pohledem právě probuzeného tvrdého spáče. Několik tepů srdce, které téměř spočítal na prstech, trvalo, než ten výraz z trpaslíkovy tváře zmizel a nahradilo ho prozření společně s drobným úsměvem. Nepatrným, změkčujícím jeho ztracený výraz téměř dost na to, aby zase vypadal jako v těch neněžnějších chvílích, kdy mu nedokázal oplatit jinak než širokým úsměvem.

„Bilbo… můj malý půlčík,“ promluvil, hlas měkký a vlastně ani ne moc se rozléhající místností, a vykročil k němu.

Styděl se za svou touhu ustoupit dozadu a to natolik, že i přes napnuté svaly v nohách a výstražný zvonek znějící v jeho hlavě zůstal stát, a dokonce dokázal i neucuknout před paží, která se mu ovinula kolem pasu, a dlaní přitištěnou na tváři. Nepříjemný zápach staré kožešiny ho docela obklopil, štípal v nose. Nezbyla tu žádná vůně jehličí a kovů smíšeného s nasládlým pižmovým pachem, kombinace, kterou tak moc miloval, bylo to prostě jenom mrtvé zvíře, nejspíš vlk, nebo kdo ví, jestli ne vrrk.

„Co říkáš na poklad, Bilbo?“ zeptal se Thorin s úsměvem, jeho oči při tom sklouzly k hromadám zlata a pak opět ulpěly na Bilbově tváři. „Poklad, který jsi pro mne ukradl. Můj zloději, jestli jsem kdy pochyboval o tom, že to dokážeš, pak mi musíš odpustit,“ hlas přešel do tichého broukání, možná, že kdyby chtěl, znělo by i laskavě, a to, jak si Thorin opřel své čelo o jeho, bylo vřelé a příjemné, ale přesto… ten hlas. Slova, která se ztrácela v jakémsi špatně popsatelném podtónu… šílenství.

„Ehm… ano, je to krásný... a... a velký poklad,“ odpověděl opatrně a hlavně pomalu, kdyby se mu náhodou zachvěl hlas, stejně jako se mu začaly chvět ruce. Raději je zatnul do kožešiny, byť věděl, že si pak bude muset mýt ruce ve studené vodě velice dlouho, než z nich dostane pach staroby.

„Ty jsi největší z mých pokladů, půlčíku. Jsi jenom můj a já…“ prohrábl mu vlasy, zatímco druhou rukou neodbytně vklouzl pod jeho kabát až nebezpečně blízko Arcikamu, který tam byl ukryt, „se o tebe postarám. Od teď až navždy. Tak jako nedovolím, aby mi někdo vzal poklad, nedovolím, aby mi někdo vzal tebe. Dostaneš vše, oč požádáš. Co chceš?“ Jeho hlas z šepotu nabyl na síle až k naléhavosti. „Chceš zlaté prsteny? Mohu ti je dát. Nebo náhrdelník… ne, korunu, musíš dostat zlatou korunu…“ Thorinova slova se vytratila stejně, jako bloumal jeho pohled neurčitě kolem po všem to zlatě, ale jeho rty se mírně pohybovaly, jako kdyby ještě mluvil. A jeho ruka bloudila bezděčně pod Bilbovým kabátcem, pomalu a trochu roztržitě, přesto se zdálo, že s jasným cílem najít si cestu i pod košili.

Zachvěl se pod dotekem, který byl velmi nepříjemný. Nedovedl si vůbec představit, že se to někdy stane, že by mu něčí dotek mohl být proti mysli, natožpak Thorinův, přesto měl stále větší a větší touhu se z jeho sevření vytrhnout, jen aby se pátrající dlaně zbavil. Nakonec to nevydržel a chytl trpaslíka za zápěstí. To ho, zdá se, probudilo z omámení zlatem a shlédl dolů jasnýma, modrýma očima plnýma nespokojenosti, která trochu naháněla strach.

„Chceš vědět, co bych si přál?“ zeptal se opatrně, doufaje, že když bude hrát na stejnou strunu jako Thorin, mohl by ho přimět alespoň se vzdálit z pokladnice, „Chtěl bych odejít z této Hory.“

Modré oči potemněly jako obloha zatažené bouřkovými mračny.

„Já Erebor neopustím a ty také ne, to ti nedovolím,“ zavrčel Thorin rozzlobeně a prudce k sobě Bilba přitáhl.

I když se vzepřel rukou o trpaslíkův hrudník, nehledě na to, kam sahá, narazil do kroužkové košile. Nebylo to jako objetí, daleko víc měl dojem, že se právě ocitl mezi těmi obrovskými ozubenými koly dole v kovárně, která ho opravdu vyděsila, když je viděl poprvé, protože by ho v sobě mohla slisovat s naprostou lehkostí a nejspíš by z jeho těla nezbylo nic ani na pohřbení. Jenom krvavý film na železných zubech. Právě teď byl sevřen v dříve příjemně silné a měkké náruči, teď okované a drtivé, a nedokázal se z ní jen tak vykroutit. Ne, že by to zkoušel, už se za těch pár dní naučil, že říct Thorinovi ne znamená křik a výhružky, ale cítil, že tomu tak je.

„Nechci… já nechci… opustit Erebor, jenom… jít trochu ven. Dostat se z těchhle obrovských kamenných stěn. Padají mi na hlavu, úplně cítím, jak se ke mně sklání. Hory nejsou pro hobity,“ řekl nakonec snad jediný argument, který měl, a celý napnutý čekal, co mu na to trpaslík odpoví.

Bylo s podivem, jak rychle sevření povolilo. Thorin ho pustil a místo toho vzal jeho tvář do dlaní s téměř takovou něhou, jako to dělával dřív. A to bolelo víc, než když ho k sobě tiskl v pažích oděných do železa, jelikož obava vepsané v jeho tvrdých rysech a zračící se v očích stejně modrých jako nebe byla horší než šílenství. V ten okamžik totiž Thorin vypadal skoro normálně a téměř to dodávalo naději, že je vlastně úplně v pořádku, která byla ale rychle drcena racionálním uvědoměním, že není a nebude, dokud zůstane v téhle proklaté pokladnici plné zlata.

„Není ti dobře?“ zeptal se Thorin s obavou, pátraje při tom pohledem po jeho tváři, „Vypadáš pobledle a hubeně.“

„Ne, je mi dobře, jen bych rád…“ nadechl se a vydechl, „viděl alespoň na chvíli slunce a oblohu, když tady kolem nikde není tráva a stromy jsou až… nevím, někde dole u jezera.“

„Vidět slunce…“ zopakoval po něm Thorin zamyšleně, „a trávu… Je to něco, co potřebuješ?“ zeptal se náhle naléhavě a zesílil stisk na tváři, přičemž intenzita jeho pohledu naplněného starostlivostí byla téměř hmatatelná.

„Co?“ vypadlo z Bilba mírně nechápavě.

„Vím, že elfové bez slunce a rostlin sejdou, viděl jsem to na vlastní oči. Je to tak i s hobity? Jste děti Yavanny…“

„Ach, to…“ Chtěl namítnout, že tomu tak není, jenže pak mu v hlavě svitla naděje, že by to mohl být způsob, jak Thorina odlákat od pokladu. „To ano, je to tak. Jako dítě Yavanny potřebuji k... životu alespoň trochu trávy a slunce. Tady hluboko v hoře se mi špatně dýchá, nemohu spát ani jíst. Potřebuji ven, Thorine, jinak… onemocním, ano, určitě onemocním.“

Modré oči, ne temné nebo chladné, ho dál nějakou chvíli zkoumaly se svou obvyklou silou vpalující se do jeho mozku a činícího nervózním, jako nezvedený školáček, co byl přistižen. Nasucho polkl a zachvěl se, téměř i zvedl ruku k Arcikamu v kapse saka, neboť právě to bylo jeho největším tajemství, které chtěl pro teď nejvíc chránit, ale nakonec to neudělal. Pevně vydržel Thorinův pátravý pohled, pomalu přecházející ve starostlivé zamračení.

„Ach, Bilbo… můj drahý lupiči,“ povzdechl si Thorin, načež vtiskl na Bilbovo čelo vlhký polibek, než se opět odtáhl a pustil jeho tvář z dlaní. „Pojď, ukáži ti další z pokladů Ereboru.“

Nadechl se k protestu, jelikož vážně nepotřeboval vidět další diamanty a šperky, co už viděl, mu bohatě stačilo na několik životů, jenže svá slova rychle spolkl, když spatřil, že Thorin zamířil k východu. Možná, že mu chtěl ukázat další poklady, ale ty byly alespoň umístěny mimo zlaté hromady nasáklé dračím pachem a jeho zlobou. Nebyl si sice úplně jistý, jestli to je u Thorina zlepšení nebo ne, ale on pokladnici opustil rád. Hrůzostrašně se sklánějící stropy ostatních síní byly rozhodně lepší než jezero naplněné zlatem.

Rychle doběhl vzdalujícího se Thorina zrovna, když už byl na schodech ven z pokladnice, a připojil se po jeho bok. Udržet se tam bylo trochu těžší, protože trpaslík šel dost rychle na to, aby za ním musel klusat, a mířil hlouběji do hory. Po dlouhých schodištích směrem vzhůru, chodbami plnými různých gobelínů a zteřelých kůží, a kolem nespočtu dřevěných dveří. Některých vyvrácených, jiných rozpadajících se, také spálených nebo alespoň ožehnutých. On sám by se v takovém labyrintu ztratil, ale Thorin, jak se zdálo, věděl moc dobře, kam jde, přestože tu musel být naposledy před sto let. Nebo to tak alespoň zpočátku vypadalo, když ale potřetí prošli jednou chodbou, nebo alespoň si byl jist, že je to ta samá, přestal mít dojem, že si je trpaslík tak jistý svým směrem, zvláště když se na další křižovatce zastavil a zamračeně rozhlédl kolem sebe.

„Thorine… Thorine,“ oslovil ho naléhavě, když se také zastavil a rozhlédl po naprosto stejných chodbách, „Kam jdeme, Thorine? Víš to vůbec?“

„Ovšem, že to vím!“ odvětil prudce trpasličí král a krátce po něm bleskl pohledem. „Jen… některé chodby jsou zasypané nebo praskají, a proto jsme museli jít delší cestou, ale… ano, je to určitě tudy,“ dodal a pokynul chodbou vedoucí napravo.

Bilbo trochu pochyboval, ale neřekl nic a následoval ho do prázdné, holé chodby bez jediných dvéří, kromě jedněch obrovských na jejím úplném konci, vypadajících jako další vchod pokladnice. Čím blíž k nim byli, tím se zdály být větší, až se nakonec tyčily nad jejich hlavami tak vysoko, že by se do nich vešel na výšku možná i dvacetkrát. Dost obrovské nejen pro hobití měřítka, nýbrž jistě i pro ta lidská. A zdobené vlastně docela neobvyklým způsobe, alespoň co mohl soudit podle dveří, které zatím viděl. Obvykle na nich byly jenom runy, pokud vůbec něco. Obrazy byly zřídkavé, a když… bývali to zbraně, šperky nebo divoká zvířata, zvláště havrani, vlci, kanci a kamzíci nebo rohatí kopytnatci kamzíkům podobní. Ovšem na dveřích před kterými stáli, byl obrovský, detailně do zlata gravírovaný kvetoucí strom. Na první pohled by se to mohlo zdát téměř elfské, přeci jen právě elfové milovali stromy a přírodu nejvíc ze všech národů, samozřejmě včetně hobitů, ale na pohled druhý už bylo zřejmé, že je to trpasličí práce. Nedokázal přesně říct proč, jen prostě viděl rozdíly mezi tímto stromem a obrazy a uměním, které viděl v Roklince. Elfská práce byla velmi jemná, tahy štětců nebo jednotlivé vrypy gravírování byly tak nepatrné, až měl člověk dojem, že by je mohl setřít rukou, zatímco zdejší trpasličí práce měla v sobě cosi… pevného až těžkého, ale ne těžkopádného, protože strom byl velmi detailně vyvedený těmi nejmenšími tahy.

„Erebor skrývá ve svých kamenných stěnách nejeden skvost a zahrady jsou jedním z nich,“ pronesl Thorin téměř slavnostně a zatlačil na zlatou kliku čnící ze dveří.

Než se stačil zeptat, co myslí těmi zahradami, dveře se rozevřely a odpověď na jeho nevyřčenou otázku se rozprostřela přímo před ním. Němě otevřel pusu a zase ji zavřel. V nitru hory, na jejímž úbočí rostlo sotva pár trsů trávy, byla obrovská zahrada plná zeleně téměř, až kam oko dohlédlo. Viděl vrcholky a kmeny stromů, také slyšel zurčení vody odrážející se od kamenných stěn, společně se zpěvem ptáků. Živých ptáků. Nebyl si jistý, co by měl říct nebo jestli vůbec věřit vlastním očím.

Pomalu prošel kolem Thorina kynoucího mu dovnitř, jako kdyby se bál, že když udělá nějaký prudký pohyb, iluze zahrady se rozplyne. Jenže nerozplynula. Byla pořád tam, i když stál na kamenném ochozu a shlížel dolů na všechnu tu zeleň. Přesto se dalo stále jen stěží věřit, že tohle vše přežilo Šmakovo řádění, a to víc jak století, kdy drak ležel pár pater pod zahradou. Vlastně vůbec nechápal, jak to, že tu vůbec nějaké rostliny rostly, uvnitř hory bez slunce… I když to vlastně nebyla pravda. Teplé paprsky mu dopadly na tvář a všudypřítomné, dobře známé sluneční světlo hladilo jeho smysl stejně jako vlhký vánek proudící mu kolem tváře. Zavřel oči a hluboce, s úlevou, se nadechl. Vlhkost, vůně hlíny a mokré trávy smíšená se sladkými tóny na podzim kvetoucích rostlin, to vše tak dobře známé a milované. Úzkost, obavy, tíha na prsou, to vše se rychle rozplývalo v doteku přírody, až si téměř říkal, jestli na Thorinově myšlence o tom, že hobiti potřebují rostliny, aby přežili, nebyla špetka pravdy, kterou ani on sám neznal.

„Jak? Jak je možné, že je tu tohle… všechno?“ zeptal se omámeně.

„Jeden z mnoha Mahalových darů mému lidu,“ pronesl Thorin a jeho velká paže se zezadu ovinula kolem Bilbova pasu společně s tím, jak se k jeho zádům přitiskla kroužková košile a spony koženého kabátce pod trpaslíkovým kožešinovým pláštěm. „Pohleď vzhůru,“ vyzval ho a ukázal prstem vzhůru.

Následoval pohledem, kam ukazoval, podél hrubých zvrásněných skalních stěn až úplně nahoru, kde se nacházel nepravidelný otvor, jímž dovnitř nahlíželo slunce a byl vidět i kousek šedavého nebe. Nebyl dost velký, aby skutečně ozářil celou zahradu tak, jak se to právě dělo, byl však lemovaný čímsi lesklým, co z dálky vypadalo jako obrovské krystaly vyrůstající po celém obvodu a nejspíš stovky stop na všech stěnách. Právě od těch krystalů se sporé sluneční světlo odráželo, tříštilo a dopadalo na všechnu zeleň dole.

„To… jsou diamanty?“ zeptal se. Vyznal se v druzích hlíny, to ano, ale ne v drahých kamenech, zvláště pokud je měl vysoko nad hlavou.

„Ne, je to jenom krystalické sklo,“ odvětil Thorin tak velmi blízko jeho ucha, že mohl cítit jeho horký dech a stříbrné korálky na vousech dotýkající se jeho ramene. „Tato dutina byla komínem k jedné z pecí v Mahalově kovárně, kterým proudily plameny a vzduch tak horký, že tavil nejen kovy, ale i samotný kámen hory, až byl tekutý jako voda. Když Tvůrce nechal pec vyhasnout, srazil se roztavený kámen na stěnách a zchladl se ve sklo. Sluneční paprsky procházející otvorem na úbočí hory, kterým se dříve ven valila horkost Mahalových pecí k nebesům, se od krystalů mnohokrát odráží tak, že ozařují většinu zahrady po celý den. Stromy a tráva tu byly ještě dřív, než sem moji lidé přišli. Když pak toto místo nalezli, pouze využili dar, který tu Tvůrce zanechal. Rozvedli zde vodu z pramenu Bystré řeky, nanosili půdu a vytěžený písek z útrob hory a přetvořili toto místo v zahrady hodné velikosti Durinova lidu… Dříve to byly zahrady, teď to vypadá jako zpustlý prales,“ opravil se a z jeho hlasu při tom bylo znát, že se mračí.

„Prales nebo zahrada, myslím, že je to úžasné... a... a nádherné,“ vyjevil nahlas svoje nadšení nad tímto místem. Poklady, zlato a drahé kameny, to bylo absolutní nic proti zelené, živé nádheře, kterou viděl před sebou.

Vyklouzl z Thorinova volného objetí, uchopil ho za ruku a rychle se vydal dolů po schodech vtesaných do skalní stěny a dřív, podle zbytků zrezlého kovu na okraji, nejspíš i lemovaného zábradlím. Trpaslík, trochu k jeho mírnému podivu, neprotestoval dokonce ani proti tomu, že ho držel za ruku a navíc vedl po mechem a nakonec i travou, zarostlém schodišti až k nepatrné, dříve kamenné a široké cestě ztrácející se mezi keři. Vzduch byl dole pod stromy vlhký, vonící intenzivně po hlíně a troše té zdravé hniloby z větví, které se měnily v kompost. Žádný těžký, zatuchlý vzduch páchnoucí po drakovi, plný prachu a náznaku tavícího se kovu, ne, ani v nejmenším. Tohle byl vzduch, který se dal skutečně dýchat, a hlína, tráva a mech laskala jeho bosé nohy dávno k bolesti a puchýřům otlačené od chození po mramorových podlahách a hromadách zlata. Měl chuť po hlíně přeběhnout k prvnímu stromu, obejmout jeho kmen, jako to dělali elfové, a položit si na něj tvář, jenže to nebylo zrovna moc vychované. Hobiti sice stromy milovali, ale neměli ve zvyku je objímat. Přinejmenším ale mohl přistoupit k jednomu z nejbližších kmenů a položit na něj ruku.

Kůra byla měkká oproti všemu, nač v poslední době sáhl, a zcela určitě živá. Živá a zdravá, žádný studený, tvrdý kámen nebo mrtvé dřevo hvozdu. Jak se stalo, že všechnu tu Šmakovu zlobu mohla tato oáza klidu přežít, bylo opravdu záhadou, ale jemu na tom vlastně ani nezáleželo. Tady byl lék snad na všechno, určitě i na Thorinovu zlatou horečku, vždyť tu s ním trpaslík přece byl. Nejen to, pomalým, trochu váhavým krokem přistoupil k Bilbovi, stanul po jeho boku a nejistě zvedl ruku. Sledoval jeho počínání se zadrženým dechem, jak se široká ruka pomalu přibližovala ke kmeni, až se ho nakonec dotkla. Byl to nepatrný dotek, jen konečky prstů, ale zároveň to bylo zaujaté a zvědavé gesto.

„Je to poddajné, ale také tvrdé a silné. Připomíná mi to brnění… pláty ocele,“ poklepal ukazováčkem na kus kůry, který svým způsobem opravdu připomínal kus brnění obepínající jeho zápěstí. „Jak to, že jsem si toho dřív nevšiml?“ Obočí se mu stáhlo v zamyšleném zamračení.

V příšeří lesa a s výrazem zmateného zaujetí, který měl, vypadal Thorin krásněji, než když seděl na svém obrovském, kamenném trůně, nebo se ztrácel v hromadách zlata. Stejně jako na cestě k Hoře. Nespoutaná přírodní síla. Přitažlivý tím, kým je, svou podstatou a sílou vyzařující z každého jeho pohybu, ne díky koruně na hlavě a těžkému kožichu, pod kterým všechnu přirozenou autoritu i krásu v Bilbových očích jen utiskoval a dusil.

„Možná proto,“ promluvil pomalu, tichým hlasem, aby Thorina nevyplašil a vlastní rukou spočinul na té jeho, „že ses nikdy na stromy skutečně nepodíval? Kůra opravdu funguje jako brnění. Je silná a odolná a chrání živou dřeň stromu nejen proti hmyzu, ale dokonce i proti ohni. Třeba… když brzy po požáru pokácíš strom, někdy se stane, že z jeho kmene začnou rašit nové výhonky. Je to vážně úžasné.“

Thorinova ruka sebou mírně cukla, chvíli to vypadalo, že se vytrhne zpod Bilbovy dlaně a možná, že trpaslík rychle opustí zahradu, tak napnutý náhle byl, jenže potom se ztuhlost pomalu vytratila a on položil na strom celou dlaň. Koženě to zavrzalo, když zvedl i druhou ruku a položil ji na kmen. Opíral se o něj, nakloněný dopředu s hlavou ke straně, jako kdyby něco poslouchal. Stále byl krásnější, než když byl tím přezdobeným trpasličím králem uprostřed trůnního sálu, ale zároveň jeho výraz vzbuzoval obavy. Byl zmatený víc než kdy dřív, dokonce víc, než když v pokladnici roztržitě přebíral mince nebo proséval drobné diamanty z obrovských truhlic.

„Jsi v pořádku, Thorine?“ zeptal se ho s obavami a položil mu dlaň na záda. Za normálních okolností by mohl cítit horkost jeho těla, teď však mezi Thorinovou kůží a jeho dlaní stála zeď z železných kroužků a silná kožešina. Necítil tedy nic, přesto podle toho jak trpaslík rychle dýchal, poznal, že něco není tak, jak má být, a přistoupil ještě blíž. Objal by Thorina, přitáhl si jeho hlavu k sobě a políbil ho, jenže všechna ta kožešina, kůže i kov byl nejen pomyslnou překážkou pro opravdové objetí, ale i tou skutečnou. Měl problém svého trpaslíka řádně obejmout, když byl docela nahý, natožpak s tak objemným oblečením.

„Nevím, mám dojem…“ odmlčel se a ohlédl po Bilbovi se zmatkem v jasných očích, které téměř úplně ztratily svou předešlou zastřenost leskem pokladu, „Špatně se to popisuje. Je to jako ten pocit, když poprvé zvítězíš, držíš svému nepříteli na krku ostří meče, podíváš se mu do očí a pak mu daruješ život, protože jsi lepší než on,“ popsal cosi, co hobit znal velmi dobře a sám by to nazval smířením, protože společně s každým aktem milosrdenství rozhodně přicházelo smíření a pocit, že jeden udělal něco, co z něj činí dobrého člověka.

„A mám hlad,“ dodal Thorin po krátké odmlce.

„Oh… oh, máš hlad?“ zeptal se překvapeně, hlavně proto, že to bylo poprvé od chvíle, co dorazili k Osamělé hoře, kdy se jeho trpaslík sám sháněl po jídle. Do teď to musel být právě Bilbo, kdo velmi pečlivě dbal na to, aby Thorin jedl alespoň jednou denně, byť by to měla být jen malá miska polévky prakticky bez ničeho. Také byl v posledních dnech jediný, kdo si vůbec troufal trpasličího krále vyrušit, pokud byl v pokladnici a pátral po Arcikamu, a to včetně jeho vlastních synovců.

„Ano. Snědl bych poníka i s oháňkou,“ odvětil Thorin, drobný úsměv mu pohrával na rtech a oči, přimhouřené a napůl skryté za temnými řasami, byly stejně jasné, jako když se do nich zahleděl poprvé daleko v Kraji ve svém pelouchu na Dně Pytle. Také si trpaslík přiložil ruku na břicho, kde drátěná košile zakrývala jeho žaludek.

„Jídlo, dobře… seženeme ti nějaké jídlo,“ bezradně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. „Jídlo bude v kuchyni… samozřejmě,“ zamumlal pro sebe, vzhlížeje ke schodišti, po kterém sem sestoupili. Musel zvážit, co se stane, kdyby tu nechal Thorina samotného. Pravděpodobně by se vrátil ke svému pokladu, protože nezáleželo na tom, do jaké části hory musel jít, vždy se nakonec vracel do pokladnice, což bylo místo, kam by se vrátit už neměl. Možná nikdy. Vlastně by bylo nejlepší, aby zůstal tady, vzhledem k tomu, že mu to tu nejspíš svědčilo víc než kdekoliv jinde v hoře.

„Koho by jen napadlo, že bude jídlo v kuchyni,“ odfrkl si trpaslík trochu pohrdavě, jako obvykle, když Bilbo nechtěně komentoval zjevnou věc. „Navrhoval bych zajít za Bomburem, ten bude mít jistě něco navařené,“ dodal a obrátil se k odchodu.

Chvilková panika Bilba docela obestřela, a jelikož nehodlal Thorina nechat odejít, drapl po jeho ruce zcela bezmyšlenkovitě, jen aby mu zabránil udělat byť jediný krok ke schodům. Podařilo se mu ho zastavit, to ano, ale také si vysloužil temný pohled a v netrpělivé otázce pozvednuté obočí.

„Možná bude něco tady. Nebývali tu třeba ovocné sady?“ vykřikl nahlas první myšlenku, která ho napadla a která mu přišla logická. Okrasné zahrady byly krásné, sám měl doma koutek, kde pěstoval květiny jenom pro potěchu oka, ovšem ovocné stromy, bylinkové a zeleninové záhony, byly užitečnou částí zahrady, bez které by si opravdovou zahradu ani představit nedokázal.

„Ano, bývaly tu sady, ale v tomto houští…“ kývl k zarostlé cestě, „nenajdeš je, pokud vůbec některý z těch stromů ještě plodí něco poživatelného.“

„To nech na mě. Jsem hobit, my najdeme jídlo i na poušti. Máme na to nos,“ poklepal si na nos.

Trpaslík sice vypadal nedůvěřivě, přesto nijak neprotestoval, když propletl své prsty s jeho. Stiskl pevně, aby se mu nemohl vysmeknout, a statečně vyrazil po cestě do útrob zahrady. Větve keřů, které mu stále v cestě vcelku bez lítosti zlámal, beztak je bylo třeba někdy v budoucnu ořezat, aby se tudy dalo procházet, nebo se je alespoň pokusil zlámat. Některé byly příliš silné, s těmi ale vcelku ochotně pomohl Thorin, pod jehož rukama větve silné jako Bilbovo předloktí praskaly s lehkostí stonků květin.

Přes barieru z nízkých keřů a stromků se dostali mezi kmeny vysokých stromů, kde se dalo pohybovat daleko lépe a hlavně tam byla zřetelnější i stezka. Velké hlazené kamenné desky, kterými byla vydlážděna, byly sice porostlé mechem a travou a také zasypané větvemi, ale hobití bosou nohou se daly snadno nahmatat. Také velmi rychle přišel na to, že byla stezka dříve nejspíš po celé své délce lemována poměrně vysokým kamenným obrubníkem, který ještě tu a tam čněl téměř holý mezi větvemi.

Stoupl si na jeden z nich, postavil se na špičky a rozhlédl kolem sebe. Možná to bylo zbytečné, byl tak totiž vyšší než Thorin možná sotva tak o půl dlaně, měl ale o dost lepší zrak hlavně co se pátrání po jídle týče.

„Musíme tudy,“ přerušil Thorin jeho průzkum a mávl rukou mimo stezku.

„Jak to víš? Vyznáš se tu?“ zeptal se zmateně, zatímco příslušným směrem hledal nějakou známku čehokoliv jedlejšího než lišky rostoucí v obrovském houfu kousek od nich. Lišky byly samozřejmě něco úžasného, ani by se nedopočítal receptů, ve kterých se z nich dělalo delikátní jídlo, přímo kuchařská fantasie, jenže se nedaly jen tak utrhnout a sníst.

„Je to tu napsané,“ upozornil ho trpaslík na změť run vytesaných do vysokého okraje stezky.

Spolkl štiplavou poznámku o tom, že nápis v jazyce, kterému nerozumí, mu k ničemu není, seskočil zpátky na cestu a popošel kus směrem, kterým trpaslík ukazoval. Už po pár krocích cítil pod nohama další hladký kámen, jak se nejspíš od široké hlavní cesty odvětvovala o něco tenčí a hlavně naneštěstí méně zřetelná stezka. Ohlédl se po Thorinovi v němé otázce, jestli chce jít dál. Odpovědí mu samozřejmě nebylo nic jiného, než nepatrné protočení očí a drobný pohrdavý úšklebek, který už sotva zahlédl, protože trpaslík prošel kolem něj a sebejistě vyrazil mezi stromy kupředu.

Opět ho musel doběhnout dřív, než mu zmizí v hustém lese, a nakonec i předejít, neboť byl z nich dvou ten, kdo dokázal sledovat stezku lépe. Kromě drobného odfrknutí k tomu Thorin překvapivě nic neřekl, možná i proto, že ho to, kam jdou, zajímalo méně, než pohled vzhůru do korun stromů. Prošel po jeho boku nejen skrze nespočet normálních lesů, ale i přes Hvozd opředený mámivou magií, ale ani v jednom případě Thorina neviděl věnovat tolik pozornosti stromům kolem sebe. Vždy byl nesmírně ostražit a také dobrý lovec. Dokázal vystopovat docela sám srnu, zabít ji a přinést k večeři, zatímco Fili s Kilim přinesli jen kupu vajec včetně hnízd, ale ve skutečnosti se nikdy nedíval po stromech. Nezajímaly ho květiny, prostě po nich šlapal, jako kdyby neexistovaly a kmeny stromů byly jenom něco, za co nahlížel, zdali se tam neschovává skřet.

Bylo to sice zvláštní, velmi zvláštní, pořád to byla změna k lepšímu. On měl rozhodně raději Thorina, který obdivuje krásy přírody, než toho, který obdivuje nepochopitelnou a podle Bilba i jen zdánlivou krásu drahokamů. Těšilo ho to natolik, že si poprvé všiml ovocných stromů, až když málem narazil do vysoké, stařičké hrušně. Jak se kmenu pokusil vyhnout, zapotácel se, zakopl o vystouplý kořen a musel se o strom opřít. Tehdy se rozhlédl kolem sebe a nadšením mu poskočilo srdce. Opravdu se ocitl na místě, kde dřív musel být ovocný sad, protože tu byli prakticky jenom ovocné stromy. Jeden vedle druhého, za ty roky podivně pomíchané, jak semena padala na všechny strany, ale pořád překvapivě dobře rodící.

Zahlédl hned několik odrůd hrušní a jabloní, krásné, i když už příliš vysoké stromy, pak také švestky a... ryngle. Jen pár kroků od nich byl zrovna jeden strom, na kterém se vysely plody temně fialově rudé barvy velké pomalu jak jeho pěst, jaké ještě neviděl. Trochu připomínali Vrabčí srdíčka, malou odrůdu s rudou medově sladkou dužninou, kterou znal z Kraje, jenže ty byly opravdu malé jak vrabčí srdce, ne takhle obrovské. Zahradník v něm byl nadšený, strávník společně s jeho žaludkem prostě jen toužil nacpat si jimi kapsy a konečně se najíst něčeho skutečně dobrého, čerstvého, neuvařeného ze zásob sušeného masa a kdoví čeho.

„Koukni se nahoru,“ upozornil Thorina dostatečně silným zataháním za rukáv a ukázal vzhůru. „Ty vypadají výborně. Pomoz mi na tu spodní větev,“ požádal ho. Sám by se musel vyškrábat po samotném kmeni stromu, ale s pomocí silného trpaslíka se mohl ke spodní větvi dostat docela snadno.

„Budou vůbec jedlé? Po tolika desetiletích v drakově stínu se obávám, jestli zdejší půda není nasáklá jeho odporným jedem,“ zapochyboval Thorin, ovšem ve stejnou chvíli, kdy to říkal, uchopil Bilba pevně kolem pasu a docela bez námahy ho zvedl dost vysoko, že mohl hobit sáhnout po spodní větvi a přitáhnout se na ni.

Vyhoupl se na pevné dřevo, vsedě nabral rovnováhu a pak se pomalu postavil a opatrně zkoušel, jestli je větev dost pevná, aby ho udržela. Strom musel být tak starý, že i přes tloušťku větve nemuselo dřevo vydržet váhu třeba jen jednoho dospělého. Zdálo se ale, že je strom naprosto zdravý a nic tedy nebránilo tomu, aby se vydal pro šťavnaté plody a nacpal si jimi všechny kapsy… téměř všechny kapsy, když sahal do té v kabátu, narazil totiž na hladkost Arcikamu a dotek jeho od těla zahřátého povrchu ho dokonale zmrazil na místě a rozbušilo mu srdce. Tak jako už několikrát předtím ho napadlo, co by Thorin udělal, kdyby zjistil, že je to on, kdo má a hlavně dlouho měl při sobě to, po čem tak moc touží. V tuto chvíli, když se podíval dolů a zachytil tázavý pohled modrých očí, si skoro myslel, že by se nestalo nic, ale ještě před pár minutami v pokladnici měl dojem, že dozvědět se trpaslík o jeho zapírání Arcikamu, skončilo by to přinejmenším rozvodem. Nebo něčím horším.

„Nehodláš spadnout dolů, že ne, půlčíku?“ přerušil jeho Thorin zespoda jeho chmurnou rozvahu.

Trochu sebou trhl, dost na to, aby se musel přidržet větve, a vyvolal tak u trpaslíka docela přirozenou reakci, kdy s otevřenou náručí rychle přiskočil ke stromu.

„Dobré, je to dobré. Nepadám!“ zavolal rychle, přestože věděl, že tím nic nezlepší.

Nazlobené zavrčení bylo slyšet i přes šustění větví kolem jeho uší až nahoru do koruny.

„Nevypadalo to tak.“

„Nemusíš mít strach, s bratranci z bralovské strany jsem lezl po stromech už od útlého dětství.“ Pomalu přešel zpět na silnější část větve.

„Když bylo Kilimu dvanáct, pomohl mu Fili na strom. Kili z něho samozřejmě spadl, naštípl si stehenní kost a zůstal ležet až do zimy. Chytl z toho zápal a téměř si vykašlal plíce. Nechci, abys dopadl stejně, takže okamžitě pojď dolů. Opatrně,“ dodal ke svému prudkému příkazu taky drobný projev obavy a v naléhavém gestu znovu nabídl svou rozevřenou náruč.

Bilbo tu nabídku zvážil. Nějak se dolů dostat musel. Zvládl by to skokem, jenže to by musel jednoho tvrdohlavého trpaslíka přesvědčit, že nepotřebuje jeho pomoct a že mu tedy může uhnout z cesty. Pokoušet své štěstí a snažit se o něco takového neviděl zrovna teď jako moudré, když to vypadalo, že je na tom Thorin lépe než předtím a navíc, co by si nalhával, každá minuta v jeho náruči, pokud byl takový, jako právě nyní, byla vítaná. Zvláště po tolika dnech, kdy tak palčivě postrádal jeho teplo. Jak by tedy mohl odolat, pořád byl jen prostý hobit a jeho manžel mu scházel.

Posunul se ještě kousek po větvi a pak skočil dolů přímo do Thorinovy rozevřené náruče. Trpaslík ho zachytil stejně lehce, jako ho předtím zvedl nahoru k větvi a nepouštěl ho. Bilbo byl v jeho objetí chycený velmi pevně, cítil silné ruce, jak se mu kříží na zádech i rychlý tlukot srdce doléhající na jeho hrudník. Ovinul paži kolem Thorinova krku, pod tu záplavu vlasů, a velmi jasně, s úsměvem pohrávajícím mu na rtech, si uvědomil, že tento stisk je naprosto rozdílný od sevření koles, kterému se předtím trpaslíkovo objetí podobalo. Dokonce mu ani nevadilo, že visí pár palců nad zemí, klidně by tak i zůstal, pokud by to znamenalo, že už se v Thorinových očích nikdy neobjeví ten temný lesk zlatého šílenství, ale přesto…

„Už mě můžeš pustit na zem,“ požádal ho polohlasně, téměř šeptal, ani sám nevěděl proč. Nejspíš aby příliš hlasitým zvukem nezničil ten klidný ba až posvátný okamžik.

Thorinovy koutky sebou trochu zacukaly, než se usadily v drobném úsměvu, ve kterém se mísilo pobavení a jistý druh něhy, který u něj čas od času byl ke spatření. Viděl ho naposledy před příliš dlouhou, takže se ho teď dokázal stěží nabažit.

„Jaký je tedy verdikt?“ přerušil Thorin jeho nejspíš poněkud neslušné zírání.

„Hmm?“

„Je ta ryngle jedlá?“ kývl trpaslík k ovoci v jeho ruce, které si nestrčil do kapsy.

„Oh, aha… jistě,“ odpověděl trochu roztržitě a krátce shlédl na ryngli ve své ruce. Téměř úplně na ni zapomněl, ale když mu byla připomenuta, dostal na ni opět neuvěřitelnou chuť. Zaváhal před prvním soustem jenom na chvíli, během které mu běželo hlavou, jestli je na slovech o drakovi a jeho zlobě vsakující se od všeho něco pravdivého, potom své myšlenky ale hodil za hlavu a zakousl se. Sladká, šťavnatá chuť vzdáleně se podobající malinám naplnila celá jeho ústa. Kypěla mu v krku, proudila kolem zubů a mezi rty až na bradu. Naprosto nevychované, určitě si pokapal košili, ale zároveň naprosto božské. Tak dlouho neměl skutečné, chutné čerstvé ovoce, že téměř zapomněl jeho chuť a připomenout si ji byl zážitek.

„Uhm… je to… je to nejlepší ryngle, co jsem kdy jedl,“ povzdechl si a otevřel oči, o kterých ani netušil, že je zavřel, načež se musel zasmát výrazu, který Thorin měl. Nakláněl totiž hlavu trochu na stranu, takže korálky v jeho vlasech se dotýkaly těch v jeho vousech, jedno obočí měl vysoce zvednuté v nedůvěřivém gestu, ale přesto vypadal vlastně velmi pobaveně.

„Oh, nedívej se na mě tak, ty tvrdohlavý trpaslíku. Ovoce může být opravdu výborné a taky se jím můžeš najíst až k prasknutí. Ne všechno, co před snědením jen tak vyselo, místo aby pobíhalo kolem, je špatné. Ryngle nejsou salát. Schválně ochutnej,“ vybídl ho a pozvedl ryngli.

Co nečekal, bylo, že si to Thorin vyloží jako pozvání, aby mu jeho plod snědl přímo z ruky. Lačná ústa kromě samotné ryngle na krátko pohltila i jeho prsty do své teplé, mokré náruče, a zanechala mu na nich vlhkou stopu, když se Thorin opět odtáhl s celým plodem v puse a přesto nevypadal jako křeček.

„Hej, to byla moje ryngle!“ ozval se v předstíraném dotčení, zato se smíchem na krajíčku.

Trpaslík si ho změřil poněkud povýšeným pohledem, dvakrát skousl a potom odplivl pecku stranou do víc jak úctyhodné vzdálenosti. Být to soutěž, kterou Bilbo hrával jako mladý hobit se svými bratranci z bralovské strany, byl by Thorin jistý vítěz.

„Nebyla špatná,“ usoudil, přičemž to znělo trochu překvapeně, zároveň ale spokojeně, vlastně velmi spokojeně. Jeho dobrá nálada z něj byla cítit snad více než kdy předtím. Dala se vypozorovat na nepatrném, měkkém úsměvu zjemňujícím jeho tváři, i cítit v ledabylém kroužení dlaně po Bilbových zádech, trochu roztržitém, jako kdyby hladil kožich zvířete, ale vlastně velmi příjemném.

„Chceš ještě?“

Thorin krátce přikývl.

„Tak dobře,“ sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl další plod. Byl stejně velký, nádherně zralý a šťavnatý už jen na pohled. Ani nad tím příliš neuvažoval a rozloupl jeho poloviny od sebe, aby Thorin nemusel tentokrát soutěžit v plivání pecek. Sladká šťáva z rozmačkané dužniny mu tekla po prstech až na dlaně, lepila a hřála, jak byla ryngle ještě teplá od slunce. Zvedl ruku k puse, aby olízal šťávu, které mu tekla po zápěstí, docela lhostejný k tomu, jak je to neslušné, jenže byl v půli cesty zastaven silnými prsty, jež se mu ovinuly kolem předloktí. Nádech, který měl být protestem, se mu zadrhl na rtech, jakmile se Thorinovy rty dotkly potřísněného zápěstí a jeho vlhký jazyk po něm přejel směrem vzhůru po dlani, až k prstům mezi kterými svíral polovinu plodu. Opět stačilo jen jedno skousnutí a ryngle byla pryč, jenže to neznamenalo, že se trpaslík odtáhl. Naopak přejel špičkou jazyka jen nepatrně vykukující mezi rty po celé délce Bilbova ukazováčku k jeho špičce, kterou pak společně se špičkou vedlejší dvou prstů vsál do pusy. Nebyl si jistý, jestli jeho gesto jako první pochopilo jeho tělo nebo hlava, ale oba došli pozoruhodné shody v tom, že je to vzrušující.

Přiškrceně vydechl a postavil se na špičky, jak nesmírně toužil Thorina políbit, ale zároveň byl rozpolcený, jestli to udělat nebo ne. Nemohl si nabažit toho pocitu vlhkých rtů klouzajících po jeho prstech a jazyka, který se jich dotýkal, o vousech škrábajících kůži na jeho zápěstí ani nemluvě. Užíval by si tento okamžik klidně do nekonečně, nejen proto, že to bylo neslušně nemravné, ale i proto, že to byl zpátky jeho Thorin. V soukromí bojující těmi nejšpinavějšími škádlivými zbraněmi, které kdy trpaslíci, hobiti nebo třeba lidé vynalezli, v první řadě právě jeho ústa, ať už jenom mluvil nebo se dotýkal.

Jeho prsty byly náhle s poněkud neslušným zvukem uvolněny ze svého mokrého vězení a trpaslík na něj pohlédl přimhouřenýma očima.

„Sladké. Dal bych si víc,“ pronesl vlastně naprosto nevinně, vždyť ryngle byla opravdu jako med a chtít víc bylo naprosto přirozené, přesto tím vyloudil z Bilbových rtů ponižující zasténání.

„Dobře, to je moc dobře. Můžu… nasbírat celý koš ovoce a pak tě jím budu krmit, až budeš boubelatý jako hobit… nebo jako já, než jsem se vydal na tohle pošetilé dobrodružství,“ breptal nesmysl, jak si také moc dobře uvědomoval, ale to nevadilo, protože Thorin se krátce, tiše zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. S takovou mohl říkat cokoliv sebevíc trapného a hloupého, hlavně když to jeho trpaslíka pobavilo.

„Někdy si říkám, jestli vůbec mluvíme jedním jazykem,“ přiznal Thorin s přetrvávajícím úsměvem a hřbetem ruky ho pohladil po čelisti.

„To bude nejspíš v těch okamžicích, kdy blábolím.“

„Možná,“ přitakal trpaslík zamyšleně, přičemž ovinul paže kolem Bilbova pasu, „ale stále zůstává jazyk tvou zbraní, zatímco já…“ zlehka ho zvedl ze země, takže mu nohy opět vysely ve vzduchu, a proto se musel chytnout Thorinových ramen, „mám svůj meč. Proto jsem zvažoval, že tvé místo na mém dvoře bude post diplomata... anebo šaška, podle toho, jakou budu mít zrovna náladu.“

Zatnul prsty do kožešiny pláště a díky tomu, že jí byl tak blízko, si připomněl její pach, ale vůně okolního lesa a chuť rynglí na patře tohle všechno přebila. Vůbec nemluvě o tom, že by beztak kožich nedokázal pustit. I když věděl, že ho Thorin dokáže udržet snad nekonečně dlouho, pocit nemít pod nohama pevnou půdu byl pořád zneklidňující, i přes to, kolikrát už ho zažil.

„Diplomat nebo šašek – no jistě, to je úplně to samé,“ přitakal smrtelně vážně, ač samozřejmě jeho veselý sarkasmus byl velmi dobře znát.

„Divil by ses, jak jsou si diplomaté s šašky podobní. Oba křepčí pro zábavu pánů,“ opravil ho Thorin nezdravě temným hlasem, načež jeho výraz opět zjihl. „Ve skutečnosti bych ti ani jednu z těch pozic nesvěřil, nejsou tě hodny. Ale jako královský choť bys měl mít nějaké vhodné povinnosti, aby bylo učiněno tradicím za dost.“

Trochu se napnul, tentokrát ne kvůli nedostatku opory pod nohama, nýbrž protože tušil, kam Thorin svými slovy míří a velmi rád by řeč zavedl jinam. Nelíbilo se mu, že své manželství tají, dál si trval na tom, že by ostatní měli vědět, jenže si zároveň velmi dobře uvědomoval, že právě teď není na velké odhalení ta nejlepší doba.

„Víc by se mi líbilo být tady,“ rozhlédl se krátce kolem sebe, „zahradníkem, ale… ehm, nemyslím, že na tom teď záleží. Nejdřív bychom měli… nevím… opravit horu? Jde vůbec taková hora opravit, protože tahle se zdá trochu rozbořená a...“

„Ne,“ přerušil ho trpaslík prostým odmítnutím a trochu si ho nadlehčil v náruči, předtím, než vykročil k nejbližšímu stromu. „Měl jsi pravdu už v Jezerním městě. Skrývat náš sňatek je nečestné, teď, když mám Erebor opět ve svém držení, budu určovat pravidla já. Chci, abys v den mé korunovace stanul po mém boku jako můj právoplatný choť, ale to se stane pouze tehdy, když tě noví pánové Ereboru uznají. Přesvědčím je… ne, donutím je to udělat ještě dnes… Ale až večer, teď jsem spokojený tam, kde jsem.“

Nedostal se k protestu, protože Thorin klesl na zem vedle kmene stromu a jeho vzal s sebou. Přesněji řečeno si ho posadil na jedno svalnaté stehno trochu… vlastně trochu jako dítě, což bylo svým způsobem zvláštní, ale ne nepříjemné. Velmi Thorinovské a přesto se to asi podobalo mazlení víc než cokoliv jiného by se od něj mohl nadát. Ruka, která mu spočinula na zádech, a druhá přehozená přes stehna, byla dostatečnou jistotou, že nepadne nazad do trávy, a také měl alespoň zase pod chodidly pevnou zem. Trochu se tedy zavrtěl, jen aby se posadil do pohodlnější pozice a natáhl si nohy natolik, že je zapletl pod trpaslíkovo zvednuté koleno.

Už uvelebený pozvedl pohled k Thorinově tváři. Byl přesně tak spokojený, jak by měl být i Bilbo. Pohodlně opřený zády o široký kmen rozložitého stromu. Oči trochu přimhouřené a uvolněný výraz, postrádající přísnost a zachmuřenost, stejně jako stíny nezdravé touhy po zlatě, které halily jeho tvář dole v pokladnici. Vítr šuměl ve větvích nad jejich hlavami, všude kolem tráva a zeleň, dobré jídlo v kapsách a i ptačí zpěv se k nim nesl. Byl to natolik idylický okamžik, připomínající mu domov a jeho bláhový sen o společném životě v Pytli, že ho prostě nedokázal ničím zkazit. Do večera bylo času dost a raději čelit ostatním trpaslíků bok po boku s Thorinem, který je právě tak klidný jako nyní, než cokoliv jiného. Třeba se do večera něco stane… vrátí se Gandalf. Ano, určitě se vrátí Gandalf, do té doby stačilo jenom čekat. A proč si to čekání nezpříjemnit, jak jen to bylo možné, když tu s ním Thorin byl.

„Zlatou minci za byť jedinou tvou myšlenku, půlčíku,“ zazněl Thorinův hlas do tichého šumění větru.

„Ach… oh, promiň,“ nervózně se usmál, popravdě trochu vyplašený trpaslíkovým hlasem, a odkašlal si. „Přemýšlel jsem o... koláčích s povidly vařenými ze zdejších švestek. Zavařovaných rynglí,“ pozvedl půlku, která mu ještě zbyla v ruce a pak ji strčil do pusy. „Jablkák v madovém tachtíčku. Hmm,“ polkl a usmál se, mluvit o jídle bylo uklidňující a příjemné, „bublanině s třešněmi a marcipánovou krustou navrchu. Mazanci plném rozinek a potřeném morušovou marmeládou… Jednou ti to všechno budu muset připravit.“

„Proti tomu se ode mne nedočkáš slůvka protestu.“

„To bych prosil,“ uvolněně se zasmál a trochu potřásl hlavou. „V mojí rodině se dědí jen ty nejlepší recepty. Z pytlíkovské strany hlavně na sladké zákusky a ptáky, bralovské recepty jsou zase hodně z ryb a taky zvěřiny. Dohromady umím vykouzlit naprosto neodolatelné menu o šesti chodech,“ pochlubil se svým kuchařským uměním, zatímco rozloupl další ryngli a nabídl ji Thorinovi, který si ji s chutí převzal. „Jako první předkrm bych udělal svoje proslavené minibaketky. To je bílé pečivo… je velké asi jako má dlaň,“ ukázal svou ruku, přičemž rozloupl další ryngli. „Dávám do nich sušenou šunku, salát a rajčata. A potom… potom by následovala moje knedlíčková polévka… Víš, že jsem zvítězil v soutěži o nejlepší knedlíček? Měl jsem patnáct konkurentů, ale suverénně jsem vyhrál,“ vypnul pyšně hruď a než se případně stihl Thorin štiplavě vyjádřit k jeho slovům, což měl podle hlubokého nádechu v úmyslu, mu do pusy strčil další půlku ryngle. „Má knedlíčková polévka určitě nemá v Kraji konkurenci. Ale nic se nevyrovná porci candáta zapečeného s modrým sýrem...“

Byl přerušen, nicméně ne trpaslíkovým rozzlobeným vrčením nebo nějakou poznámkou, ale dobře známým zakručením žaludku. Jeho první reakcí bylo sáhnout si na vlastní neustále prázdné a co si budeme povídat v poslední době nepěkně ploché břicho, jenže to nebylo nespokojené. A jediný další žaludek v okolí patřil Thorinovi. Trochu překvapeně k němu vzhlédl, na což odpověděl výmluvným a také nespokojeným výrazem.

„Říkal jsem, že mám hlad,“ položil si ruku na břicho a zamračil se, „Cítím se, jako kdybych pořádně nejedl celé dny.“

„Také že jsi nejedl. Jsme tu už dvanáct dní a za poslední čtyři jsem do tebe nedostal víc než jednu porci denně. Není divu, že máš hlad,“ řekl s naléhavostí, kterou v sobě nedokázal zadusit, což možná byla trochu chyba, protože Thorin se zamračil a zamítavě zakroutil hlavou.

„Není možné, abychom tu byli dvanáct dni. Pět nanejvýš,“ odmítl rezolutně, jasně přesvědčený o tom, že on má pravdu a ostatní se mýlí. Přesně jeden z těch postojů, kterým se dalo těžko vzdorovat, pokud jste nebyli hobit odhodlaný… no, přesně nevěděl k čemu, nejspíš přivést Thorina k rozumu nebo mu alespoň teď, když se zdálo, že je jeho mysl jasná, ukázat, jak hluboko propadl zlatu.

„Ne, Thorine. Říkám ti, je to dvanáct dní, co jsme vstoupili do Hory, a čtrnáct, co jsme opustili Jezerní město.“

„To je nesmysl, půlčíku.“ Na první pohled, při jistotě jeho hlasu se zdálo, že se nenechal zviklat, ale jeho pohled stejně jako další slova mluvila jinak. „Nepamatuji si, že by to bylo tak dlouho. Kdyby ano, znamenalo by to… Ne. To jednoduše není- “ náhle ztichl, celý se napnul a naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako kdyby poslouchal. Nepatrné zmatení a nevíra nad uvědoměním, jak tu byli dlouho, se vytratila a nahradila ji ostražitost náhle vepsaná do každého rysu Thorinovy tváře. To donutilo zbystřit i Bilba. Okamžitě poznal, co trpaslíka tak znepokojilo. Ze směru, kterým přišli, se neslo praskání větví pod těžkým krokem nanejvýš jednoho trpaslíka, který se k nim rychle přibližoval, přicházeje v opravdu tu nejhorší možnou dobu. V duchu zaklel způsobem, za který by na něj rodiče nebyli hrdí a už vůbec se nehodil pro hobitího gentlemana, zato byl docela příznačný k situaci.

„Někdo sem jde,“ upozornil Thorin na něco, co už dávno věděl.

Nebylo to poprvé, co ho napadlo říct, aby se někam schovali. Dětinské, jen co je pravda, jenže s dvanácti trpaslíky v zádech bylo těžké ukrást si chvíli soukromí, teď zvláště žádaného. Skoro už to měl na jazyku a možná by i něco řekl, kdyby si ho Thorin nezvedl z klínu a nedonutil ho postavit se. Už to samo o sobě nedávalo moc nadějí, že by mohl souhlasit s tím, aby se pokusili jejich hostu vyhnout, ostatně na to ani nebyl čas, protože Bofur se právě vynořil zpoza stromu. Klobouk měl trochu nakřivo nejspíš od prodírání se houštím a tvářil se na sebe neobvykle vážně.

„Vaše Výsosti,“ uklonil se, i klobouk smekl, pak se krátce usmál na Bilba a zase si klobouk nasadil, „Lidi z Jezerního města, Výsosti, zdá se, že se utábořili v rozvalinách Dolu. Podle lorda Dwalina jich je nejmíň dvě stě.“

Thorinův výraz se během jediného okamžiku dokonale změnil z tázavého, ale stále ještě uvolněného, na masku chladného hněvu. Jeho oči ztratily jemnou blankytnou modrost a změnily se v temnou oblohu plnou blesků hněvu. I celé jeho tělo bylo náhle strnulé, měl dojem, že by stačil špatný pohyb nebo nevyžádaný dotek a meč, spočívající klidně po trpaslíkově boku, by mu skončil u hrdla. Trpasličí král opět vypadal stejně nepřístupně, ba až nemilosrdně jako dole v pokladnicích.

„Thorine…“ oslovil ho polohlasně a přistoupil k němu blíž.

„Proklatá lidská lůza!“ zavrčel si pod vousy.

„Ztratili domov. Šmak ho vypálil. Nejspíš sem přišli hledat pomoc, i když opravdu nevím, jak bychom jim zrovna my mohli...“

„Hledat pomoc?!“ obrátil se k prudce k němu, zuby vztekle vyceněné a zlost planoucí v očích, „Nepřišli sem hledat pomoc, půlčíku, přišli sem krást. Myslí si, že když je nás tu jen čtrnáct, budou si moct vzít, co chtějí a nikdo se jim nepostaví, ale to neznají trpaslíky. Zapomněli, že my si svůj poklad dokážeme před takovými sprostými lidskými zloději ochránit, i kdyby nás tu byla jenom polovina. Já,“ uhodil se do prsou, „sám dokáži náš domov a poklad chránit, a nedovolím jim se dotknout mého zlata. Bofure,“ obrátil se po vyčkávajícím trpaslíkovi, „zataraste bránu, ať se dovnitř nedostane ani myš.“

„Jak poroučíte, Výsosti,“ přitakal Bofur s další úklonou, která už ale patřila jen Thorinovým rychle se vzdalujícím zádům.

Pohled na kožešinu mizející mezi stromy ho naplnil beznadějí a i přes stromy, čistý vzduch a měkkou trávu, kterou cítil pod chodidly, měl opět dojem, že na něj všechno padá. Když si přál, aby se něco stalo, nemyslel zrovna příchod lidí z Jezerního města až sem k Hoře. Zdravý rozum mu říkal, že na událostech nenese žádný díl viny, byla to jenom náhoda a docela přirozený vývoj věcí, protože ostatně, kam jinam měli možnost lidé bez domova odejít, ale stejně se za to cítil vinen. Nějak, svým přáním, to přivolal… nevěděl, věděl jenom, že ho začíná bolet hlava a únava z frustrace pohlcuje jeho údy.

Promnul si pálící oči, přejel rukou po obličeji a s hlubokým výdechem svěsil hlavu. Možná by tak i zůstal, alespoň trochu v bezpečí této zahrady, kdyby ho Bofur neobjal kolem ramen a nepřitáhl si ho k sobě. Unaveně k němu vzhlédl a doufal, že ho uvidí usmívat se, ale to se nestalo. Ne doopravdy, i když mu na rtech pohrával úsměv, v očích ho neměl. Bofur, nejveselejší ze všech lidé které znal, ztratil svůj optimismus.

„Poďte, Bilbo. Budete nám dělat společnost. Máme spoustu práce a sám se tu po chodbách toulat nemůžete,“ řekl vlídně, ovšem ruka, kterou Bilba držel, byla sevřená kolem jeho zad tak silně, že by se musel skutečně vzepřít, aby se vytrhl. Neřekl o tom nic, jen stiskl čelisti v troše hněvu nad tím, že už i Bofur si myslí, že s ním může zacházet jako s někým nesvéprávným. Nechal si to ale pro sebe a svého přítele následoval ze zahrady. Jistá nelibost v něm však zůstala, pomalu se měnící na pocit nutnosti vzdoru. Touhy něco udělat.

Naposledy se ohlédl po ovocných stromech, ruku položenou na Arcikamu skrytému pod jeho kabátcem, a zařekl se, že prostě najde způsob, jak přivést Thorina k rozumu.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin chtěl, aby za ním přišel do zbrojnice. Když mu to Dori vyřizoval, neznělo to ani trochu jako pozvání, byl to spíš tlumočený rozkaz. Nespěchal, nebyl jeho sluha ani poddaný, nebyl ani trpaslík, a v posledních pár hodinách se zdálo, že není vůbec nic. Zvláště měl dojem, že už není manžel, pokud vůbec někdy byl. Stal se nenápadným hobitem, na jehož slova a činy nikdo nebere ohledy, a když se pokusil jen naznačit, že je Thorinovo rozhodnutí odmítnout Bardovu prosbu o pomoc špatné, setkal se nejen s hněvem svého manžela, nýbrž i některých z ostatních trpaslíků. Bylo to jako být zahnaný do kouta, obklopený tvrdohlavými, hloupými blázny, kteří se raději skryli v těsných stěnách hory, než aby se vzdali sebemenšího dílu, něčeho tak malicherného, jako byl poklad. Jemu na pokladu nesešlo ani co by se za nehet vešlo, nechtěl ho vlastnit a už vůbec ho nechtěl bránit, toužil jenom nasednout společně s Thorinem na poníky a vrátit se zpátky do Kraje. Ke svým knihám, pohodlnému krbu a nudnému životu ženatého muže.

Přesně takové myšlenky, i přes svou lákavost chmurné, mu běžely hlavou, když kráčel ke zbrojnici. Její okované dveře byly pootevřené, dost na to, aby viděl celou přední část a slyšel hluk, který dělal přecházející trpaslík. Měl poslední šanci se obrátit, ale nevyužil ji.

Protáhl se mezi křídly dovnitř. Vdechl vzduch páchnoucí po žluklém oleji na promazávání zbroje, železu a taveném kovu, což mu nahnalo slzy do očí, žluč na jazyk a v nose ho to zaštípalo. Polkl odpornou pachuť v ústech a statečně pokračoval dál do útrob zbrojnice, kde Thorin nervózně přecházel tam a zpět jako uštvané lasice v kleci. Ramena měl strnulá, celý postoj napnutý a jeho mohutná postava byla podtržena hrůzostrašně vyhlížejícím brněním z těžkých plátů ocele nebo možná stříbra, určitě však zlata, které se lesklo ve světle pochodní. Modrý plášť obšitý hustou kožešinou a mohutná koruna na hlavě podtrhávala jeho královský majestát, ale zároveň byla v Bilbových očích nepatřičná. Opět tu před ním nestál jeho Thorin, panovačný, věčně otrávený, ale zároveň svým osobitým způsobem zábavný a laskavý trpaslík, do kterého se zamiloval. Byl to někdo jiný, koho nechtěl znát a komu patřily i uštvané oči zvířete, jež se k němu vzápětí obrátily.

„Dal sis načas,“ přivítal ho výčitkou místo pozdravu, okořeněnou zamračeným výrazem, který se však rychle změnil v drobný úsměv, „ale to nevadí. Je dobře, že jsi tu, něco pro tebe mám. Pojď sem blíž ke mně,“ vyzval ho a naznačil rukou před sebe.

Pomalu, krok za krokem k Thorinovi přistoupil a doufal, že to nevypadalo zbytečně obezřetně, protože nebylo. On se nebál, jak by se mohl vůbec bát vlastního manžela, někoho, s kým se rozhodl strávit život, jen prostě… Nemohl si nic nalhávat, když vypadal Thorin tak jako právě teď, vzbuzoval skutečný strach, neboť z něj vyzařovalo cosi nezdravého, co mu posílalo nepříjemné mražení po zádech a nutilo ho napínat svaly, jako kdyby byl připravený utíkat.

„Tady. Pohleď na tu krásu…“ zamumlal trpaslík a pak v rukách pozvedl košili.

Na první pohled si Bilbo myslel, že je to podivná stříbrná látka, to až když několikrát mrkl a podíval se blíž, zjistil, že jsou to tisíce malých kroužků z nějakého pro něj neznámého kovu. Bylo jich tolik, tak drobných a z tak tenkých drátků, že budily dojem celistvosti. Jak Thorin pozvedl košili trochu výš, tak se spíše se šustěním než cinkáním přelila a prohnula docela jako hedvábí. Nepotrpěl si na poklady, zlato, ani diamanty, ale košile, kterou držel trpaslík v rukách, měla v sobě něco téměř magického, co ho donutilo zvednout ruku a přejet po kovu prsty. Byl hladký, možná až jemný, a na dotek nepodobný těžkým drátěným košilím, které na sobě měli trpaslíci.

„Kovu, ze kterého je ukuta, se říká pravostříbro, moriské stříbro nebo také… Mithril. Je to lehký, ale pevný kov, který tě ochrání před ostřím téměř každé zbraně, se kterou by ses mohl střetnout. Tady, oblékni si ji. Pod svůj kabát,“ dodal ke své výzvě měkce, avšak důrazně.

Zvedl pohled od kroužkové košile k Thorinovi a krátce zaváhal. Arcikam ho stále tížil v kapse kabátce. Nemohl se od něj odloučit, jelikož kdyby ho nechal kdekoliv schovaný, mohlo se stát, že ho některý s trpaslíků najde. Neměl dojem, že by jeho nalezení dopadlo dobře a už vůbec by nedopadlo dobře, kdyby mu teď vypadl tady na zem, zároveň ani nemohl trpaslíkovu výzvu odmítnout, pokud by vůbec chtěl. Velmi opatrně proto svůj kabát sundal a neméně opatrně ho položil na zem a potom se natáhl po košili.

Měla svou váhu, to ano, ale netížila ani tolik co jeho teplý zimní kabát obšitý beránkem, co teď osamoceně vysel daleko odsud ve skříni na Dně Pytle. A byla opravdu jako látka, žádné skřípění kovu o kov ani zasekávající se oka, vlastně si dovedl představit, že ji sroluje nebo složí do své malé brašny a nebude mu vůbec překážet. Právě díky tomu šla velmi snadno natáhnout, nikde netlačila ani netáhla, a po pár okamžicích se ohřála tak, že ji téměř necítil. Jen další vrstva oblečení, nic víc. Překvapeně si přejel rukama po prsou a bocích.

„Padne dokonale,“ zhodnotil Thorin se spokojeným úsměvem trochu připomínajícím dravce, kterému se zalíbilo něco k jídlu. Přimhouřenýma očima klesal nahoru a dolů po Bilbově tělo, až to bylo znepokojivé.

Přešlápl z nohy na nohu a ošil se.

„Je to překrásné. Děkuji,“ řekl poněkud napnutým hlasem a s neméně nervózním úsměvem na tváři, nezdálo se ale, že by si toho trpaslík všiml. Jeho prsty se dotkly okraje košile a pak po ní pomalu běžely nahoru. Byl to zaujatý dotek, horký a silný tak, že se propaloval snad až k Bilbově kůži, jen se nedalo rozeznat, čím je Thorin tak fascinovaný, jestli kovem samotné košile nebo tím, kdo byl v ní.

Ruka se dostala až k okraji, který mu doléhal ke krku, a zde se zastavila. Zadržel dech, vyčkávaje, co se bude dít teď. Srdce mu bilo, částečně to bylo strachem, který tak moc nenáviděl, a zároveň i trochu mrazivým vzrušením, protože horké konečky prstů se dotýkaly i jeho kůže. Trochu se zachvěl. Thorinova ruka se opět dala do pohybu, teplé prsty pohladily vyklenutý tvar jeho ucha a zastavily se mu ve vlasech. Prudce vydechl, uvolněně, neboť ten dotek mu byl příjemný.

„Thorine...“

„Je to zbroj hodná mého manžele. Kov stejně čistý, jako je čistá tvá láska a oddanost ke mně,“ sklonil se dost blízko, že mohl Bilbo cítit jeho dech na své tváři a vidět plameny šílenství hořící v jeho krásných modrých očích. „Důvěřuji ti a chci, abys mi s něčím pomohl.“

Znejistěl; ať po něm bude chtít cokoliv, cítil, že se mu to nebude zamlouvat.

„Arcikam. Královský klenot, můj klenot, myslím, že není v pokladnici. Už ne,“ zaskřípal zuby, hněv vepsaný ve tváři a jeho ruka, vpletená do Bilbových vlasů, se sevřela, „Jsem přesvědčen, že ho někdo ukradl, aby si skrze něj mohl nárokovat můj trůn a poklad. Mé právoplatné dědictví!“

Hrklo v něm. Pokud měl Thorin podezření, tak… ne, kdyby ho skutečně měl, jistě by mu nedal dárek, to by nedávalo smysl ani zlatem obluzené hlavě. Trochu se uklidnil, ale ne zcela, bušící srdce a rozsolnaté nohy mu stále znepříjemňovaly schopnost odpovědět.

„Kdo myslíš, že by to měl udělat? Protože já nemám dojem… opravdu ne, nemyslím, že by to kdokoliv dokázal…“ pokusil se vyvrátit trpaslíkova podezření, jenže jeho tvrdý výraz a hrubé zavrčení mu ani nedovolilo dokončit myšlenku.

„Každý do jednoho má důvod. Moji synovci a bratranci pro moc, ostatní jen pro zlato a samotnou krásu Arcikamu. Jeden z nich to prostě musel být,“ prohlásil rozhodně, hrubým, chladným hlasem. Nemilosrdným, jako čepel skřetího meče.

„Můžeš se mýlit. To, že jsme Arcikam ještě nenašli… vůbec nic to neznamená,“ rozhodil bezradně rukama, košile při tom tichounce zašustěla. „Dole je doslova moře zlata, pořád se přelévá a sype z místa na místo, jak by tam někdo za pár dní mohl najít kámen velký jako… nevím, moje ruka?“

„Arcikam je to nejvzácnější, co může Hora nabídnout. Šmak by ho měl blízko sebe, možná pod tlapou nebo pod hlavou. Byl by snadno k nalezení, ale přesto jsme ho nenašli. To, že mi ho někdo vzal, je jediné vysvětlení a ty,“ položil mu ruku na prsa, „musíš zjistit, kdo ho má, abych ho mohl donutit mi ho vrátit.“

Pootevřel ústa v protestu, jenže při pohledu do divokých modrých očí věděl, že je to marné. Vždy věděl, že lhát Thorinovi není snadné, stejně jako není snadné před ním předstírat. Ať byla jeho mysl nemocná jakkoliv, stále to byl v jádru on, se všemi svými majestátními gesty, stejně jako jemnými úsměvy, které činily jeho tvář tak krásnou, a hlavně šestým smyslem, který z něj dělal tak dobrého vůdce. Cítil kolem sebe lež a zradu, jen nedokázal, nebo možná nechtěl, nalézt toho, kdo ho skutečně zradil.

Kámen ležící mu teď ještě stále u nohou v kapse jeho kabátce se zdál ještě obludnější, než kdykoliv předtím. Zakroutil hlavou. Netušil, jestli odmítá Thorinovo nevyslovené a snad i nepomyšlené nařčení nebo spolupráci s ním. Nejspíš obojí. Vina za krádež ležela na něm, a proto opravdu nechtěl slídit u ostatních.

„To nemohu. To nejde.“

„Jedině ty to může udělat. Tobě důvěřuji, vím, že bys mě nezradil a neokradl, a stejně tak ti důvěřují i ostatní. Znám tě a viděl jsem, že dokážeš se svým jazykem divy,“ koutky se mu zachvěly v trochu divokém, dvouznačném úsměvu – ani teď nepřestal se škádlením, které nutilo Bilba se červenat. „Vemluv se do jejich přízně a zjisti, kdo mě okradl. Je mi jedno, jak to uděláš nebo co jim řekneš, nebudu dbát na slova viníka, až ho odhalíme, i kdyby tvrdil, že ses podílel na zradě. Tomu bych beztak nikdy neuvěřil, protože ty… jsi můj půlčík.“

„Thorine, tohle já neudělám. Oni všichni,“ neurčitě mávl rukou ke dveřím zbrojnice, „jsou moji přátelé a já za žádných okolností nebudu špehovat svoje přátele. Ani pro tebe ne. To prostě… není to správné, rozumíš? Nezaslouží si tvoji nedůvěru…“  _tu bych si spíše zasloužil já_ , dodal ke svým slovům v duchu, protože jen tak dokázal nahlas pokračovat se stejným přesvědčením, s jakým začal, „a obviňování, jsou to totiž ti nejoddanější trpaslíci vůbec. Nikdo z nich tě nezradil ani neokradl, stačí jenom dál hledat a ten kámen se určitě...“

„Odmítáš uposlechnout rozkaz svého krále?!“ zahřímal Thorin.

Nestačil se nijak bránit. Jedna silná ruka mu stiskla rameno, až cítil okraj kroužkové košile, jak se mu zakousl do kůže v ohybu krku a druhé mu sevřela bok. Síla stisku byla ještě násobena tím, jak se k němu trpaslík naklonil a opřel se o něj svou vahou. Bilbo zavrávoral dozadu a narazil zády do jednoho ze sloupů. Ve skutečnosti nic z toho nebolelo, sevření bylo sice pevné a rána do zad nepříjemná, ale žádná fyzická bolest nepřišla, jen nepohodlí a nežádoucí strach. Co mohlo být děsivější než mít strach z někoho, koho milujete? Nemyslel si, že by v celé Středozemi nebo celém světě našel něco děsivějšího.

„Ne… ne. Pokusím se udělat, oč jsi mě požádal,“ souhlasil, ač naprosto netušil, co bude dělat. Nemohl na nikoho svalit vinu, ani nemohl dát Arcikam do Thorinových rukou. Bude muset vymyslet něco jiného, něco, co zabrání boji a ochrání jeho trpaslíka… všechny trpaslíky.

„Věděl jsem, že se na tebe mohu spolehnout, ghivashel,“ řekl Thorin opět klidným, vlastně až zjihlým hlasem, sevření jeho rukou povolilo a on se nad ním naklonil. „Až společně získáme Arcikam, moje právo na trůn bude nezpochybnitelné, budu králem a určím pro nás takové pravidla, jaká já budu chtít. Přemůžeme spolu osud, přepíšeme zákony a nakonec staneš po mém boku, jako první hobití choť trpasličího krále v dějinách tohoto věku. Ale teď… musíme o nás pomlčet, abys mohl splnit svůj úkol. Souhlasíš?“ zeptal se, avšak bylo jasné, že to není skutečný dotaz, na který by se dalo odpovědět záporné.

Bilbo beztak nechtěl. Už teď měl dost starostí, další navíc v podobě dvanácti trpaslíků, před kterými musel hájit své podivné manželství, opravdu nepotřeboval.

„To je moc dobrý nápad, opravdu dobrý. Kdyby věděli, že jsme manželé, určitě by jim to bylo podezřelé,“ přitakal tak ochotně, jak jen dokázal, a nejspíš to bylo uvěřitelné, protože Thorin se pousmál a sklonil se k němu.

Trochu strnul, když se fousy otřely o jeho tvář a stříbrné korálky ho zastudily na krku. Jeho ztuhlost přešla v drobné zachvění, jak teplé rty putovaly po jeho čelisti až k jeho vlastním rtům. Tiskly se k nim zvolna, špička jazyka mu přejela po puse v nabídce, ne hrubosti. Uvolnil se a dovolil Thorinovi polibek prohloubit, zatímco ho objal kolem krku a postavil se na špičky. Svou vahou ho k sobě trochu přitáhl, ale také se přitiskl k jeho hrudi, což bylo zvláštní. Jeho mithrilová košile se s nepatrným zaskřípěním otřela o plátování Thorinovy zbroje. Byl ze všech stran obklopen železem, stejně stísněný jako v ozubených kolech, tentokrát skutečně železných, ale zároveň se nedokázal bát jako předtím nebo se cítit tak nepříjemně. Snad za to mohla únava, možná prostě jen… chtěl svého manžela zpět, takového, jaký byl, než dorazili do této prokleté hory nebo alespoň takového, jako byl ve zdejších zahradách. Když se tiskl k jeho železem obalené hrudi a ochutnával jako ústa, mohl si to alespoň představovat.

„Bilbo… můj Bilbo,“ povzdechl si Thorin těsně u jeho ucha, když jejich polibek přerušil, a pak se odtáhl zcela, „tak rád bych tě vzal do svého pokoje, ale musím se vrátit k pokladu. Když si dovolili ukrást Arcikam, jen Mahal ví, co jiného mi budou chtít vzít. Buď na sebe opatrný, nikdy nesundávej svou mithrilovou košili a hlavně nikomu nevěř.“

„Budu opatrný,“ slíbil upřímně, nehodlal být nic jiného, než opravdu hodně, hodně opatrné, ve všem co dělá a říká. Neměl totiž jinou možnost.

Thorin vážně kývl, sevřel jeho tvář v dlaních a sklonil se, aby mu vtiskl dlouhý, horký a vlhkých polibek na čelo. Bylo to gesto natolik vřelé i něžné, že pocítil pod víčky nepříjemné pálení rodících se slz. Pevně proto zavřel oči a držel je zavřené, dokud nezmizely nejen rty z jeho čela a ruce z jeho tváří, ale i sálající teplo příznačné pro trpaslíkovu blízkost. Odvážil se je otevřít, až když slyšel kroky mířící ke dveřím a hlavně vrzání jednoho otvírajícího se křídla. Zachytil už jen okraj pláště mizícího mezi dveřmi a byl za to rád. Konečně si mohl oddechnout. Styděl se za to, že je za Thorinův odchod z místnosti rád, ale ta trocha úlevy tu byla, ať chtěl nebo ne.

Sebral ze země svůj kabát a předtím, než si ho natáhl, ještě zkontroloval Arcikam stále ještě uložený v jeho kapse. Zapnul všechny knoflíky. Nejen, že tím zakryl košili, ještě si pojistil, že byl kámen naprosto neviditelný. Bezpečně skrytý před pohledy všech, zvláště těmi Thorinovými, a ještě nejlépe by ho měl odnést, co nejdál od pokladnice.

Nohy ho snad právě kvůli touze být daleko od Thorina vedly ze zbrojnice všemi těmi dlouhými chodbami až ke dveřím knihovny. Škvírou pod jejich dolním okrajem dopadalo na chodbu světlo, to znamenalo, že uvnitř někdo je. Krátce zaváhal, jestli má vejít, nakonec se ale vstoupit rozhodl. Možná, že by mu rozhovor s Orim nebo Balinem – ti hlavně trávili čas v knihovně – přišel vhod. Dokonce se nad tou myšlenkou i drobně usmál, jak pomalu kráčel mezi zaprášenými regály ke stolům, kde svítily louče a svíčky. Úsměv mu však z tváře spadl, když uviděl Balina sedícího za stolem, na němž ležel jeho meč a helma, a se shrbenými zády, jak se skláněl k zemi. Tichou, vysokou místností se k Bilbově jemnému hobitímu sluchu neslo drobné popotahování a hlasité polykání. Zadržované vzlyky.

Váhavě popošel ještě o krok dopředu. Dobré vychování mu radilo nechat trpaslíkovi diskrétně prostor, jenže obava, která byla silnější než dobré vychování, ho nutila promluvit.

„Baline?“

Starý trpaslík sebou cukl, prudce se narovnal, obrátil k němu hlavu a zároveň sáhl po zbrani ležící na stole. Stalo se to tak rychle, že to jistě musely být jenom velmi hluboko zakořeněné instinkty vojáka, kterým Balin dříve býval. Překvapeně zamrkal, načež jílec meče opět pustil a trochu sklonil hlavu.

„Ach, pane Pytlíku. Neslyšel jsem vás vejít,“ promluvil stejně poklidně a s vlídností jako vždy, jediné, co vypovídalo o jeho předešlém pláči, bylo to, jak si nenápadně otíral rukávem vyčuhujícím z plátování na zápěstí slzu ze své tváře.

„Omlouvám se, Baline, nechtěl jsem vás vyděsit. Nenosím boty a jsem hobit, takže…“ nervózně a tiše se zasmál, „nenadělám moc hluku, víte? Celé generace praxe a jediný způsob, jak se bránit zlým velkým lidem nebo… vlastně úplně čemukoliv.“ Zatímco mluvil, přistoupil až k židli a položil na její opěradlo ruce. „Mohu se posadit?“

„Ovšem… ovšem, Bilbo, jen se posaďte.“ Pokynul mu Balin rukou k židli.

Opatrně ji nadzdvihl kousek nad zem a položil dost daleko na to, aby se mohl usadit. Šoupající židle dělaly hluk, který rušil posvátný klid knihovny a odpočinek toho nespočtu prastarých knih, svitků, ale také nástěnných map a tapiserií, které je obklopovaly. Knihy byly studnicí vědění a toho si vážil stejně hluboce jako přírody a miloval ho stejně vřele jako svou zahradu, proto mu ani zdejší zatuchlý pach plný prachu z pergamenu a papíru nijak nevadil. Všeobklopující klid byl příjemný nebýt ztichlého starého trpaslíka na druhé straně stolu. Posunul se po židli trochu k okraji, připravený Balina oslovit, když v tom on jako první prolomil ticho.

„Je mi téměř dvě stě padesát roků, poznal jste to vůbec?“ zeptal se Balin, přičemž k němu krátce pozvedl pohled, který ovšem nežádal o odpověď. „Bojovník v mém věku může většinou už jen snít o tom, že ještě zažije bitvu, ve které položí svůj život. Já jsem o ní nesnil. Doufal jsem, že nikdy nepřijde, dokonce i ve chvíli, kdy jsem se k Jeho Výsosti připojil na této výpravě. Nemám strach z umírání s cizí čepelí v těle, Mahal chraň před takovou zbabělostí,“ zakroutil hlavou a sklopil pohled k meči, po jehož jílci přejížděl prsty, „ale mám strach vidět ty mladé, jak přijdou o svůj život ve zbytečné bitvě. Nechci ani vidět umírat ty, kteří by mohli být našimi spojenci a děsí mě představa, že všichni zemřeme zde, v Hoře, zahnaní do kouta jako myši. Když se tak slyším, musím vám připadat jako starý zbabělec,“ dodal hořce.

„Ne!“ zakroutil důrazně hlavou. „Nejste zbabělec, nikdo z nás není, jen nechceme… umřít.“

„Bez posil je naše smrt téměř jistá, chlapče, a to je na tom právě to nejhorší. Nezemřeme hrdě v boji, nýbrž v ruinách našeho kdysi slavného města. Dostihne nás hlad, ne meče a šípy.“

„Zásoby nám ještě nějaký čas vydrží a je tu zahrada, kde rostou ovocné stromy. Nezemřeme hlady.“

„Našel jste ereborskou zahradu?“ podivil se Balin, avšak dřív, než na to stačil odpovědět, se jeho výraz změnil na pochopení a pokýval s úsměvem hlavou. „Hobit, že? Už po cestě jsem obdivoval vaše nadšení pro krásy přírody, byť nás celou cestu stíhali skřeti. Bohužel, sebelepší zahradník nedokáže zabránit tomu, aby zahradu na zimu pokryl sníh a led. Následujících pět měsíců nepřežijeme.“

„Jenže to ani Bardovi lidé. Nemají jídlo, o všechno přišli, když jejich město shořelo. Je to kruté říct, ale když zůstanou před branami Ereboru, zemřou, a to by Bard nikdy nedovolil. Odtáhne s nimi dřív, než přijde zima,“ hájil své přesvědčení, protože si byl jist tím, co lodník z Jezerního města udělá – nikdy nenechá nikoho zemřít pro zlato. Nebyl zachvácený šílenstvím jako Thorin.

„Bard a jeho lidé možná odejdou, ale elfové ne,“ odmítl starý trpaslík. „Král Temného hvozdu zná Erebor až příliš dobře, ještě z dob, kdy jsme s jeho panstvím měli dobré vztahy, a ví, že bez posil a zásobování zvenčí nemůže přežít ani nás třináct trpaslíků. Nevýhoda života v kameni - neroste tu nic, co by se dalo jíst. A král Thranduil umí být trpělivý.“

„Potom se musíme odsud dostat stůj co stůj. Musí existovat cesta ven.“ Spíš nechtěně, v zápalu, uhodil dlaní do stolu, kromě toho, že to udělalo zbytečně dramatický zvuk, který se odrazil od vysokého stromu knihovny, ho ještě ruka pekelně rozbolela. S tichým syknutím si ji protřel.

„Nikdo z nás odsud nemůže odejít. Budeme chránit náš domov a poklad až do posledního dechu, protože tak to přikázal náš král,“ řekl Balin důrazně, ovšem ne skutečně přesvědčivě.

„Ano, přikázal to, jenže on…“ odmlčel se, jak nechtěl nahlas říct, že zešílel. Myslet si to bylo dočista něco jiného, než to vyslovit a muset sám sebe poslouchat, jak tu krutou pravdu pronáší. „Thorin si myslí, že někdo z vás ukradl Arcikam, a chtěl po mně, abych zjistil, kdo to udělal. Nemyslí na nic jiného než na ten kámen a na poklad. Myslím, že si ani neuvědomuje, jaké nebezpečí nám tu hrozí. On je… je…“ ztichl.

„Nemocný?“ dokončil za něj starý trpaslík s drobnou otázkou na konci. „Já vím. Viděl jsem tu samou nemoc u jeho děda. Obestřela jeho mysl plíživěji než tu Thorinovu, ale nebyla o to méně zhoubná. Touha, potřeba, láska ke zlatu tak divoká a žárlivá, že spaluje vše kolem našeho krále stejně jako dračí oheň. A Arcikam byl vždy na vrcholu té touhy.“

„Kdyby… kdyby ten kámen získal, pomohlo by mu to? Uspokojilo by to jeho touhu po pokladu?“ zeptal se jen s nepatrnou nadějí, že by přeci jen mohl být kámen v jeho kapse lékem a ne něčím, co by Thorinův stav ještě zhoršilo. Výraz na Balinově tváři ovšem jeho naděje zničil, ještě dřív než starý trpaslík vůbec promluvil.

„Arcikam je největším pokladem této hory a jedním z nejvzácnějších klenotů v celé Středozemi. Ten, kdo ho má ve svém držení, získává Mahalovo požehnání usednout na Ereborský trůn, ale neznamená to, že získá vše ostatní. Stále tu bude zlato, drahé kameny, vzácné šperky, které se daní nashromáždit, a země, které se dají dobýt. Vlastnit Arcikam jen přiživí Thorinovu touhu vlastnit a přivede ho k přesvědčení, že když může mít něco tak vzácného, má právo vzít si i vše ostatní. A on to udělá nebo se o to alespoň pokusí, protože on není,“ povzdechl si a na okamžiku zavřel oči zvlhlé slzami, „není svůj děd ani otec. To, kým je, mu kladlo do cesty překážky už v době, kdy byl mladým princem a pak, když se stal naším vůdcem, činilo ho to v očích některých trpasličích pánů slabým a zranitelným. Thorin neměl nikdy v povaze ustoupit, ale čas změnil jeho neústupnost v tvrdé odhodlání a spalující ctižádost. Nejsou to špatné vlastnosti pro vůdce a krále, ale musí je doprovázet také zdravý rozum.“

Balin mluvil o věcech, které si doposud neuvědomil, snad kvůli své hobití povaze, kdy myslet dál než k dalšímu setí, bylo trochu nad jeho síly. Ale teď mu to došlo. Byl v situaci, kdy za každých okolností věci skončí špatně. Pokud prohrají, zemřou hlady v obležení elfského vojska, ale pokud vyhrají a Thorin získá Arcikam i trůn a jeho mysl zůstane zachvácena šílenstvím, snadno se z něj stane strašlivý tyran. Toužil by říct, že si to nedokáže představit, jenže dokázal. Hrdlo se mu z takové vize nepříjemně stáhlo – byl to nejhorší způsob, jak o svého trpaslíka navždy přijít.

„Když mu nepomůže Arcikam, musí existovat něco jiného, co ho… přivede zase zpět,“ naléhal, přičemž nevěděl, jestli tím chce nalézt u Balina odpověď, přesvědčit ho, že má hledat způsob, jak Thorinovi pomoct, nebo přesvědčit sebe, že takový způsob vůbec existuje.

„Není nic, co bychom mohli udělat. Možná, ale jenom možná, by se on sám dokázal zbavit nemoci, jenže…“ Zakroutil hlavou v beznadějném gestu, smutek a bolest byla v jeho tváři a hlavně očích jasně patrná. Vypadal tak staře, možná na svůj z Bilbova pohledu opravdu úctyhodný věk.

„On si vůbec neuvědomuje, že je nemocný,“ dokončil za něj. Co mohl zatím vidět, Thorin opravdu nechápal, že se nechová normálně, a nejspíš nebyl způsob, alespoň ne bezpečný, jak mu říct, že ztrácí rozum. Zdálo se to být naprosto beznadějné. Unaveně si povzdechl a složil tvář do dlaně. Potřeboval by se vyspat, skutečně vyspat ve své pohodlné měkké posteli doma v pelouchu na Dně Pytle, aby mohl pořádně přemýšlet.

Náhle mu teplá ruka spočinula na zápěstí paže položené na stole. S trhnutím vzhlédl k Balinovi.

„Pokud má někdo z nás šanci dostat se nepozorovaně pryč, pak jste to vy, pane Pytlíku, a měl byste to udělat,“ vyzval ho Balin a bylo vidět, že to myslí vážně.

Zakroutil zamítavě hlavou.

„Ano… možná bych se odsud nějak dostal… nejspíš ano, ale nikdy bych to neudělal. Nenechal bych tady nikoho z vás, jste moji přátelé a... a slíbil jsem vám, že vám pomohu získat zpět váš domov,“ bránil se vehementně byť jen myšlence, že by odešel. Ano, pomyslel tisíckrát na svůj domov, toužil změnit minulost a zajistit, že se nikdy k Hoře nedostanou nebo odsud všechny a hlavně Thorina, odvést a už se nikdy nevrátit, ale nikdy nepomyslel na to, že by sám nadobro odešel. To by bylo naprosto zbabělé, nečestné a proti všemu, v co věřil.

„Jsme tady, to znamená, že jste svůj slib dodržel, vaše smlouva je u konce. Máte právo odejít,“ naléhal starý trpaslík dál a jeho stisk zesílil.

„Neuteču! Nejsem zbabělec!“

„To neříkám,“ trochu si povzdechl a zcela uvolnil sevření, aby ruku přitáhl zpět na svou stranu stolu, „Když ale lidé a elfové vyhrají a my všichni zemřeme, budou to jejích písně o vítězství, které se budou zpívat, a jejich příběhy, které se budou vyprávět, a vězte, že nás nevylíčí v zářivých barvách. Já bych se s tím smířil, ale ostatní… ti mladí si nezaslouží, aby se na ně pamatovalo jen ve zlém. Bylo by pěkné, kdyby přežil někdo, kdo bude o Thorinovi a jeho společnících vyprávět a zpívat v dobrém.“

„Ani tak nemohu odejít. Nejen že tu chci zůstat a pomoct vám, jak jen budu moci, také jsem vázán Thorinovi slibem a nemohu...“

„My jsme vázání slibem a poslušností, protože jsme jeho poddaní, Durinův lid a on je náš král, ale vy nejste ani trpaslík, Bilbo. Ať si myslíte, že k němu máte jakoukoliv povinnost, je to jen vaše rozhodnutí a nikdo z nás vám nebude zazlívat, když odejdete,“ starý trpaslík zněl tak upřímně, že téměř toužil říct ano, „Jediné, co opravdu chci, je, abyste alespoň vy zůstal naživu.“

„Já nemohu,“ zakroutil hlavou, bylo to spíš unavené gesto než skutečné intenzivní odmítnutí. „Opravdu nemohu. Nikdo z vás nemá k Thorinovi takovou povinnost, jako já,“ odmlčel se, protože si uvědomil, že říká příliš mnoho. Nechtěl prozradit víc, než bylo zdrávo, ale zároveň chtěl. Zdravý rozum společně s obavami mu kázal mlčet, jenže jeho poctivost, svědomí stejně jako přirozená hobití pravdomluvnost, se kterou se v posledních dnech neustále potýkal, ho nabádala, ať řekne Balinovi pravdu. Byl to přeci jen Balin, který už dávno věděl, že si je Bilbo vědom skutečného Thorinova pohlaví, tedy toho tělesného, a tam v Jezerním městě se téměř zdálo, že by nejen souhlasil s tím, kdyby si Thorina namlouval, ale dokonce že ho k tomu přímo nabádá. Možná to bylo bláznovství nebo jenom jeho zdání, případně klam vlastní paměti zastíněné vším tím kamením kolem a nevyspání, jenže i tak se nadechl k tomu, aby řekl pravdu.

„Dokážete udržet tajemství? Velmi, velmi delikátní tajemství, takové, které…“ zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl, „i vy sám budete muset vyslechnout s chladnou hlavou a otevřenou myslí?“

Balin vážně přikývl.

„Pokud si to přejete, mohu se zavázat mlčenlivostí, ale…“ zvedl ruku, přísný výraz na tváři a pohled v očích, „nemohu vám slíbit, že zachovám takové tajemství, které by měl znát můj král. Jsem věrný hlavně jemu, to jistě chápete,“ dodal už o mnoho vlídněji.

„Ano, chápu, ale to není něco, co by už dávno nevěděl,“ odvětil způsobem, jako kdyby chtěl pokračovat, jenže hlas se mu vytratil.

Když si v útlém mládí, ještě předtím než ztratil své iluze o světě a přestal hledat elfy v lesích kousek od jeho kopce, představoval, jak svým rodičům a přátelům oznámí zasnoubení, vždycky to bylo něco veselého. Nejdřív to viděl tak, že prostě jen svou vyvolenou přitáhne domů na Dno Pytle rovnou do kuchyně, kde už budou jeho rodiče čekat – matka u plotny a otec u novin nebo knihy – a společně to na ně vyhrknou. Jako starší, po tom, co jeho otec zemřel, si představoval něco klidnějšího, jako odpolední čaj, na který svou milou přivede, a pak to společně matce oznámí, zatímco budou jíst koláčky a popíjet dobrý čaj. Nakonec, po smrti matky, uvažoval spíše o správné Pytlíkovské zásnubní hostině, na které by učinil oznámení přede všemi příbuznými i spoustou neznámých lidí, hezky se sklenkou vína v ruce a vší vážností, která se hodila k jeho jménu. Teď byly všechny jeho představy ztracené a bezcenné a on ani neuměl jedinému člověku říct, že už je počestně ženatý pan Pytlík ze Dna Pytle.

Sklopil zrak ke svým v klíně pevně zatnutým rukám.

Nic nemohlo být utajováno navěky a on raději řekne pravdu hned, než aby časem vyšla najevo sama. Tak se za ni alespoň nebude muset stydět.

„Thorin… považuji ho za přítele, vlastně je víc než můj přítel,“ pronesl nakonec větu, za kterou by se nejraději řádně na místě propleskl. Nedalo se z ní nic vyčíst, a proto nebylo ani trochu divu, že vypadal Balin trochu zmateně, ale také se mračil, takže mu to možná i došlo.

„Ach… chápu,“ pokýval nakonec hlavou a smutně se pousmál, „Už v Jezerním městě jsem viděl, jak se na Thorina díváte. Nemohu vám to mít za zlé, chlapče, Thorin je, co si budeme povídat, stále velmi krásný a také má kouzlo, kterému se nedá odolat...“

„Ne, vy tomu nerozumíte, Baline. Já nejsem zamilovaný chlapec… tedy ano, jsem zamilovaný do Thorina, ale nejsem už dávno žádný hloupý klučina, co by si myslel, že se bude ženit s první dívkou, která mu dá věneček. Já s Thorinem jsme byli milenci a teď jsme manželé,“ vyslovil pomalu, každé slovo dost zřetelně, aby to mohl trpaslík, každou slabikou překvapenější, plně zpracovat. „Vzali jsme se a své manželství jsme…“ dlouze se nadechl, jeho počestnost stále ještě nebyla nakloněná mluvit o něčem tak intimním na veřejnosti zrovna v tuto chvíli, ale alespoň už se nebránila vyjevení pravdy, „zkonzumovali, jak kážou trpasličí tradice. Thorin je můj… manžel, proto mě k němu váže věrnost a povinnost jaká nikoho z vás. Pro nás hobity znamená sňatek, že s tím druhým zůstaneme v dobrém i ve zlém, ve zdraví i v nemoci. Nemohu odejít.“

Vyslovením těch pár vět z něj odpadlo velké břímě, kámen tak těžký, jako samotný Arcikam spočívající v jeho kapse a táhnoucí ho s každým krokem směrem k zemi. Jeho uvolnění ale nemělo dlouhého trvání. Ticho, které po jeho posledním slově nastalo, se zdálo být ještě tíživější, než udržovat v sobě lež. Balin vypadal jako socha starého trpaslíka, strnulý na místě a jeho ruka, položená na stole, se sama od sebe otvírala a zavírala. Seděl tak příliš dlouho, než zalapal po dechu a přitiskl si pěst na rty.

„Mahal nám pomáhej,“ zamumlal Balin. „Víš, chlapče, co tu vůbec povídáš? Jestli jste spolu opravdu sdíleli lože, potom…“ potřásl hlavou, jakoby se z ní snažil dostat nějakou vtíravou myšlenku. „Stalo se to po svobodné vůli vás obou?“

Bilbo se prudce napřímil, jak jím proběhla jiskra hněvu společně s odporem. Jak mohl Balin jenom naznačit, že by… ne! Nikdy, jen myslet na něco takového mu zvedalo žaludek a obracelo ho lícem nahoru.

„Ovšemže to bylo dobrovolné! Já bych nikdy neudělal něco tak odporného, jako někoho nutit… to… to prostě ne! A opravdu mě uráží, že se na něco takového vůbec ptáte!“

„Ne, pane Bilbo, nikdy bych ani nepomyslel, že byste zrovna vy byl něčeho takového schopen,“ přerušil ho Balin rychle. „Hluboce se omlouvám, pokud jste si tak můj dotaz vyložil. Já se ptal, jestli jste vy opravdu chápal, co to znamená, když budete s Thorinem jako muž se ženou. Řekl vám, že to pro náš lid znamená sňatek už předtím, než jste spolu ulehli, nebo až potom?“

„Chcete naznačit, že by Thorin mohl donutit mě?“ zeptal se, přičemž šok snadno vystřídal předešlý hněv.

„Nemyslel jsem přinutil násilím,“ potřásl starý trpaslík zamítavě hlavou, „Ale jeho mysl je velmi hluboko ve zlatém oparu, a jestli se rozhodl, že vy jste jedním z jeho majetků, tak by snad mohl… Nechci na to ani pomyslet, natožpak tak o svém králi mluvit, ale bolestnou pravdou je, že už nevím, co mohu od Thorina očekávat,“ řekl polohlasně beznadějně znějícím hlasem a jeho obavy a smutek se leskly v slzách, které se mu sbíraly v koutcích očí.

Natáhl se po trpaslíkových chvějících se rukách složených na jílci meče a překryl je svými. Jejich třes se zastavil zároveň s tím, jak Balin trochu ucukl, ale jen nepatrně. Potom se jeho ruce uklidnily zcela.

„Nic takového se nestalo, Baline,“ ujistil ho vážným, avšak měkkým hlasem, „Vzali jsme se už v Jezerním městě a nebylo to náhlé rozhodnutí… vlastně bylo to náhlé, neměli jsme před odjezdem sem moc času, ale stihli jsme s Bardovou pomocí uspořádat takovou malou improvizovanou hobití svatbu se všemi nutnými náležitostmi. Postaral jsem se o to, aby měl Thorin to, co si zaslouží, protože já jsem opravdu nemohl - promiňte mi, že to říkám tak otevřeně – snést, že bychom strávili jen jedinou noc spolu a to bylo všechno, co by nás dva spojilo po zbytek života. Chápu, asi to ode mne bylo sentimentální…“ nechal vyznít svá slova do ztracena, jen doufal, že starý trpaslík porozumí tomu, co se snažil říct.

Zdálo se, že ano, protože jeho výraz zjihl a napětí v rukách, které Bilbo držel, povolilo. Opět na chvíli vypadal, jako ten vlídný a veselý trpaslík, kterého si pamatoval z jejich cesty sem.

„A... a myslím, že vám dlužím omluvu,“ dodal rychle, dřív, než mohl Balin promluvit, nejspíš proto, že se musel omluvit, nemohl jinak a nechtěl být ve své omluvě přerušen, „vám a zvláště vašemu bratrovi. Já a Thorin jsme se vzali v době, kdy už jsem věděl o tom, že si váš bratr Thorina namlouval, a... velmi dobře chápu, že se měl Dwalin ode mne a Thorina dozvědět jako první, že už nemá se svými námluvami šanci, jenže v ten okamžik… vlastně ani teď není moc šťastný nápad o našem sňatku Dwalinovi říkat. Vůbec někomu říkat. Nemuseli by na to reagovat zrovna šťastně, zvláště teď, když máme před branami elfské vojsko a jsme tu zavření bez možnosti úniku,“ stiskl pevněji trpaslíkovi ruce. „Proto vás, Baline žádám, ne, já vás prosím, pomlčte před ostatními a zvláště před svým bratrem, o tom, co jsem vám právě svěřil. Chci po vás hodně, to si uvědomuji, ale také doufám, že to chápete.“

„Chápu to víc než dobře a jsem si jist, že ne všichni by souhlasili. Kdyby šlo o někoho jiného než o vás, Bilbo, taká bych nesouhlasil, jenže vy jste opravdu dobrý člověk. Vždy myslíte v první řadě na druhé a na jejich štěstí. Musím přiznat, vždy jsem si říkal, že přesně někdo takového náš král vedle sebe potřebuje. Někoho, kdo by dokázal svou vlídností zmírnit jeho prudkou a přísnou povahu. Škoda jen, že…“

„Že jsem hobit a ne trpaslík?“ dokončil za něj.

„Ano,“ přikývl. „Já, jakožto Balin a váš přítel, jsem za vás oba šťastný a přeji vám jen to nejlepší, i přes všechnu tu beznaděj, která nás obklopuje, ovšem jakožto lord Balin, jeden z ereborských pánů nemohu vašemu sňatku s Jeho Výsostí požehnat. Odporuje nejen našim tradicím, ale nejspíš i zákonům… nevím, nikdy se nestalo, že by si král pod Horou za svého chotě vyvolil někoho jiné rasy, ale nemyslím si, že by to předci schválili. Přesto,“ vyprostil své ruce zpod Bilbových, ale jenom proto, aby mohl povzbudivě poklepat na jeho předloktí, „svému bratrovi nic nepovím. A vaše omluva není třeba, pane Pytlíku, ničím jste se neprovinil. Naše tradice nedávají žádnou výhodu tomu, kdo si trpaslici namlouvá dříve, vždy a za jakýchkoliv okolností je volba na ní, její rozhodnutí platí, i kdyby se vybrala někoho, kdo jí dá pouze jediný námluvní dar a koho zná pár dní. Můj bratr neměl na Thorina větší právo než vy.“

„Pochybuji, že si někdo může činit na Thorina nároky nebo mu zabránit postavit se tradicím, zákonům a já nevím čemu, když si usmyslí, že něco chce. Je to starý, tvrdohlavý trpaslík,“ prohlásil se smíchem v hlase, částečně uvolněným ale i nervózním. Žaludek měl na vodě, nejspíš také z věčného hladu, a ruce studené, ale cítil se lehčí. Potřeboval, aby to někdo věděl, a Balinovo přijetí, byť ne oficiální, bylo skoro víc, než v co mohlo doufat. Ani víc nepotřeboval, věděl, že jeho city k Thorinovi jsou pravé a jejich hobití sňatek je platný, co si mysleli trpaslíci… inu s hořkostí si uvědomil, že je mu to vlastně jedno, i kdyby šlo o trpaslíky, které tak dobře zná.

„Ach, chlapče, to si ani neumíš představit, jak moc. Je jedním z nejtvrdohlavějších trpaslíků, které znám, a že je naše rasa proslavená palicemi z žuly,“ poklepal si pěstí do čela. „Pokud má ale někdo dovednost jeho tvrdou hlavu zlomit, pak věřím, že byste to mohl být vy. Nikoho jiného by si za manžele nezvolil a možná, jenom možná, byste to mohl být právě vy, kdo mu navrátí jasnou mysl. Nechci na vás nakládat větší břímě, než byste byl schopný unést, ale… přál bych si v to věřit.“

„To já taky,“ přitakal bez váhání, „jenže se bojím, že to tak nebude. Jedno vám ale slíbit můžu, udělám všechno proto, abych Thorinovi pomohl. Najdu lék, i kdyby to bylo poslední, co ve svém životě udělám,“  _a když ne lék pro něj, tak alespoň způsob, jak zabránit smrti všechno ostatních_ , dodal v duchu už jen sám pro sebe. Nemusel se v jeho chmurných úvahách utápět ještě někdo další, kdo už beztak měl sám starostí dost.

„Budu věřit, že to dokážete. Síly a odvahy na to v sobě máte dost,“ pokýval Balin vážně hlavou. „Teď pojďte, Bilbo, půjdeme se najíst. Jsem si jist, že Bombur už něco připravil. Musíme zůstat při síle a ve střehu.“

Souhlasně přikývl a vstal, jen aby zaváhal, jestli nemá Balinovi pomoct na nohy. Vypadalo to, že se vší tou ocelí na těle a velkým, na první pohled těžkým mečem nebude moci ani chodit, ale kupodivu se zvedl ze své židle docela svižně a meč si vsunul k pasu jediným lehkým pohybem. Bylo dobře vidět, že je to pravý válečník, na rozdíl od Bilba, který měl do bojovníka stále daleko, i s mečem u pasu a mithrilovou košilí na těle. Jeho zbraní byla mysl a slova, přesně, jak říkal Thorin, a toho bude muset využít.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popravdě je podle všeho Balin mladší než Thorin, ale respektuji spíše filmovou verzi, kde se Balin jeví výrazně starší než Thorin a, protože jsem řekla, že se Durinův lid dožívá 300 let, přišel mi věk 250 roků za docela přijatelný. :-)
> 
> Už jsem se zmínila, že v téhle povídce pořád všichni brečí? To, že přijdou o život, domov i čest naše trpaslíky nějak drtí.


	3. Chapter 3

Byly to tři dny, co je začali elfové a lidé z Jezerního města obléhat, alespoň pokud věřil Oriho slovům. Sám si jistý nebyl, rozhodně spal víc než dvakrát, ale to nic neznamenalo. V Hoře bylo pořád šero, chlad a napnuté atmosféra, ani jedno z toho mu nesvědčilo. Byl unavený, a když nejedl nebo tiše nesledoval Thorina na jeho trůnu, tak prostě spal. Pro hobity takový stres nebyl, ani pro tak statečného, jako Bilbo. To ticho a napnutý klid drásal jeho nervy do krve víc, než všechny hrůzy bojů se skřety nebo pavouky, které během cesty zažil, až se nakonec napětí změnilo v otupělost, ze které by mu mohla být útěchou snad jedině zahrada, kdyby ji našel. Jenže cestu k ní si nepamatoval a žádného z trpaslíků si netroufl oslovit, nechtěl na sebe upozorňovat. Nebylo to strachem z nich, ale jeho hobití instinkty mu prostě radily být nenápadný, tichý a skrývat se, a on byl příliš unavený na to je neuposlechnout.

Neznamenalo to ale, že úplně ztratil přehled o tom, kde trpaslíci jsou nebo co dělají. Thorin samozřejmě zůstával v pokladnici nebo trůnním sálu, z těch dvou míst se nevzdaloval snad ani na noc, rozhodně nepřišel za ním. Bofur s Bomburem se drželi hodně spolu, a pokud neměli hlídku na opevnění, tak trávili čas v kuchyni, kterou pro sebe objemný trpaslík obsadil. Jejich bratranec Bifur potom dělal… Bilbo vlastně netušil, co dělá, ale vídal ho, jak s mumláním chodívá po chodbách a žvýká mech, který někde sloupl ze stěny. Nori se téměř ztratil z dohledu, jen tu a tam ho spatřil na velmi nepravděpodobných místech, zato jeho bratra Oriho mohl zastihnout jedině na opevnění nebo v knihovně společně s Balinem, přičemž Dori naprosto rezignoval na snahu své sourozence uhlídat a, kupodivu, pomáhal Oinovi obnovit léčitelskou ordinaci, jak jen to s omezenými zdroji bylo možné.

Fili s Kilim jen málokdy opouštěli hradby, snad to bylo kvůli jejich horlivému nadšení nebo možná prostě jen proto, že nevěděli, co mají jiného dělat. A Dwalin… ten se zdržoval blízko Thorina, ne tak blízko, aby si ho trpasličí král všiml, zvláště ve svém poblouznění, ale dost na to, aby ho vídal Bilbo a aby on vídal jeho. Bylo to dost děsivé - přistihnout trpaslíka, jak upírá pohled jeho směrem s teď už velmi dobře známou nevolí a podezřívavostí. Vždycky se z toho otřásl.

Ale na celém tom bylo nejhorší to ticho rozprostírající se mezi všemi. Nikdo nemluvil, a pokud, tak jen sám k sobě nebo pár nejnutnějších slov s ostatními. Skupina veselých přátel, kteří usedali u ohně, zpívali a hráli, byla docela pryč.

Všechno pohltila prázdnota Hory, kterou se hlasitý hovor od brány nesl jako hřmění a vyrušil ho ze žvýkání ztvrdlého chleba. Znepokojeně zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se. Takový hluk nepamatoval od chvíle, kdy vstoupili do Hory, což znamenalo, že se něco děje. Útok snad? Ne, nejspíš ne, na to byla hádka zase až málo hlasitá, pokud by se vůbec trpaslíci přeli, kdyby je někdo napadl. Rozhodl se jít zjistit, co se děje.

Vstal zpoza zhrouceného sloupu, kde se skrýval, a vydal se po hlase směrem k bráně. Jak se k ní blížil, byl rozhovor nebo spíš hádka stále zřetelnější. Snadno poznal Balina, který něco, na sebe neobvykle hlasitě a pohnutě, říkal v trpasličím jazyce. Nerozuměl samozřejmě jedinému slovu, ale dobře rozeznal rozzlobený a zároveň zoufalý tón, který snad od starého, vlídného a vždy klidného trpaslíka nikdy neslyšel.

Pomalu vyšel ze stínů do světlého prostranství před bránou, kde se shromáždil Balin, Dwalin, Fili s Kilim a Gloin. Zdálo se, že důvodem pro celou hádku nebo jejím strůjcem je Dwalin. Stál totiž uprostřed kruhu ostatních, svou sekeru pevně v rukách a trochu pozvednutou a měl sveřepý výraz v obličeji. Otočil by se a odešel, kdyby v Balinově proslovu nezaznělo Thorinovo jméno. Tehdy se zamračení postoupil blíž k nim.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se.

Všichni trpaslíci do jednoho sebou vyděšeně trhli a ti, co už neměli v rukách zbraně, je okamžitě tasili, aby si vzápětí uvědomili, že je to jenom jejich hobit, kdo je přerušil, a opět je sklonili k zemi. Až na jednoho. Dwalin svou sekeru nadále držel v bojové pozici a mračil se na Blba víc než obvykle. Víc než kdykoliv předtím.

„Nic, hobití slídile,“ zavrčel nízkým, zlobným hlasem.

Bilbo trochu zamrkal a zamračil se. Nebyl žádný slídil, pokud byl něco ne zrovna hobity uznávaného za povolání tak zloděj. Více méně. Ukradl jeden jediný pohár z drakova pokladu a... Arcikam, samozřejmě, takže ano, zloděj možná, ale slídil nebyl.

„S dovolením já nejsem žádný slídil,“ ohradil se.

„Ne?“ sykl Dwalin a vykročil kupředu, jen aby mu cestu zatarasil Gloin a položil ruku na prsa. Vysoký válečník se zastavil a zle shlédl na menšího trpaslíka, který mu stál v cestě. Na jeden docela děsivý okamžik to vypadalo, že Gloina odstrčí stranou a bude pokračovat Bilbovým směrem, ale nakonec to neudělal. Topůrko jeho sekery dopadlo s hlasitou ranou na zem, jak ji nechal proklouznout mezi prsty a pak složil ruku na tupou rozšířenou horní část ostří. Zvuk pádu kovu na kámen donutil nejen Bilba, ale i ostatní sebou trochu cuknout.

„Tak jak říkáte malým mrzákům, co strkají svůj frňák do rozhovorů, které se jich netýkají?“

„Společenští hobité, kteří mají přehled o nejnovějším dění v Hobitíně?“ odpověděl hlasem překypujícím sarkasmem, na který samozřejmě trpaslík zareagoval hlubokým vrčením. „Nepřišel jsem sem slídit, jen mě vyrušila vaše hádka. Odešel bych, kdyby nepadlo Thorinovo jméno.“

Trpaslíci si vyměnili pohledy, až na Dwalina, který se stále díval přímo na něj, a jeho tvář byla strnulá v tvrdé masce. Ostatní vypadali i budili spíše dojem rozpačitosti a neochoty třeba jen promluvit, i když Gloin si cosi pro sebe pod vousy zamručel tak tiše, že mu ani svým dobrým sluchem nerozuměl.

„My jsme tu… probírali budoucí bojovou strategii,“ promluvil nakonec Fili, ne zrovna tak, že by mu věřil.

„Tak, tak,“ pokýval hlavou Gloin, stejně důvěryhodně jako mladý trpaslík, „Jsme tu zvažovali, estli Jeho Výsost… vydá rozkazy, které očekáváme.“

„Trocha té… bojové predikce, ano, přesně tak,“ přikyvoval Kili, který nejspíš ve skutečnosti ani netušil, o čem se to snaží mluvit, pokud vůbec o něčem.

Takový Dwalin se ani neobtěžoval pokoušet o nějaké krytí, prostě na něj jenom dlouze hleděl, pevně svíral sekeru a vypadal napnutý jako struna.

„Pravdou je,“ ozval se Balin, přičemž přistoupil blíž k Bilbovi, „že tu opravdu hovoříme o Thorinovi. Dwalin mu chce přednést svůj manželský návrh a hlavně já se mu to snažím rozmluvit,“ řekl s jistým důrazem v hlase.

Trpaslíci se po Balinovy ohlédli, spíš překvapeně, že prozradil téma jejich rozhovoru s takovou lehkostí. On se však na starého trpaslíka nepodíval. Upřeně se díval na trpasličího válečníka a v hlavě mu znělo jenom sdělení, že se Dwalin chystá požádat Thorina, jeho trpaslíka, o ruku. Bylo to opravdu znepokojivé a cosi ho nutilo předstoupit a říct 'S dovolením, to je moje trpaslice', ač věděl, že by to bylo opravdu směšné a hlavně nevychované.

„Vy chcete požádat Thorina o ruku? Vlezlo vám zlato na mozek?“ vyklouzlo mu něco daleko neslušnějšího, než co ho napadlo napoprvé, ale kupodivu se za to styděl méně. Možná už přicházel o své dobré vychování úplně.

„Nemáš zdání, o čem mluvíš, zakrslíku!“ sykl Dwalin.

„V tom se mýlíš, bratře, pan Pytlík velmi dobře ví, o čem mluví,“ řekl Balin klidně, bez ohledu na to, že se na něj všichni obrátili na několik dlouhých okamžiků, jako kdyby zjišťovali, jestli se nezbláznil on. Čelil těm pohledům bez mrknutí oka, možná i proto, že věděl, že se vzápětí upřou na Bilba. A rozhodně to nebyla pozornost vlídná. Jistě, nečekal by, že bude potěšený nebo smířlivý Dwalin, co ho však hodně překvapilo, bylo, jak se mračil Fili. Dobře známý pohled, který míval, když chránil svého strýce, ale ještě něco navíc. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že vědět o Thorinově skutečném pohlaví přinese na tváře jeho přátel tolik nevole.

Mírně si odkašlal.

„Ano, je to tak. Vím, že je Thorin… Jeho Výsost Thorin Pavéza…“ naznačil rukama kolem svého těla, „že je po tělesné stránce obdařen ženskými atributy, zatímco v hlavě je spíš… muž. Král a bojovník.“

„Jak jsi na to přišel, půlčíku?“ sykl Dwalin a pomalu k němu začal přistupovat, tentokrát už nezadržený nikým. „Plížil ses mu za patami? Šmíroval si, zvrhlé psisko, jen abys viděl, co má v kalhotách?“

Rozhořčeně se nadechl a jeho předešlá pobledlost byla nahrazena několika pomalu se stupňujícími odstíny rudé, která se ustálila někde mezi ponížením, studem a zlostí. Byl slušně vychovaný hobit, děkuji mnohokrát, a rozhodně už dávno nebyl ve věku, kdy by svoje vychování hodil za hlavu a šel někoho šmírovat, jen aby zjistil, jak vypadají jeho… věci dole pod pasem. Už to dávno věděl, nejen u Thorina, ne, že by samozřejmě hodlal takový argument vznést na veřejnosti.

„Já jsem s dovolením slušný hobití gentleman, nikdy bych nikoho, a zvláště dámu,“ - od Kiliho přišel neartikulovaný zvuk někde mezi smíchem a pobouřením - „nešmíroval, jen abych zjistil… to ani nebudu vyslovovat nahlas. Thorin mi to sám prozradil… Dobrá, musím připustit, že jsem si to spíše domyslel, ale Thorin… on mi to potvrdil.“

„Těžko se mi věří, že byste to jen tak poznal, pane Bilbo,“ podotkl Fili a pomalu vykročil směrem k němu, na tváři stále ten zamračený výraz. „Když jde o našeho strýce, nejsou si jistí ani trpaslíci a vy jste, promiňte mi to, jen hobit.“

Bez mrknutí oplácel upřený pohled mladého trpaslíka.

„Inu, co na to říct?“ pokrčil rameny v předstírané ledabylosti. „Jsem jen všímavější než ostatní. Pytlíkovský fištrón, víte?“ poklepal si prstem na hlavu, „Jestli chcete vědět jak, tak… byla to drobnost tam, pak zase tady. Pár zachycených pohledů od vás. K tomu něco málo znalostí z knih a voilá! Prostě jsem to věděl. Možná… ne, zcela určitě jsem se na to neměl Thorina ptát,“ formuloval opatrně svou lež, která nebyla úplně lží, „a omluvil jsem se mu za svou drzost, ale… On se tím nijak netajil, dobře? Vysvětlil mi, že váš Tvůrce má občas… záměr dát trpaslíkovi jiné tělo, než jaká je jeho duše. Což je naprosto v pořádku!“ zvedl ruce před sebe v případě, že by se musel bránit, „Jsem si jistý, že k tomu má Aulë své důvody a já nejsem ten, kdo by po nich měl pátrat. Ale vím a... a, promiňte mi tu drzost,“ obrátil se nebojácně na Dwalina, „že není horší okamžik, kdy se v tom šťourat, než teď. Kupříkladu tak, že byste Thorinovi připomněl, že je… trpaslice. Protože, víte, pokud mohu soudit, tak ho to trochu, ale jenom trošičku,“ naznačil prsty možná tak velikost hrášku, „rozčiluje. A jak každý z nás jistě uzná, rozzlobený Thorin je teď to poslední, co chceme.“

„Jeho Výsost je ke mně vázána slibem starším, než je váš mizerný život, půlčíku.“

„To bylo opravdu hrubé.“

„Nejste trpaslík, nemáte právo plést se do našich záležitostí. Netýkají se vás.“

„Má pravdu. Vy nejste trpaslík, a i když jste náš přítel, nemáte právo zasahovat do našich věcí. Netýkají se vás,“ souhlasil s ním Fili pevným hlasem.

„Správně,“ neohroženě vystoupil kupředu, „považuji se za Thorinova přítele a proto mi, při vší úctě, není jedno, co se s tím stane a už vůbec mi není lhostejné, že kvůli vám, Dwaline, strávil celý svůj život sám. Beru si právo ho chránit, ať se vám to libí nebo ne.“

„Bilbo, není dobrý nápad o tom teď mluvit,“ upozornil ho Balin stojící mu za zády.

„Právě naopak, považuji to za moc dobrý nápad,“ více méně odsekl, postoupil o další krok  směrem k Dwalinovi, bez ohledu na to, že musel začít zaklánět hlavu, aby mu vůbec viděl do očí. „Váš bratr mi všechno řekl. O tom, jak jste si před sto lety Thorina namlouval a pak naléhal, aby si vás vzal. Také vím, že raději než by se oženil se svým starým přítelem, kterého nemiluje, zaslíbil život svému lidu a zůstal sám. A vy,“ ukázal na něj prstem, byť to bylo neslušné, „teď chcete znovu udělat tu samou chybu a zase ho nutit k něčemu, co nechce udělat? Tehdy jste měl štěstí, byl to Thorin… náš Thorin, ale dnes?“ rozpřáhl ruce v bezradném gestu. „Nemá cenu o tom mlčet. Už to není on, změnil se… zlato a Hora ho změnila, a když na něj budete tlačit, tak toho budete litovat. Možná toho budeme litovat všichni.“

Někdo neznalý trpaslíků, by se mohl divit, že se umí pohybovat tak neuvěřitelně rychle, Bilbo je sice znal, ale stejně byl překvapený, když ho náhle obrovská ruka chytla za límec a zvedla do vzduchu. I když se nedusil, jen ho límeček košile a kabátce dřel do zadní části krku, stejně sevřel zápěstí Dwalinovy paže a pevně se ho držel, nohy volně klimbající ve vzduchu. Srdce mu v hrudi bilo rozčilením i strachy tak rychle, až měl skoro dojem, že má v prsou drobného ptáka třepetajícího křídly. Čelil rozzlobené trpasličí tvář plná jizev z boje. Přehnal to. Řekl víc, než bylo zdravé, jak už míval příliš často ve zvyku, zvláště na hobita, a teď ho před bolestí nezachrání ani mithrilová košile.

„Ty malá, špinavá kryso, jak se opovažuješ...“

„Říkat pravdu?!“ přerušil Dwalinovo tiché vrčení Balin ve stejném okamžiku, kdy chytil Bilba kolem pasu a zároveň strčil do ramene svého bratra.

Trochu to prasklo, jak nejspíš nějaký nekvalitní šev jeho košile povolil možná společně s látkou, ale byl volný. Stejně nečekaně jako se ocitl ve vzduchu, teď stál nohama opět na kamenné podlaze. Netušil, jestli to bylo tím náhlým pohybem nebo rozrušením, ale zapotácel se směrem dozadu, kde naneštěstí neměl Balinovu oporu, takže málem upadl. Vyrovnal to, ale musel se rukama opřít o vlastní kolena, nespouštěl při tom ale zrak z Balina.

„Bilbo zná celý příběh jen z mého vyprávění, a přesto pochopil to, co tobě, bratře, nedošlo ani za sto let,“ vmetl Balin svému bratrovy do tváře na něj nezvykle hlasitě. „Umoudři se a nech to být. Nepovede to k ničemu dobrému,“ dodal už mírněji.

„Thorin dal slib. Musí ho dodržet a Dwalin má právo žádat, aby tak učinil,“ ozval se Gloin. „Jediný, kdo se může postavit proti, jsou královi nejbližší příbuzní.“

Narovnal se a, stejně jako všichni ostatní, se obrátil na mladé trpaslíky. On to společně s Balinem udělal nadějně, protože to byla jediná šance, jak zabránit bláznovství, ke kterému se tu schylovalo. Nemínil si ani představovat, co se stane, pokud by Dwalin požadoval po Thorinovi jasnou odpověď. Mohlo to být cokoliv, v tom nejlepším případě snad jedině, že by jeho trpaslík vyzradil jejich tajný sňatek, což by bezesporu skončilo tak, že by mu dal Dwalin pěstí. Tak trochu právem, měl se to dozvědět hned, ale zároveň… Ne, žádat cizí ženu o ruku bylo prostě moc i na hobití uvolněné poměry. Zcela a naprosto za hranicí, takže by nejspíš tu ránu Dwalinovi oplatil bez ohledu na okolnosti a pak by z toho teprve byla polízanice větší, než když starostovi 'omylem' chrstl pivo na košili, když se o něm bavil za jeho zády. Nikdo se nebude přibližovat k jeho ženě, to prostě nebylo správné.

„Já souhlasím,“ prohlásil Fili bez zaváhání, „Strýc dal slib a právě nastal čas, aby ho dodržel. Může přijmout nebo odmítnout, to je na něm, ale musí volit. Kili?“ obrátil se na svého bratra.

Kili nevypadal, že by věděl, jak má odpovědět. Tvářil se bezradně, jako zvíře zahnané do kouta, jen pevně svíral meč visící mu u pasu. Jeho váhání byla šance.

„Kili,“ oslovil ho naléhavě a tím ho donutil, aby mu věnoval plnou pozornost, „než odpovíte, dobře si rozmyslete, jestli je váš strýc ve stavu, kdy může dělat tak… tak důležitá životní rozhodnutí. Nebo jestli je vůbec Dwalin pro něj ten... pravý,“ pokračoval bez ohledu na výhružné vrčení a vrzání kůže.

„O tom já přeci nemůžu rozhodovat. To je na strýčkovi,“ namítl Kili, ale přinejmenším o tom uvažoval.

„Ano, ano, ovšem. Nemůžete rozhodovat, ale můžete… můžete…“ neurčitě naznačil rukou, jako kdyby mu něco podával, „dát Thorinovi víc času a prostoru, aby se mohl rozhodnout, až mu bude lépe.“

Že neměl říkat těch posledních pár slov, věděl hned, jak je vyslovil. Nikdo kromě něj tu nebyl ochotný uznat, že se s jejich králem něco děje. Možná by si o tom s ním šuškali v soukromí nějakého temného kouta nebo nespočtu ztichlých místností, stejně jako to udělal Balin, ale nepřiznali by to jeden před druhým.

„Strýci nikdy nebylo lépe než s Dwalinem,“ prohlásil Kili, na což dokázal Bilbo jenom překvapeně zamrkat. „Sto let jsou dost dlouhé námluvy. Lord Dwalin má právo znát odpověď. Stejně jako můj bratr souhlasím, aby navrhl strýci manželství.“

„Děkuji za vaše požehnání a bude mi ctít využít ho hned,“ odpověděl Dwalin, přičemž se uklonil směrem k obou mladým trpaslíkům.

„Dwaline, já vás žádám, nedělejte to,“ zkusil to ještě naposledy, i když nedoufal, že by jeho slova padla na úrodnou půdu. Z Dwalinova vítězoslavného pohledu čišela sebejistota a byla skutečně rozčilující. Bez ohledu na to, že se trpaslík chystal udělat nejspíš nejhorší rozhodnutí svého život a znepříjemnit tak situaci všem, ještě navíc měl tu… drzost. Žárlil a zlobil se, ano, přesně tak, ale také byl zoufalý.

„Vyhrál jsem, půlčíku,“ zašeptal Dwalin pohrdavě, když kolem něj procházel.

Zatnul pěsti. Stálo ho hodně sil, vlastně úplně všechny, aby se po statném trpaslíkovi nevrhl, jedno jak hloupé, nevychované a špatné by to bylo. Nedokázal si pomoct, prostě mu chtěl skočit na záda, tlouct ho pěstmi, nadávat mu a možná si i kopnout. Nejvíc opovrženíhodné chování u hobita - zaútočit na někoho kvůli žárlivosti, jenže tohle bylo… Zakázal si pokračovat v podobných úvahách, beztak se schylovalo k něčemu mnohem horšího, než byl jeho vlastní bezmocný vztek a frustrace. A nebyl jediný, kdo si to uvědomoval, i Balinovu tvář halil stín nesmírných obav, když rychle vyrazil za svým vzdalujícím se bratrem, který rozhodně kráčel směrem k trůnnímu sálu.

Pospíšil si za nimi a nebyl samozřejmě jediný, i Thorinovi synovci a Gloin byli Dwalinovi v patách. Nevěděl, jestli je to nějaká součást zvyku, aby byli přítomni i rodinní příslušníci – v Kraji nebyla – protože popravdě vůbec netušil, co se bude dít, jen doufal, že to nakonec nebudu zahrnovat boj. Nemohl se rozhodnout, kdo je na tom hůř, jestli Dwalin ve svém vlastní posedlosti Thorinem, nebo naopak Thorin zatížený zlatou horečkou. Ne, že by na tom vůbec záleželo.

Dwalin, jdoucí v čele jejich průvodu, doslova vtrhl do trůnního sálu. Moci rozrazit dveře, jistě by tím dodal svému vstupu náležitou dramatičnost, jak měli všichni pompézní trpaslíci ve zvyku, naštěstí ale byly dveře dost velké a těžké, že by je i několik trpaslíků muselo otvírat s obtížemi. Ale alespoň kroky jeho velkých okovaných bot se rozléhaly síní dokonce hlasitěji než kroky všech ostatních, zvláště pak jednoho bosého hobita. Jeho by tedy Thorin přeslechnout mohl, ostatní však ne. Využil toho a zůstal vzadu, kde mohl dobře vidět i slyšet, ale nebyl viděn.

Statný trpasličí válečník dopochodoval až k poslednímu schodu před trůnem a poklekl na jedno koleno, hlavu uctivě skloněnou. Až tehdy Thorin pomalu obrátil hlavu, jako člověk něčím znavený, možná tou těžkou korunou a ještě těžším brněním, a podíval se směrem dolů ke svým nohám.

„Výsosti...“

„Lorde Dwaline,“ Thorin se na svém trůnu o dost napřímil a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, zastřenost, kterou měl předtím v očích, se vytratila a teď je všechny přejížděl bádavým pohledem, před kterým se Bilbo skryl za Balinovu dostatečně vysokou i rozložitou postavu, „Našli jste Arcikam? Nebo se ti lidští a elfští psi pohnuli ze svých brlohů?“

„Ne, můj pane,“ odvětil Dwalin a postavil se, avšak nevzpřímil se zcela, stále zůstal v mírné uctivě úkloně, „přicházím za vámi v osobní záležitosti.“

Thorin se na svém trůnu neopíral o područku, ani s dychtivým zájmem nenakláněl kupředu jako předtím. Pohled jeho očí byl ledový, spíš se podobající zvířeti na lovu. Bilbo si, snad ne jako jediný, uvědomil, že Thorin velmi dobře ví, proč za tím Dwalin přišel a už teď strnulost jeho rysů a chlad z něj sálající říkaly, jaká bude jeho odpověď. Jak to, že to nikdo neviděl… možná, snad kromě Balina, ale tomu jedinému nemohl pohlédnout do tváře.

„Mluv tedy,“ vyzval Thorin trpaslíka stojícího před ním.

„Můj pane, dostalo se mi té nesmírné cti vyznat se vám již před více jak sto lety ze svého citu a slíbit věrnost nejen jako váš poddaný a válečník, ale také jako muž,“ začal, a zatímco mluvil, upřímně a silným hlasem, postoupil o významný krok kupředu, dokud se špičky jeho okovaných bot nezarazily o kámen schodu, a pozvedl pěst v gestu, kterým chtěl svým slovům dodat na váze a také jistě dodal. „Během těch let neminul jediný den mého života, kdy bych nevěnoval každý svůj dech právě vám, můj pane, nebo kdy bych ve svých citech a touhách zakolísal. Proto vám nyní, v síních našich otců a pod klenbou znovuzískaného domova, předkládám poslední ze svých darů a skrze něj také sebe,“ prohlásil slavnostně, přičemž vyňal z kapsy dřevěnou krabičku velkou možná jako obě Bilbovy pěsti a s úklonou ji Thorinovi nabídl.

Napnuté ticho, které následovalo a které bylo přerušované jen hvízdáním meluzíny někde vysoko ve sloupoví, konečně prolomilo zaskřípění kovu o kov, jak se král zvedl ze svého trůnu a začal pomalu sestupovat ze schodů směrem k Dwalinovi. Jeho výraz byl nečitelný, ale pohled zůstával nadále ledový a upřený na uklánějícího se trpaslíka bez přátelské vlídnosti, kterou pro něj dříve Thorin měl vyhrazenou.

Když pak konečně stanul na posledním schodu, týčící se nad Dwalinem o celou jednu hlavu, shlédl na něj povýšeným pohledem, který se jen změnil v drobný úšklebek cukající mu koutky ve chvíli, kdy jeho ruka s třesknutím dopadla na víko truhličky. Dwalin pod úderem, který určitě musel být silný, neuhnul, ani nepozvedl oči pokorně upřené k zemi. Jeho ramena sebou jen trochu cukla, když Thorin otevřel truhličku a vnořil ruku dovnitř.

To, co Thorin vytáhl ven a pozvedl proti prohýbajícímu se stropu trůnního sálu, Bilbovi na první pohled připomínalo prsten. Bylo to kruhové s otvorem uprostřed, zcela určitě ze zlata a s rytinami po celém obvodu, takže si vzpomněl na lidský zvyk pečetit sňatek prsteny, které oba manželé nosili na rukách. Pro hobity něco zbytečně okázalého, protože v Kraji nebylo třeba žádným symbolem dávat najevo, že k sobě dva patří, všichni to prostě věděli. Ale pro trpaslíky? Docela by mu to dávalo smysl. Každý z jeho přátel měl přímo na těle a na vousech a ve vlasech víc kovu, než kolik by on chtěl tahat byť jen po kapsách. Jenže zároveň musel teorii o prstenech zamítnout, protože to, co držel trpaslík mezi prsty, by jím být nemohlo. Bylo to příliš široké, z tlustého kusu zlata a otvorem moc malým, aby ho mohl Thorin natáhnou na své silné prsty. Jedině tak by to mohl zaměnit za stříbrné korálky ve vousech. Ale ovšem! Byl to jeden zlatý korálek do vlasů nebo do vousů. To dávalo smysl. Místo prstenů měli trpaslíci korálky. Stejně zřetelné jako prsteny, jen více… trpasličí.

Bodl ho pocit ukřivděnosti nad tím, že se mu Thorin ani nezmínil o zvyku dávat trpaslicím korálek do vlasů. Nejspíš by nemohl žádný obstarat, ale alespoň by to věděl a nebyl by to Dwalin, kdo dává jeho trpaslici něco pro Thorinův lid jistě velmi důležitého.

„Řemeslný výtvor přímo z tvých rukou?“ prolomil Thorin mlčení tichým hlasem a protočil korálek mezi prsty.

„Ovšem, můj pane. Neodvážil bych se dát vám cokoliv menšího,“ ujistilo ho Dwalin a ještě trochu víc se uklonil, než se konečně narovnal a dychtivě k Thorinovi vzhlédl, „Je v něm všechen můj um, má vášeň a má láska k vám. Nepřeji si ve svém životě vidět nic jiného než jeho zlatý lesk ve vašich vlasech.“

„To je tak…“ nechal korálek spadnout do své dlaně, kde se zaleskl, jak po ní klouzal ze strany na stranu, „bezvýznamné,“ dokončil Thorin větu a nechal kousek zlata sklouznout ze své dlaně na zem.

Korálek s tichým cinknutím dopadl na schod vedle jeho boty, odrazil se a spadl na podlahu u Dwalinových nohou, pak se kutálel po mramorovém chodníčku až nakonec zmizel za jeho okrajem v temné prázdnotě rozprostírající se dole pod nimi. Všechny přítomné oči sledovaly pouť zlatého korálku, dokud se zcela neztratil a nezůstalo po něm ve vzduchu cosi velmi těžkého. Šok snad, nebo možná nevíra a překvapení. Téměř jako kdyby všichni přestali dýchat a jediné, co bylo jasně slyšet, bylo cosi podobného smíchu bublajícího v Thorinově hrudi, dokud ten šílenstvím znějící hluk neopustil jeho rty a nestal se slovy.

„Jak jsi bláhový,“ vyplivl Thorin zhrublým hlasem plným pohrdání, „ a zaslepený svou touhou. Před víc jak staletím, když jsi mi předložil svůj první dar, jsem pro tebe nechoval ve svém srdci a duši byť jen špetku milostného citu,“ pokračoval polohlasně, zatímco sestupoval o poslední schod a donutil Dwalina před ním začít pomalu couvat, „I stoje na troskách svého království a mrtvých tělech mých poddaných, jsem raději dal přednost celibátu a samotě, než abych přijal tvůj návrh. Nemáš a nikdy jsi neměl nic, co bys mi mohl jako můj manžel nabídnout a co bych od tebe už nezískal. Jediný důvod, proč jsem ti dávno nehodil tvé dary k nohám,“ upustil před válečníka vyřezávanou krabičku, „byla má vlastní slabost a strach, že mě opustíš. Ale teď…“ narovnal se do celé své výšky, zasmál se a rozpřáhl ruce, „jsem tvůj král! Jsem pán Ereboru! Patří mi tato hora! Každý kout, každá pec, vše až do poslední mince. A patříš mi i ty,“ ukázal na Dwalinovu hruď. „Ničeho z toho, co vlastním, se nevzdám, zvláště ne své vlastní vůle, těla a moci. Chceš odpověď na svůj návrh, lorde Dwaline?“ zeptal se zle, přičemž ustupujícího trpaslíka popadl za ramena a naklonil se k němu do nebezpečné blízkosti, „Ta vždy byla, je a  bude… ne. Raději zemřu než si ti odevzdat,“ zavrčel a hrubě Dwalina odstrčil.

Trpasličí válečník se zapotácel dozadu jakoby sražený ranou do obličeje tak silnou, že i jeho téměř poslala k zemi. Výraz v jeho tváři... bolest i hanba vepsané v jeho jinak tvrdých rysech, jasně říkal, že rána kterou dostal, dopadla hlavně na jeho srdce a nejspíš také čest a hrdost. Bilbo s ním v ten okamžik soucítil, bez ohledu na svou žárlivost a nevoli, protože to, co Thorin řekl Dwalinovi přímo do tváře, bylo nesmírně kruté. I samotné odmítnutí bylo pro milujícího tím nejhorším, ale ještě ponížení a výsměch? Něco takového si nikdo nezasloužil a nedalo se to omluvit ani dračí nemocí, stejně jako nemohla být ospravedlněním pro pohrdání, se kterým Thorin na beztak už poníženého trpaslíka shlížel.

„Vaše Výsosti,“ promluvil nakonec Dwalin, jeho hlase se sice nechvěl, ale ruka pevně sevřená v pěst mluvila sama za sebe, „je mi ctí vám sloužit. Mohu nyní odejít?“

Odpovědí na Dwalinův dotaz bylo jen nepatrné gesto ruky, jako kdyby Thorina vůbec nezajímalo, co svému dlouholetému, věrnému příteli právě řekl. Snad jako kdyby ani neviděl rozervanost a bolest, kterou na krátký okamžik trpasličí bojovník ukázal všem, když se prudce obrátil a rychlým, rázným krokem si prorazil cestu mezi šokovaně přihlížejícím Filim a Kilim.

Oba mladí trpaslíci ho nevěřícně vyprovodili pohledem a pak se podívali na Thorina, stojícího pod schodištěm k trůnu bez pohybu, s tváří stále sevřenou v čemsi velmi podobném posměšné krutosti. Nepromluvili, ani Gloin ne, jen upírali své pohledy ke svému strýci a, ač bylo z jejích výrazu znát, že nesouhlasí, nesebrali odvahu svému králi něco říct. Zato Bilbo, ten odvahu posbíral.

Vystoupil kupředu, před Balina, za nímž až doposud stál, a nadechl se k výtce proti Thorinovi. Nemohl to nechat tak, jak to bylo. Vždyť Dwalina stále, i přes spory mezi nimi, počítal do svých přátel. A Thorin? Miloval ho, byl to jeho manžel, ale někdo už mu konečně musel do očí říct, že jeho posedlost zlatem ohrožuje všechny ostatní. Byl k tomu právě teď odhodlaný, jenže Balinova ruka, která mu dopadla na rameno, ho zastavila.

Obrátil se po starém trpaslíkovi s otázkou v očích. Ten jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Nedělejte to těžší, než už to je. Prosím,“ požádal ho tiše, trochu chvějícím se hlasem.

Bezděčně otevřel pusu. Opravdu si nedokázal představit, že by to nechal bez odezvy, jenže Balinova prosba ho umlčet dokázala. A také ho přerušil Thorin, svým zhrublým hlasem znějícím v klenbách vysokého stropu jako nepříjemné dunění.

„Ještě někdo z vás chce projednat… soukromou záležitost?“ zeptal se, putuje po všech ledovým pohledem.

„Jak jsi mohl?“ promluvil Fili, ne moc důrazně, ale přeci, a trochu postoupil dopředu, „Jak jsi mohl zahodit Dwalinův korálek? On vždy stál po tvém boku a...“

„Dwalin nemá nic, co bych žádal od svého manžela. Je jenom voják a já jsem jeho vůdce. Nic víc,“ přerušil ho Thorin dřív, než stačil pokračovat.

„Ale to přeci není...“

„Ticho!“ sykl zle, potom se ovšem jeho hlas i postoj zmírnil, „Až budeš starší, pochopíš, že věci nejsou takové, jaké se na první pohled zdají,“ odvrátil se od Filiho a podíval po ostatních, včetně Bilba, po kterém ale sklouzl pohledem bez většího zájmu, „Pokud nikdo z vás už nemá na jazyku nic, co bych chtěl slyšet, tak odejděte.“

Když to nebyl on, kdo se Thorinovi postaví, pak zcela určitě nikdo. Putoval pohledem po tvářích kolem sebe, sice i nesouhlasných nebo rozhněvaných, ale bez sebemenšího náznaku, že by chtěli svému králi vzdorovat. Velmi dobře si uvědomoval, že kdyby teď skutečně promluvil, zůstal by na to nakonec docela sám, proto svá spolkl podruhé.

„Jděte!“

To jediné slovo zavibrovalo trůnním sálem nejen svou hlasitostí, ale i vším tím hněvem, které obsahovalo. Trhl sebou nejen on, ale i ostatní, dokonce i Gloin couvl před zlostí, která se od trůnu a Thorina, jenž blízko něj stál, šířila do okolí jako nemoc. A proti příkazu nikdo nezaprotestoval. Jako první se otočil Fili, okamžitě následovaný svým bratrem. Po nich to byl Balin, který se hluboce uklonil, před tím než i on vykročil k otevřeným dveřím síně. Gloin ho následoval také s úklonou, navíc se zamručením čehosi, co byl nejspíš pozdrav. Díky tomu Bilbo osaměl s Thorinem, jehož veškerá pozornost se upřela na něj. Z jeho pohledu se nadalo nic vyčíst, byl upřený a studený a pevný jako kámen, který je obklopoval.

Ustoupil před ním, tentokrát ale ne z iracionální obavy, která ho od vstupu do Hory stíhala pokaždé, když se k Thorinovi přiblížil. Ne, tentokrát to bylo kvůli potlačovanému hněvu. Jednoduše se bál konfrontace, při které by mohl vyřknout něco, čeho by pak hluboce litoval. Z toho důvodu se bez omluvy nebo slova rozloučení, obrátil a dostatečně rychle, ale stále důstojně, opustil sál. Byla to nekonečně cesta, kdy v zádech cítil Thorinův pohled, než se konečně dostal do bezpečí chodby, kkde ho od něj oddělala skála. Poprvé ocenil, že jsou v trpasličí sluji a ne hobitím pelouchu, kde byly sice stěny z hlíny, ale ve skutečnosti nedokázaly své obyvatele od sebe oddělit tak spolehlivě, jako masivní kus kamene.

Nemusel se nijak rozmýšlet, aby věděl, co chce teď udělat. A hluk plný zoufalé zlosti, nesoucí se chodbou, ho jen utvrdil v tom, že co chce udělat, je správné. Následoval ho, dokud nedorazil k jeho zdroji - dveřím od komory. Podobných místností bylo na chodbách bezpočet, většinou z části zakrytých závěsy a až po strop naplněných věcmi, jako byly svícny, svíčky, louče, ale i vázy a nádobí. Nejspíš určené pro služebnictvo, aby nemuseli pro nejnutnější věci chodit příliš daleko, teď však sloužící spíše jako cvičné cíle pro Dwalinovu sekeru. Zvuk ostří těžce dopadajícího na všechno, včetně dřevěných polic, společně s neartikulovaným křikem a tříštěním křehkých předmětů o zeď, se nesl pootevřenými dveřmi, kolem Balina jakoby stojícího na stráži, až do chodby a dál.

„Dwalin je uvnitř?“ zeptal se, trochu zbytečně, starého trpaslíka.

„Ano,“ přikývl Balin, přičemž se ohlédl po pootevřených dveřích s úzkostí ve tváři, „Jeho srdce bylo zlomeno a jeho čest dotčena, nemůže se vzepřít našemu králi, ale nedokáže v sobě ani držet všechnu tu zášť. Můj bratr je naneštěstí popudlivý muž,“ řekl, což znělo spíše jako povzdech nepatřící nikomu konkrétnímu, zvláště ne Bilbovi.

I tak přikývl a zamračil se na dveře, zatímco jeho ruka putovala kdoví proč k vnitřní kapse jeho saka a Arcikamu. Opět. Potřeboval na něco nebo někoho svalit vinu a ten kámen byl vlastně docela dobrý cíl, vždyť na něj se upínala většina Thorinových tužeb, které způsobily jeho nemoc a dotkly se i Dwalina.

„Chci s ním mluvit,“ pronesl do náhlého ticha, které se rozhostilo, když už buď nebylo uvnitř co rozbít nebo se trpasličí válečník ničením dostatečně vybil.

„Nedělejte to, pane Pytlíku, snažně vás prosím, nedělejte to,“ zastoupil mu Balin náhle cestu ke dveřím, „Máte plné právo žádat po mém bratrovi satisfakci a učinit tak za dost svým nárokům, ale on nevěděl, co činí, když přednesl Thorinovi svůj návrh. Vím, že neznalost jeho činy neomlouvá…“ odmlčel se, narovnal a jeho tvář ztuhla, „Ale nedovolím vám mého bratra teď vyzvat. Vaše právo je nezpochybnitelné, ale vyberte si jiné místo a čas, až vám bude Dwalin rovnocenným soupeřem.“

Nechápavě zamrkal.

„O čem to mluvíte?“ zeptal se zmateně.

„Dwalin přednesl milostný návrh vaší ženě. Máte právo takovou pohanu smýt jeho krví,“ vysvětlil mu Balin o dost méně bojovně, což možná nakonec ani nemusel. Tohle mělo Bilbovi dojít. Trpaslíci snad všechny spory řešili mečem nebo sekerou nebo v tom nejlepším případě korbelem piva přeraženým o zátylek. I on sám měl vůči Dwalinovi pár násilných myšlenek, předtím, ale teď už ne. Zášť i žárlivost zmizela, když viděl bolestný výraz v trpaslíkových očích poté, co ho Thorin tak hrubě odmítl.

Zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne, to je omyl, Baline, rozhodně nemám v úmysl vašeho bratra vyzívat na souboj. Teď ani… ani kdykoliv potom. Však se na mě podívejte!“ máchl kolem sebe rukou, „I kdybych nakrásně chtěl – a já opravdu, upřímně a z hloubi duše nechci – copak bych proti němu měl šanci?“ rozhodil rukama. „Jsem hobit, nechci s nikým bojovat, když nemusím, a váš bratr…  Urazil mě, to ano, ale nejsem hlupák, nebudu ho soudit za něco, co tak docela není jeho vina. Moje čest není dotčena,“ ujistil trpaslíka stejně tak vlídně jako vážně, „Chci s ním jenom mluvit, jako přítel s přítelem.“

Tentokrát byla řada na starém trpaslíkovi, aby se zatvářil zmateně, ale jenom na krátký okamžik, než se v jeho tváři objevila úleva a uvolnil napnutá ramena. Nakonec se i pousmál, jemně a přátelsky.

„Někdy zapomínám, že nejste trpaslík a nesdílíte naše zvyky. Omlouvám se za své prudké prohlášení. Jestli chce s mým bratrem mluvit,“ krátce se ohlédl po dveřích, „nebudu vám bránit. Třeba najdete slova, kterými ho utěšíte, protože já je nenacházím.“

Sice pochyboval, že by nějaká taková našel, ale přikývl na souhlas, než Balina obešel a opatrně nahlédl dveřmi do místnosti. Všude byl nepořádek, jak jinak také. Kromě rozházených a rozbitých věcí, hlavně nebezpečné střepy z váz nebo co to bylo, a uprostřed toho všeho stál zády ke dveřím Dwalin opřený o svou sekeru. Odvážně, ale i opatrně, hlavně kvůli rozbitému nádobí na zemi, vstoupil dovnitř a pomalu přistoupil blíž k trpasličímu bojovníkovy. Zaváhal jen na okamžik, než si trochu odkašlal, aby na sebe upozornil.

Široká ramena sebou škubla a potom k němu Dwalin přes rameno obrátil pohled. Nebyla v něm ta zoufalá zuřivost, se kterou všechno kolem sebe zničil, jenom bolest a rezignace skrytá za obvykle v rozmrzelém výrazu staženém obočí.

„Půlčíku,“ zamručel a pomalu se k němu obrátil celým tělem, ale jeho ruka zůstala opřená o vrcholek topůrka sekery, „přišel ses pokochat mou hanbou?“

„Ne. Ne, to bych nikdy neudělal,“ zakroutil hlavou a postoupil pár kroků kupředu, „Přišel jsem sem, abych… Přišel jsem sem jako váš přítel.“

Dwalin se napřímil a zamračil, klouby prstů na ruce mu zbělely, jak pevně sevřel sekeru. Bilbo trochu nasuchu polkl. Přeci jen, když zvážil spoušť kolem, musel se ptát, jak by dopadl jeden malý hobit dostat se na špatnou stranu trpaslíkovy zbraně.

„Po všem, co jsem vám řekl, mě stále chcete zvát přítelem?“

„Ovšem!“ vykřikl a udělal poslední krok tak blízko, jak bylo ještě slušné, „Tedy samozřejmě pokud vy chcete za přítele mě.“

„Jste nejpodivnější chlapík, kterého jsem kdy potkal,“ zamručel Dwalin po krátké odmlce.

„Ehm… děkuji?“ odpověděl s drobným otazníkem na konci a vysloužil si od trpaslíka krátké, vlastně trochu pobavené, odfrknutí. Povzbudivě se na trpaslíka pousmál, předtím, než promluvil. Opatrně, aby ho nepodráždil.

„Nevím, jestli vám to nějak pomůže… bojím se, že ne, ale myslím si, že Thorin to, co řekl, nemyslel doslovně. On je trochu… unavený z toho, co se všechno stalo a...“

„Nepotřebuji vaše utěšování a lítost, Mistře Zloději,“ hrubě ho přerušil Dwalin, „Všechno, co jste řekl vy i co řekl Thorin, je pravda. Žárlivě jsem chránil poklad, který mi nepatřil, a nikdy jsem na něj ani neměl nárok. To udělá jen hlupák,“ zatnul pěst, až jeho kožená rukavice zaskřípala. „Zasloužím si své ponížení,“ zamumlal tiše pro sebe, načež se pomalu obrátil a podíval se Bilbovi přímo do očí, „A vy zasluhujete mou omluvu,“ dodal a uklonil se směrem k němu.

„Oh, to ne… nic se ve skutečnosti nestalo, ale přijímám a děkuji,“ odvětil slušně a trochu se uklonil.

Trpasličí bojovník zamručel, což znělo více méně uspokojeně, alespoň na jeho poměry a odvrátil se. Zdál se být podivně roztržitý, když z velkým rozmachem hodil svou sekeru přes rameno jako uzlíček a jal se s tichým mumláním sbírat nerozbité věci ze země a stavět je na nerozbitou dřevěnou polici při zdi. Dělal to s naučenou a hlavně vynucenou opatrností, která Bilbovi v hlavě vyvolala obrázek Balina jak svého mladšího bratra, neustále jen přilepeného k nějaké hrůzostrašné zbrani, snaží naučit trochu jemnějším věcem. Bylo to velmi mechanické počínání, nehodící se k trpaslíkovi, který se jinak podobal přibližující se živelné katastrofě.

„Pomohu vám,“ nabídl se a opatrně mezi střepy vykročil kupředu.

„Ne!“ zastavil ho Dwalin prudce, „Ne, chci to udělat sám. Být sám.“

Chápal to, alespoň empiricky, protože věděl, že trpaslíci vyhledávají samotu, když jsou rozmrzelí. Dělali to i ti nejveselejší nebo nejmírnější, jako Bofur s Orim. To si stačil na cestě velmi dobře všimnout. Jen si nemyslel, že by měl Dwalin tentokrát skutečně zůstat sám. Možná ale zrovna on nebyl tím nejvhodnějším, kdo by mu měl dělat společnost, jak si velmi rychle uvědomil s pocitem hanby a viny na prsou. Tak trochu nesl za celé to Dwalinovo neštěstí svůj podíl viny, že ano? Pravdou by nic nenapravil, jen by ještě víc zničil, ale snad by mohl naznačit, že Thorinovo odmítnutí mělo mnoho důvodů včetně dračí nemoci.

„Ano, jistě, chápu, že chcete být sám, ale,“ nadechl se a přešlápl z nohy na nohu, „neměl byste se oddávat černým myšlenkám a... zášti. Thorin prostě není sám sebou, musíte to vidět i vy… Nejen vy, ale zvláště vy. Jste přeci jeho nejlepší přítel? Nebo se… mýlím se snad?“ zeptal se naléhavě, ale nedostal žádnou odezvu, „Pokuste se na to myslet, když se budete rozhodovat, jestli mu odpustíte nebo ne.“

„Dopustil se takového zneuctění mého jména a rodiny, že mu nemohu jen tak odpustit,“ odpověděl Dwalin spíš hořce, než rozhněvaně, „ale stále je to můj král… můj vůdce a já mu zůstanu navždy věrný.“

Nevěděl, co by měl říct. Nejspíš ani nebyla slova, kterými by on napravil škodu, za kterou se také cítil odpovědný. Možná by ale mohl celé to šílenství ukončit, což by tak jako tak vyřešilo všechno. Byl sice jenom hobit z pelouchu kdesi daleko odsud v Kraji, ale přinejmenším byl Pytlík a když si velcí králové a bojovníci své spory neumí vyřešit mezi sebou rozumně jako dospělý a soudní lidé, bude je za ně muset vyřešit právě ten malý a obyčejný hobit. Ne proto, že by chtěl, nebo si na to troufal, nýbrž prostě proto, že nemá na výběr.

Přejel rukou přes nepatrnou vybouleninu na saku, kde měl Arcikam, sklouzl na vestu a skončil prsty v kapsičce, v níž byl uložený jeho prsten. Hladký kov, který pohladil bříšky prstů, mu byl velkou útěchou. S ním mohl s rozhodností sobě vlastní udělat cokoliv.

Obrátil se, zanechávaje Dwalina jeho samotě, a odhodlaný opustil místnost.


	4. Chapter 4

Proklouznout téhož večera hlídkujícímu Orimu a Dvalinovi rovnou pod nosem by nebyl těžký úkol ani bez prstenu, natožpak s jeho pomocí. Elfské stráže rozeseté nejen kolem Hory, ale i kolem Dolu, byly už trochu něco jiného. Díky prstenu ho nemohly vidět, ale mohly ho slyšet. Musel se kolem nich po špičkách proplížit noční tmou, stejně jako to dělal v Hvozdu, a pak stejně tiše také městem. Nikdy tu ve skutečnosti nebyl, ale kamenné cesty, velké kamenné budovy, byť rozbořené a ohořelé, jasně říkaly, že to kdysi bylo bohaté a prosperující lidské město. Takové, co všechna velká náměstí, s kašnou nebo zvonicí či studnou, den co den obsazovali trhovci se svými krámky nebo kejklíři a potulná divadla. Lidské město, o kterém četl ve svých knihách, svou krásou a prosperitou nepodobné malé a vůči němu špinavé Hůrce. Litoval, že bylo zničeno a ještě víc litoval lidí, kteří tu přišli o domov, ale na lítost neměl moc času.

Najít velitelský stan, královský stan patřící elfům, nebylo vůbec těžké. Vyčníval svou příjemně zelenou barvou mezi vším tím šedavým a černajícím se kamenem okolo. Zastavil se od něj dostatečně daleko, ve stínu jedné z budov, a tam si také stáhl prsten. Kdyby se náhle jenom tak zjevil ze vzduchu, vyvolal by tím jen obrovský rozruch, kterému se chtěl vyhnout. Pokud mělo jeho jednání mít nějaký výsledek, musel žít dost dlouho na to, aby vůbec mohl promluvit.

Opatrně vystoupil ze stínu a vykročil ke stanu. Nemusel se dostat ani moc blízko, aby zevnitř slyšel dobře známý a rozhodně nespokojeně znějící hlas. Patřil Gandalfovi. Čaroděj byl konečně tady

„… větší nepřítel a my tu ztrácíme čas pro zbytečný spor! Obléháním Thorina Pavézy a jeho společníků ničeho nedosáhnete!“ zlobil se čaroděj.

Někdo na jeho slova odpověděl, ale příliš tiše na to, aby Bilbo slyšel víc, než mumlaná slova, která od sebe nedokázal z takové vzdálenosti rozeznat.

„A vy s tím souhlasíte, Barde Drakobijče?“ obrátil se Gandalf na třetí siluetu, která byla vidět skrze prosvícenou stěnu stanu.

„Je to jen třináct trpaslíků uzavřených v Hoře. Jestli mají jenom špetku rozumu, dříve nebo později se vzdají,“ odpověděl mu Bard, ovšem nikterak jistým hlasem.

„To vám tak moc záleží na zlatě, že budete raději sedět před branou Ereboru jako kachny na odstřel místo toho, abyste se alespoň připravili na útok zvenčí?“ zlobil se Gandalf dál a trochu při tom zamával holí ve vzduchu, „Thorin není z těch, kteří by se jen tak vzdali za normálních okolností a teď zvláště.“

„Nikdo z nich se nevzdá,“ vstoupil do jejich rozhovoru, když stanul v pruhu světla procházejícího rozevřeným vchodem stanu, „Budou chránit svůj poklad a znovuzískaný domov až do posledního dechu. Jsou to trpaslíci, netvrdohlavější tvorové ve Středozemi, kdo ví, jestli ne na celém světě. Oni neustoupí. Nikdy.“

Obrátily se k němu tři páry očí. Dvoje hleděly z překvapených tváři, jeden pár byl stejně nečitelný jako obličej, ve kterém byl usazen. Gandalf byl samozřejmě první, kdo se z překvapení oklepal a s potěšeným úsměvem vykročil k němu.

„Hobit, kterého jsem chtěl vidět. Bilbo Pytlík!“ zvolal vesele a na jeho do teď bezesporu zachmuřením stažených rtech se objevil úsměv.

„Ano, to jsem já. Bilbo Pytlík k vašim službám.“ Drobně se uklonil a potom vešel dovnitř do stanu, přeci jen bylo neslušné stát uprostřed něčích dveří. Tím se vynášelo ven teplo, pohoda a štěstí. Elfové sice zrovna štěstí nepotřebovali, ale pořád byl hobit, i když špinavý hobit, a tak měl alespoň špetku slušného vychování.

„Půlčík,“ promluvil elfský král, jeho hlas byl tichý, jemný a zpěvavý jako všechny elfské hlasy, což vysvětlovalo, proč ho Bilbo předtím neslyšel Gandalfovi odpovídat. Teď ale jeho hlas velmi dobře slyšel a také cítil na své kůži. Už viděl krále dříve, když se plížil jeho městem a dostal se až do trůnního sálu, ale nikdy s ním nemluvil a elf si nikdy nejspíš ani nebyl vědom jeho přítomnosti. Ovšem nyní na něj upíral svou pozornost. A pohled modrých očí, které ale nehrály nespočtem odstínů a barev jako Thorinovy, tyto byly spíš jako sklo. Ne jen občas, nýbrž pořád, jako kdyby nemohly vyjadřovat nic, stejně jako se nehnula ani Thranduilova tvář. To sebou neslo nepříjemný pocit klouzající Bilbovi po celém těle. Přesný opak teplé moudrosti a jakési nespecifikované laskavosti, kterou cítil z Elronda. Nahlas by to nevyslovil, nikdy, ale v tento okamžik tak trochu chápal, proč trpaslíci nemají rádi elfy.

„Předpokládám, že ten samý, který se plížil po mém městě, ukradl mým strážím klíče a také dopomohl k útěku Thorinovi a jeho společníkům.“ Neptal se, jen klidně konstatoval a usadil se do křesla z matného dřeva, trochu jako kdyby ani neměl kosti. Další znepokojivá věc, přestože u elfů z Roklinky mu to nepřišlo ani trochu divné.

Bilbo se zhoupl na patách a nervózně se ošil.

„Ano, inu… tohle je trochu trapné, ale ano, jsem to já,“ přitakal, přičemž krátce střelil pohledem po pobaveně se  usmívajícím čaroději, „Mimochodem se za to… ehm, omlouvám.“

„Zajímalo by mě, jak jste to udělal?“ zeptal se král elfů, přičemž se naklonil trochu dopředu a hleděl na Bilba ještě intenzivnějším pohledem. „Domníval jsem se, že vám pomohla velitelka mých stráží, když byla schopná kvůli trpasličímu dítěti, kterému sotva rostou vousy, neuposlechnout mé rozkazy a opustit svůj domov, jen aby ho mohla následovat. Jenže ta tu teď není a vy jste se přesto dostal přes mé vojáky obklopující Horu i toto město. Jak?“

„Je to tajemství rychlých a tichých hobitích nohou,“ odpověděl mu Gandalf, dřív než se Bilbo stačil nadechnout k nějaké vhodné lži, „Těch samých nohou, které by Bilbo nepoužil, aby se k nám dostal, kdyby nenesl důležité poselství,“ dodal a obrátil se na něj.

„Poselství není ten správný výraz, spíš nabídku,“ opravil čaroděje. „Přišel jsem, abych vám dal tohle.“

Sáhl do náprsní kapsy a vyňal z balíček, ve němž byl zavinut Arcikam, a položil ho na malý stolek před Thranduila, hned vedle karafy s vínem. Rozhrnul látku a odhalil lesklý kámen hrající mnoha barvami, téměř jako kdyby byl živý. Elf se prudce naklonil kupředu, první známka skutečné emoce, kterou u něj viděl, a dychtivě se natáhl po kameni, aby téměř okamžitě ruku zase stáhl a položil ji na opěradlo svého křesla. Téměř ve stejný okamžik Bilbo cítil a koutkem oka viděl, jak se Bard přiblížil zezadu a nahlédl mu přes hlavu na kámen. Stín jeho těla ho celého zakryl, stejně jako dopadl na Arcikam, ale jeho lesk a záře tím nepohasla. Byl to nejspíš opravdu skvost, světélkující téměř, jako kdyby v něm bylo uzavřené hejno světlušek a vzato kolem a kolem, hodil by se na jeho pracovní stůl jako těžítko, ale rozhodně nebyl pro jeho oči a duši tak lákavý, jako pro elfského krále a velkého člověka.

„Arcikam, srdce Ereboru,“ pronesl Thranduil, oči upřené na kámen.

„Nejvzácnější klenot, který trpaslíci vlastní. Znak jejich moci. Slýchával jsem o jeho kráse od svého děda, ale ve skutečnosti je…“ odmlčel se člověk a trochu odtáhl, což Bilbo ocenil, „ještě velkolepější, než si člověk představí z vyprávění.“

„A také je výhradním majetkem Krále pod Horou,“ dodal elf a zvedl k němu pátravý pohled, „Jakým právem ho zrovna vy chcete rozdávat, půlčíku?“

„Podle smlouvy mám nárok na čtrnáctinu pokladu, zvolenou podle mého vlastního uvážení. Já jsem si vybral… tohle,“ ukázal na kámen. „Je to sice jenom jeden kámen, ale jsem si jistý, že je dost drahý na to, aby se rovnal jedné čtrnáctině toho jmění tam uvnitř.“

„Nejen to, pane Pytlíku, určitě je dražší než všechen zbylý poklad Hory,“ podotkl Bard. „Proč nám ho dáváte? Vy nemáte k mému lidu žádné závazky, na rozdíl od Thorina Pavézy, který nám slíbil topit se ve zlatě a nedal nám ani dost, abychom si mohli nakoupit jídlo.“

„Promiňte mi, Barde, ale nedělám to pro vás a vaše lidi. Chci, aby dostali, co jim právem náleží, jenže nejsou tím skutečným důvodem, proč jsem tady,“ odmítl s drobným potřesením hlavou. „Přišel jsem hlavně kvůli svým přátelům - trpaslíkům. Víte, oni jsou neskutečně tvrdohlaví, občas nesnesitelně tajnůstkářští a hrubí, také mají strašné způsoby u stolu, ani vidličku neumí používat, ale jsou také laskaví, přátelští a... věrní. A Thorin,“ ztichl, jak nemohl přes knedlík ve svém krku pokračovat, musel několikrát polknout a zamrkat, aby se zbavil tlaku v hrdle a pálení v očích předtím, než pokračoval, „Thorin je nejnesnesitelnější ze všech. Přísahám při všem, co je mi drahé, někdy je i jednoduchý rozhovor s ním jako sednout si na špičatou stranu vidlí...“ odmlčel se podruhé, tentokrát to bylo jen pro hluboký nádech než vzhlédl nahoru k oběma mužům, kteří na něj shlíželi. „Vezměte si ten kámen a odtáhněte pryč. Udělejte s ním, co chcete, prodejte ho, hoďte ho do řeky, zakopejte nebo třeba rozlámejte na kusy, jen ho vezměte daleko odsud. Ať už se nedostane zpět do rukou trpaslíků. Jen tak skončí tohle obléhání a nebude další důvod ke krveprolití.“

Oba muži si vyměnili dlouhé pohledy, načež se podívali na Gandalfa. Tím směrem vzhlédl i Bilbo, jenže to, jak se čaroděj tvářil, jednoduše nemohlo poskytnout radu ani pomoc nikomu. Rozhodně se mírně mračil, jenže to byla nečitelná podmračenost.

„Vaší nabídku nepřijímám,“ promluvil nakonec Thranduil a zaklonil se zpět ve svém křesle.

„Promiňte mi, ale co?“ zeptal se překvapeně. Pokud věděl, jak Bard, tak i král Hvozdu sem přišli s jediným cílem - získat část pokladu ukrývajícího se v Hoře. Nedal jim sice zlato, ale nabízel jim něco, co zlato bohatě vyvážilo. Ale možná se mýlil, třeba tu byl alespoň elfský král ještě z jiných důvodů, přeci jen o něco vznešenějších a více se hodících k elfovi. I když, po tom, co vše viděl v jeho městě, o tom měl své pochybnosti. Už jen hluboké, nezdravé, temné vězení hodně říkalo o elfech z Hvozdu.

„Arcikam je jedním z největších klenotů, které může někdo vlastnit,“ pronesl elfský král a zvedl se ze svého křesla, přičemž od kamene ustoupil téměř způsobem, který se zdál jako obava, „ale také je to prokletý kámen. Přivede svého majitele k šílenství tak, jako připravil o rozum Thróra. Nepřinesu byť jen kousek něčeho takového do své říše.“

„Potom mi promiňte tu drzost, Vaše Výsosti, ale proč… proč jste tedy tady?“ Nedokázal se nezeptat, protože ho zajímalo, jestli elfova přítomnost zde tedy byla jenom nesmyslná zášť k trpaslíkům. „Bard se svými lidmi je tu kvůli dluhu, protože Thorin… on jim slíbil zlato za to, že nám pomohou, ale svůj slib nedodržel a to, chápu, je důvodem si pro svou spravedlivou odměnu přijít, jenže vám trpaslíci nic nedluží. Či ano? Nebo jenom chcete kus pokladu? Jestli ano, tady,“ ukázal na kámen, „ho máte.“

„Vaše zvědavost je za hranicí slušnosti,“ upozornil ho elf tak chladně, až se mu z toho zježily chlupy na nohách, „Mám s trpaslíky vlastní nevyřízené účty, které se vás netýkají.“

„A jaké, smím-li se ptát?“ vstoupil jim do toho Gandalf sice zdvořile, nicméně bylo z jeho slov znát jistou neústupnost.

Přesto Bilbo očekával, že ho elf odbude stejně jako předtím jeho, proto bylo docela překvapivé, když Thranduil semkl rty do tenké linky značící podráždění a poté, co si čaroděje dlouze prohlédl, promluvil.

„Má rodina vlastnila několik kamenů, tak čistých a lesklých, že zářily jako samotné hvězdy. I samy o sobě byly ozdobou našeho lesa, ale já chtěl jejich výjimečnost ještě podtrhnout tím, že je daruji té nejkrásnější ženě, která kdy položila nohu na mech mého Hvozdu,“ pronesl Thranduil tónem, který nebyl prudký ani ledový, jako všechno, co od něj doposud slyšel, spíš se zdál být stejně zasněný, jako mívali někteří elfové v Roklince, když s nimi mluvil. Pomalu obešel stolek blíže ke Gandalfovi a v čemsi podobném ztracenosti přejel konečky prstů po okraji leštěného dřeva stolku.

„Proto jsem je před sto padesáti lety přinesl do Ereboru a svěřil jsem je do rukou trpaslíků, aby je zasadili do mithrilového náhrdelníku. Trvalo desetiletí, než svou práci dokončili, ale skvost, který pod jejich rukama vznikl, stál za každý rok čekání. Jeho krása mohla být důstojným společníkem vznešenosti mé ženy. Když jsem si však pro svůj šperk přišel a chtěl za něj řádně zaplatit,“ odtáhl ruku od stolku a propletl její prsty s druhou, takže dlouhé rukávy jeho hávu zakryly celé jeho paže až po konečky prstů, „odmítl mi ho Thrór vydat, dokud před ním nepokleknu a neuznám, že je díky Arcikamu z Aulëho vůle největším trpaslíkem, který kdy žil.“ V očích i ve tváři se mu odrazilo pohrdání. „Raději jsem ponechal kameny u trpaslíků, než se tak ponížit. Neměl právo požadovat, aby se před ním sklonil elfský pán a s ním i jeho národ, natožpak být uznán nejvznešenějším z trpaslíků. Byl to jen stařec na konci svého jepičího života. Měl jsem v plánu počkat, až zemře a na jeho místo nastoupí někdo, kdo snad bude rozumnější než on, jenže se tu objevil drak, který zabral Horu a s ní i poklad a můj náhrdelník. S trpaslíky se těžko vyjednává, jejich tvrdohlavost se vyrovná jen jejich paranoie a chamtivosti, ale drak?“ odplivl to poslední slovo s větší záští, než s jakou mluvil o trpaslících, „To je šelma bez citu ovládaná výhradně svým hněvem a neukojitelnou touhou po zlatě, s tou se nedá jednat. Smířil jsem se s tím, že můj boj se Šmakem nespočívá v síle ani vyjednávání, ale pouze v trpělivosti a čekání, kdo z nás dvou zemře dřív. Ale teď je drak mrtvý a já chci, aby mi trpaslíci dali, co mi právem náleží. Pak můžeme dál žít v míru.“

„Obléháte celou Horu kvůli jedinému náhrdelníku?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. Sebekrásnější ten náhrdelník byl, žádný šperk jednoduše nestál za ničí život, včetně samotného Arcikamu nebo dokonce zvláště jeho.

„Bilbo,“ varoval ho Gandalf.

Ignoroval ho a postoupil odhodlaně dopředu směrem k elfskému králi a vůbec mu při tom nezáleželo, že musí vysoko zaklonit hlavu, aby mu vůbec viděl do tváře. Nepřipadal si teď malý nebo bezvýznamný, na to byl příliš rozzlobený.

„Víte, jak je to malicherné?!“ vyčetl mu beze strachu v hlase, zaujal bojový postoj a vzhlížel do nehybné tváře s veškerou zlostí. „Jste si s Thorinem neuvěřitelně podobní. On je ochotný bojovat pro poklad a Arcikam a vy zase pro obyčejný náhrdelník. Žádná lesklá cetka nestojí za lidské životy. Jestli vaše žena chce šperky, tak ať si nechá udělat jiné.“

Sotva postřehl, jak se k němu Thranduil dostal. Slyšel jenom zašustění metrů látky jeho dlouhého hávu a pak už se nad ním najednou elf skláněl, uhnutý v pase v nepřirozeném úhlu. Strnul a vytřeštěnýma očima hleděl do alabastrově bílé tváře, kterou měl jen pár centimetrů od sebe. Stejně jako dokázal být pán Roklinky ztělesněním vlídnosti, naděje a laskavosti, tak pán Hvozdu stojící před ním, byl esencí hněvu.

„Má žena je mrtvá,“ pronesl král hlasem napnutým potlačovanou zlostí.

Bolestně polkl. Nedokázal před elfem ustoupit, byl jako přimražený k zemi, ale mohl sklopit pohled k zemi v upřímné hanbě. Netušil, že by Thranduilova žena byla už po smrti, jak by také mohl, vždyť elfové žili věčně, ale ani to neomlouvalo neomalenost, ba až krutost, které se dopustil, když o jeho manželce mluvil tak hrubě.

„Je mi to líto… omlouvám se. Netušil jsem…“ nadechl se a vzhlédl do skleněně modrých očí, „Soucítím s vámi,“ dodal o dost pevnějším hlasem, i když se ho strach z Thranduilova hněvu stále ještě držel.

Tentokrát se elf pohnul pomalu a plynule, jen se narovnal a podíval se na něj z celé své dvoumetrové výšky. Všechen ten předešlý hněv zmizel a král byl opět tím, čím předtím - chladným kusem porcelánu. Tedy vzbuzoval stejně nepříjemný pocit, jako než se rozohnil, což bylo o mnoho lepší, než jeho skutečná zlost. Bilbo se s drobným výdechem uklidnil a uvolnil se. Možná to bylo trochu bláznivé, král Hvozdu byl elf, ale měl z něj dojem, že je schopný ledasčeho.

„Náhrdelník měl být symbolem mé nezměrné úcty k její památce.“

„Tomu… tomu naprosto rozumím,“ přikývl rychle, neboť velmi dobře chápal, jaké to je někoho milovaného ztratit a ztrácet, „Možná… bych vám ho mohl donést. Stačilo by to, abyste se svým vojskem odtáhl a nechal trpaslíky být?“

„Ovšem,“ kývl elf, „Nemám zájem na tom vlastnit holou skálu. Jakmile budu mít náhrdelník v rukách, nebudu mít důvod k obléhání.“

„Mohu slíbit, že vám ho do rána přinesu,“ přislíbil na svou pytlíkovskou čest a pak se obrátil na Barda, „Vy si můžete vzít celý Arcikam a odejít odsud. Jeho cena bude stačit, aby vám a vašim lidem zaplatila nový domov.“

„K ničemu mi není,“ odmítl Bard, „Ten kámen je sice drahý a vzácný, ale málokdo má na to jeho cenu vyvážit zlatem a moji lidé potřebují jenom zlato. Prostým obchodníkům nemůžeme zaplatit Arcikamem a ti, kteří by si ho mohli dovolit koupit, jako třeba lord Dain z Železných hor, jsou příliš daleko. Moji lidé potřebují potraviny a přístřeší teď, ještě než udeří zima.“

„Nedá se popřít; Arcikam je natolik unikátní, že je jen málo těch, kteří chápou jeho cenu a mohou ji zaplatit. Lord Dain, pán Železných hor není tím nejbližším, kdo by po kameni mohl toužit a zároveň si ho mohl i dovolit,“ podotkl Gandalf.

„To by bylo řešení,“ přitakala Thranduil.

Bard se trochu zamračil, protože zřejmě nepochopil, kam čaroděj svými slovy mířil, zato Bilbo to věděl velmi dobře a ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo. Vehementně zakroutil hlavou a položil ruku na Arcikam, dávaje tím najevo, že dokud se nedohodnou, je to stále jeho majetek a nebude ho za navrhovaných podmínek nikomu předávat.

„Ne, v žádném případě!“ řekl neslušně hlasitě, bez ohledu to, že nad tím čaroděj trochu pozvedl své mocné obočí, „Nepřinesl jsem sem ten kámen proto, abyste ho zase vrátili trpaslíkům, ale proto, abych ho dostal od Ereboru co nejdál. Když ho dostanou.... když ho Thorin dostane zpět, všechno se tím jenom zhorší. On… on,“ krátce semkl rty a nasuchu polkl, „Neviděl jste ho, Gandalfe. Všechnu tu nezdravou touhu v jeho očích nebo to jak.... lačně se dívá na poklad v Hoře. Je nemocný, ale já věřím, že se může vyléčit, viděl jsem, jak se zase stal sám sebou, jenže k tomu nedojde, když dostane všechno, po čem touží.“

„Těžko byste našel někoho, kdo by si víc než já přál, aby se Thorin Pavéza stal králem Ereboru a vládl mu moudře a vlídně až do svého posledního dechu, ale brzy bude Hora i my čelit většímu nepříteli, než je Thorinova Dračí nemoc,“ přehodil si hůl z ruky do ruky a přistoupil k Bilbovi blíž, chvíli to i vypadalo, že hodlá pokleknout, ale nakonec se jenom trochu sklonil, „Vaše snaha zachránit trpaslíky, pomoci Thorinovi i zabránit obléhání je záslužná, ale nelze to udělat vše dohromady. Arcikam je trumf, který držíte v rukách a nikdo vám ho nevezme. Můžete ho použít, abyste pomohl Thorinovi a možná Bardovým lidem, nebo jako prostředek ke sjednání spojenectví proti armádě skřetů, která se sem blíží.“

Nadechl se, aby se zeptal, o jaké skřety to zase jde, protože to pro něj byla naprosto nová informace, kterou se mu popravdě ani nechtělo zpracovávat, ale Thranduil ho přerušil.

„Skřetů, kteří existují jenom v čarodějově hlavě,“ pronesl se značnou a zřetelnou nedůvěrou v hlase, „zato Zlaté šílenství je skutečné a tak hluboce zakořeněné v Thorinově nitru, že i když je prvotní příčina nemoci pryč, její černý jed prostupuje jeho krev i teď. Nikdo z nás mu nemůže pomoci. Vyhovte čaroději, utište jeho paranoiu a zachraňte lid od jezera.... a nebo ne. To je na vás, půlčíku, mně jsou osudu trpaslíků, lidí i čarodějů nebo hobitů lhostejné.“

„Ovšemže jsou! Elfům z Hvozdu bývá osud ostatních lhostejný až nezdravě často!“ obořil se na něj Gandalf nejen beze strachu, ale nejspíš i bez úcty, kterou by si podle hobitích měřítek král zasloužil. „Domnívají se, že vše důležité se děje jen mezi kmeny jejich lesa, i když skutečné události hýbající světem probíhají daleko za posledními stromy Hvozdu. I Bilbo, hobit z Kraje, si to uvědomuje daleko víc, než vy, Výsosti, starý, a já věřím, že si úctu zasluhující, král elfů.“

„Myslíte si, Mithrandire, že nevím o stínových hrách za hranicí svého panství?“ odsekl elf povýšeně. „Vím o nich až moc dobře, jen mne nezajímají. Možná vaši skřeti existují a třeba za nimi stojí větší hrozba, kterou je třeba porazit, jenže po ní se z temného kouta připlíží další nebezpečenství a po něm další a další. Nekonečný boj proti nepříteli, který nemůže být poražen a pokud přeci navždy padne, pak s ním padne i celá elfská rasa. Jen hlupák by se do takových bitev zapojoval.“

Velmi hlasitý a tím pádem opravdu nepříjemný hvizd rozetnul nejen napnutou atmosféru mezi Gandalfem a Thranduilem, ale i čarodějův nádech k dalším slovům. Tváře všech se obrátily po velkém člověku, který ten nepříjemný zvuk vyloudil.

„Nevím, o čem tady vy dva mudrcové mluvíte a je mi to jedno,“ promluvil Bard a založil si ruce bojovně na prsou. „Já mám venku skoro tři stovky lidí bez domova, mezi kterými jsou zranění, ženy a malé děti, a tam v Hoře sedí třináct trpaslíků na pokladu, který by je mohl zachránit před smrtí. To je vše, na čem mi záleží a na čem by mělo záležet každému čestnému a dobrému člověku.“

Bilbo se ohlédl po čaroději a elfovi. Zatímco z Thranduilovy tváře nedokázal nic vyčíst, tak Gandalf už nevypadal tak bojovně jako předtím, spíš jen trochu unaveně, a nepatrně pokýval hlavou. V první chvíli chtěl něco namítnout nejen proti Bardovým slovům, ale vlastně i proti Gandalfovu souhlasu, jenže zvláště jeho svědomí mu napovědělo, že je to pravda. Vnímal to jako krutou nespravedlnost osudu, ale opravdu nezáleželo na Thorinově zdraví tak moc, jako na životech Bardových lidí i trpaslíků v Hoře. K tomu věděl, že Thorin, jeho Thorin s myslí neobluzenou zlatem, by s ním souhlasil, protože pro něj byly životy ostatních vysoce nadřazeny jeho vlastnímu a jeho blahu.

„Ten kámen,“ obrátil se hlavně na Barda, „nechte si ho a naložte s ním tak, aby pomohl vašim lidem. Vyměňte ho s trpaslíky za zlato nebo spojenectví. Udělejte, co je správné,“ posunul kámen blíž k Bardovi a krátce zaváhal před tím, než odtáhl ruku pryč a konečně se kamene zbavil. Už mu nepatřil a nebude ho tížit v kapse společně s jakousi nedefinovatelnou odpovědností, která se k němu vázala, ale přesto necítil téměř žádnou úlevu.

„Udělám vše proto, aby se nikomu nic nestalo, včetně trpaslíků. Nemám zájem je odsud vyhnat nebo si ji znepřátelit, ne teď, když je drak mrtvý,“ ubezpečil ho Bard upřímně, když sebral kámen ze stolku a zabalil ho do látky, ve které byl předtím zavinutý, aby ho mohl skrýt do kapsy vlastního kabátu.

„To já přece vím,“ přitakal Bilbo a pokusil se i o úsměv. „Omluvte mě,“ dodal předtím, než se obrátil na patě a rychle vyšel do chladu noci.

Nebylo zrovna nejslušnější se tak vytratit bez řádného rozloučení, jen když se na sebe podíval, na své odrbané, špinavé a propocené oblečení, přerostlé vlasy a zacuchané chlupy na nohách, moc už ze slušného hobita z kraje nezbylo. To ani nemluvil o spoustě jiných věcí, kterých byl součástí. Trocha té neslušnosti už byla asi jenom drobnost. Nejen proto se bez zaváhání nebo ohlédnutí vydal mezi stany a zapálenými ohni, u kterých seděli lidé, směrem zpět k Hoře. Neměl, kam by jinam šel nebo kde jinde by chtěl být, bez ohledu na to, že teď se jeho krádež provalí a Thorin zcela určitě nebude rád.

„Bilbo!“ ozval se za ním čarodějův hlas.

Nezastavil se, ani nezpomalil. Neměl v úmyslu se vracet a nikdo, dokonce ani Gandalf ne, neměl právo říkat mu, kam má nebo smí jít či nejít.

„Počkejte, Bilbo.“

Vysoká postava v širokém plášti mu zastoupila cestu. Nedivil se, že ho čaroděj dohnal tak snadno, přeci jen byl vysoký člověk a jeden jeho krok vydal na tři až čtyři hobití. Neustoupil před tyčícím se čarodějem, ale zastavit se opravdu musel. Vzhlédl k vousaté tváři, která se nad ním skláněla, a trochu se zamračil.

„Kam máte namířeno?“ zeptal se čaroděj a přesunul hůl do strany tak, že by ho bylo těžké obejít.

„Vracím se zpátky do Hory,“ odvětil popravdě, klidným, avšak pevným a přesvědčeným hlasem. Jeho postoj opravdu nemohlo nic změnit. I když věděl, že mu Thorin krádež Arcikamu jen tak neodpustí, nedokázal ho opustit. Nepřálo si to nejen jeho srdce, ale i mužská čest, která říkala, že není nic horšího a podlejšího než opustit svou ženu v nejtěžších okamžicích jejího života. A vůbec nezáleželo na tom, že Thorin sám sebe za ženu nepovažoval a jen stěží by ho za ni považovali jiní, hobití útlocitnost, jak to nazýval sám jeho manžel, byla prostě taková.

„Nepovažuji to za rozumné,“ namítl Gandalf, přičemž se trochu sklonil, aby byl Bilbovi blíž, „Až se Thorin dozví, že jste mu vzal Arcikam, upře se na vás jeho hněv a nejspíš také touha po pomstě. Bylo by lepší, kdybyste zůstal tady.“

„Já vím, ale stejně se tam vrátím a vy mě… nezastavíte mě ani svými kouzli, rozumíte?“ zeptal se, snad prudčeji než zamýšlel, čehož ale nelitoval. „Musel bych se za sebe stydět, kdybych Thorina opustil teď, když mě nejvíc potřebuje. Ano… ano,“ potřásl hlavou a uhnul pohledem ke svým chlupům na nohách, „když jsem vám dal ten proklatý kámen a... dovolil vyměnit ho s trpaslíky za zlato, tak jsem nejspíš udělal něco, co mi Thorin nikdy neodpustí, jenže to na věci nic nemění. Budu ho následovat až do konce.“ Opět vzhlédl a podíval se čaroději hrdě do očí.

Výraz ve vrásčité tváři byl dlouho dobu nečitelný, stejně jako modrošedé oči, které ho sledovaly téměř nepříjemně upřeně. Nakonec ovšem přísné linie kolem semknutých rtů povolily do výrazu pochopení smíšeného s čímsi podobným smutné vlídnosti.

„Vaše oddanost je stejnou měrou obdivuhodná jako nerozumná, ale nemohu říct, že bych nechápal. Jeho Výsost Thorin má v sobě jisté kouzlo osobnosti, které se možná vyrovná i mým čárám,“ podotkl a koutek jeho úst zacukal v drobném úsměvu.

„To není jenom kouzlo osobnosti,“ odmítl, „Pro mě je to daleko, daleko víc, než jen věrnost ke svému… vůdci,“ zvolil opatrně to nejvhodnější slovo, „Já Thorina miluji a neopustím ho, v dobrém ani ve zlém, ať bude sám sebou nebo ne. Musím se za ním vrátit. Je to má povinnost i to tak chci.“

„Ach, Bilbo, můj drahý chlapče,“ povzdechl si Gandalf a přiklekl před něj. Teplá a tím pádem chlácholivá váha jeho velké ruky mu klesla na rameno. Podvolil se jejímu nenápadnému tlaku, nutícího ho uvolnit se. Nebýt pod dohledem mnoha zvědavých párů lidských očí, nejspíš by podlehl náhlé touze unaveně se opřít čelem o čarodějův hrudník a pevně se držet jeho šedavého pláště, dokud by všechno zlé prostě nezmizelo. Věděl, že je to dětinská úvaha, špatné věci nemohly zmizet jen tím, že se schová do čarodějova hábitu, jako to dělal, když byl docela malinkatý hobit, ale stejně to považoval za moc pěknou představu.

„Kéž bych vám mohl říct, že bude vše v pořádku a vy se vrátíte za tím, koho milujete, ale to bych lhal. Ve skutečnosti nevím s jistotou, co přinese zítřek, jen doufám, že ani Thorinova mysl a duše není ztracená. Jedno ovšem vím,“ sevřel Bilbovo rameno ještě pevněji, „nepřál by si, aby se vám něco stalo, zvláště ne jeho vlastní vinou. Zůstaňte tady, kde jste v bezpečí alespoň před jeho hněvem.“

„Nemohu. To je mé poslední slovo,“ odpověděl rozhodně a na podporu svých slov se vymanil zpod čarodějovy ruky a ustoupil o krok dozadu.

Gandalf si ho změřil dlouhý pohledem, ze kterého se nedalo vyčíst, jestli s jeho rozhodnutím souhlasí nebo ne, či co si o něm myslí, ovšem nesnažil se ho zastavit. Pomalu povstal a shlédl dolů na Bilba.

„Nemám právo se vás snažit zastavit, Bilbo, ale mohu vám popřát hodně štěstí, ať vás vaše rozhodnutí dovede kamkoliv,“ pronesl vážně, nicméně s drobným, povzbudivým pousmáním.

„Děkuji,“ kývl s drobným úsměvem, načež se krátce ohlédl za sebe ke světům stanu, kde přes látku stanu viděl Bardovu a Thranduilovu siluetu. „Dohlédněte na to, aby tu nevypukla bitva, ano?“ požádal Gandalfa, když k němu opět vzhlédl.

„To mám rozhodně v úmyslu,“ přitakal čaroděj.

S takovou odpovědí se rád spokojil, i když se obával, že nic, ani Arcikam, ani čaroděj, nezabrání Thorinovu hněvu, který nebude mířen jen na něj, ale i na všechny ostatní. Nemohl s tím ale dělat víc, než se vrátit za svým manželem a doufat, možná se i modlit, že procitne ze svého šílenství dřív, než bude prolita krev.

S posledním kývnutím se rozloučil s Gandalfem a obešel ho, aby mohl pokračovat zpět k Hoře. Pohled jeho někdy téměř vševidoucích očí cítil v zádech ještě dlouho a nemohl si díky němu navléct svůj prsten dřív, než byl téměř za hranicí tábora, skrytý za jedním polorozpadlým domem. Když ho měl konečně na ruce, cítil se o mnoho bezpečněji, dost na to, že zauvažoval o tom si prsten nikdy nesundat. Něco takového by ale nebyl dobrý nápad. Rozmyslel si to ještě dřív, než stanul před zatarasenou bránou a únavným úkolem vyšplhat se zpět nahoru, a to hlavně proto, že si představil, jak spadne dolů a nikdo už ho nikdy nenajde. Nechtěl, aby se mu něco takového stalo, bez ohledu na svou povinnost a věrnost k Thorinovi a trpaslíkům, kteří čekali na druhé straně hromady kamení.

Vyšplhal nahoru na vrchní okraj pečlivě poskládaných kusů brány a seskočil na druhé straně dolů na ochoz, který tam trpaslíci zbudovali. Bylo docela s podivem, že dokázali během méně jak dvou dnů nejen zatarasit vyraženou bránu, ale zbudovat i ochoz včetně improvizovaných střílen pro kuše – tedy alespoň Balin tvrdil, že jsou to střílny. Tolik vynaloženého úsilí do přípravy na zbytečný boj, včetně všech těch nekonečných hlídek.

Trochu se zamračil. Když už byl v myšlenkách u hlídek, překvapilo ho, že na ochozu nikdo není. Při odchodu se musel proplížit kolem Oriho s Dwalinem, ale teď tu bylo prázdno, jen zespoda se ozývalo přecházení okovaných bot a skřípění brnění a na jedné ze střílen seděl obrovský havran, který hleděl jeho směrem, téměř jako kdyby ho viděl. Na ptáka se zamračil ještě víc, než nad myšlenkou, že nikdo nehlídá, a dolů, po kamenech poskládaných a velkými hřeby a kovovými sponami zbitých do podoby schodiště, sestupoval pomalu, aniž by při tom ptáka spustil ze zřetele. Nebylo to poprvé, co viděl havrana v Hoře nebo kolem Hory, ve skutečnosti jich od jejich příchodu sem přibylo a nejeden z trpaslíků se pro jejich nakrmení vzdal kousku svého přídělu, ale bylo to poprvé, co byl některému z nich tak blízko. A to nebyl dobrý pocit. Byli to obrovští ptáci a, ač se vždy drželi docela daleko od něj, budili dojem, jako kdyby ho dokázali zvednout a v klidu někam odnést. Jeden let mu stačil na celý život, děkuji pěkně.

Rychle seskákal posledních pár schodů, aby byl konečně mimo dohled obrovského havrana, a zarazil se.

Kroky, které myslel, že patří někomu na hlídce, Orimu nebo Dwalinovi, ve skutečnosti patřily Thorinovi, který pomalu přecházel tam a zpět. Jedna věc na tom vidět ho tady byla docela dobrá – vzdálil se z pokladnice a trůnního sálu. Nicméně bylo znepokojivé, co tady dělá. Dokonce Bilba napadlo, že sem na něj přišel počkat, protože věděl, že se vyplížil s Arcikamem z Hory. Jestli tomu bylo tak nebo ne, nemělo význam, tak jako tak se nehodlal skrývat.

Popošel ještě o pár kroků dál podél zdi, dostatečně blízko k Thorinovi, ale do míst kde ho nemohl hned vidět, pomalu si stáhl prsten a pak vystoupil ze stínu. Trpaslík si ho všiml okamžik na to. Zastavil se ve svém přecházení a obrátil se k němu čelem.

„Bilbo. Co tady děláš?“ zeptal se a vykročil směrem k němu.

„Nic, jen jsem si řekl, že bych se podíval z hradeb.“ Naznačil rukou ke schodům, po kterých zrovna sešel.

„To není bezpečné. Elfští lučištníci jsou všude kolem a dokáží zastřelit myš i za temné noci. Raději zůstaň tady. Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo,“ pravil Thorin starostlivě, přičemž Bilbovi velmi nápadně zastoupil cestu ke schodišti.

S prstenem se mohl klidně nakrucovat půl metru od kteréhokoliv elfa, aniž by ho viděl, ale to samozřejmě Thorinovi neřekl, ani to nedal najevo, jen souhlasně potřásl hlavou a usmál se.

„Tak dobře, zůstanu, neboj se, jen jsem byl zvědavý a... chtěl jsem si popovídat s tím, kdo je na stráži,“ vzhlédl k ochozu, po kterém před chvílí přecházel a předstíral, že pohledem pátrá po trpaslících, „On nikdo nehlídá?“

„Jen já a havrani,“ odpověděl opět uklidněný Thorin, „Poslal jsem Oriho s Dwalinem spát. Potřebovali to a já…“ odmlčel se a zamračeně vzhlédl stejným směrem jako Bilbo, jenomže dál směrem k nebi, které nad hradbou prosvítalo, „zase potřeboval čerstvý vzduch. Dole v pokladnici to páchne drakem a... nevím, ještě něčím, co dráždí můj nos. Tady se mi dýchá daleko lépe. Kéž bychom mohli společně opět zavítat do zahrady,“ dodal a s drobným úsměvem se k němu obrátil.

Několik vteřin byl překvapený tím, že Thorin projevil zájem nejen opustit pokladnici, ale ještě se vrátit do zahrady, pak toho ovšem rychle využil. Překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi a chytl svého trpaslíka za ruce. Kvůli železným rukavicím od brnění mohl sevřít jenom jeho prsty, to ale nevadilo, beztak ani za normálních okolností nedokázal jednou svou rukou obejmout Thorinovu širokou dlaň a jeho silné prsty.

„Jestli se opravdu chceš vrátit do zahrady… a já bych se tam s tebou vrátil moc rád… pak můžeš prostě jen… ukončit tohle šílenství. Bard… ach,“ zarazil se, než stačil vyzradit, že se velký člověk chystá navrhnout novou dohodu, „nabízel ti příměří. Stačí, když ho přijmeš, dáš jim, co jim právem náleží a pak nebudeme muset dělat nic jiného, než… si sednout s jídlem na trávu.“

Napůl očekával další výbuch zlosti a nejspíš i nařčení ze zrady, proto bylo zvláštní, že se Thorin okamžitě nerozkřikl, ani se nezačal rozzlobeně mračit a vrčet. Vlastně naopak, vrásky mezi jeho očima říkaly, že se skutečně zamýšlí nad slovy, které právě vyslechl. Škoda jen, že ten okamžik jeho rozvah byl náhle přerván hlasitým zakrákání z vrcholku opevnění.

Zatímco Bilbo leknutím nadskočil, Thorin jen nechal své ruce vyklouznout z jeho a obrátil se po havranovi, který je tak nevybíravě přerušil. Trpaslík zůstal na rozdíl od něj klidný i ve chvíli, kdy obrovský černý pták roztáhl křídla a střemhlav se vrhl směrem k nim. Nebránil se uposlechnout reflex, který mu říkal, zacouvat rychle o několik kroků dozadu, Thorin se ovšem havranovi obrátil čelem a zvedl ruku tak, že na ní pták přistál se stejnou lehkostí, jako kdyby to bylo bidélko, na kterém sedává odjakživa.

„Zdravím tě, příteli. Viděl jsi něco podezřelého?“ zeptal se havrana s veškerou vážností, jako kdyby očekával odpověď.

Pták nejdřív jedním lesklým okem vzhlédl k Thorinovi a pak se podíval po něm způsobem, o kterém by rozhodně neřekl, že je přátelský. S obavou se stáhl ještě o kousek. V tu chvíli se havran otřepal a zakroutil hlavou, což téměř vypadalo jako uspokojení nad tím, že před ním couvá, a načepýřil se s krkem vystaveným směrem k trpaslíkovi.

„Dobrá. Na tvůj zrak je vždy spolehnutí,“ pousmál se Thorin a zlehka, jedním prstem ptáka podrbal na nastavené spodní straně zobáku a potom i po krku.

„Je rozumné se s ním tak… mazlit?“ nedalo mu to a promluvil, když tak sledoval, jak si havran nechává od Thorina probírat peří. Zdál se sice být ochočení, ale pořád to byl jistě spíš divoký tvor. Vždyť tu byli pár týdnů, za tak krátkou dobu k nim nemohlo žádné zvíře přilnout, zvláště ne něco tak na první pohled nebezpečného jako havran. Už jen ten zobák… Valar chraň hobita, který by do něj strčil prst. Jistě by o něj přišel.

„Od chvíle, kdy se Durinův lid usadil v této Hoře, jsou havrani našimi spojenci a přáteli,“ odvětil Thorin s hrdostí i jistým zanícením, zatímco dál zlehka hladil ptáka po krku. Pták měl hlavu pohodlně zakloněnou dozadu, opřenou o vlastní tělo a oči přimhouřené, přesto si byl Bilbo jistý, že je jím stále sledován.

„Chrání svůj vlastní pohorek stejně urputně jako Erebor, někteří dokonce hnízdí… hnízdili v jeho stěnách. Neublížili by žádnému trpaslíkovi, který tu sídlí nebo sem přijde v míru a bez zlého úmyslu, i když svým bystrým okem,“ pousmál se na zvíře na své paži, „dokáží nalézt toho, kdo je nepřítelem Durinova lidu nebo zrádce krále. Takového ničemu potom stihne trest z jejich ostrých spárů a smrtonosných zobáků, ale toho ty se nemusíš bát, ghivashel. Nejsi sice trpaslík, ale neznám nikoho, kdo by mi byl věrnější, než ty. Pojď sem a pohlaď si ho, ať vidíš, že je to majestátní a věrný tvor bez zlých úmyslů,“ obrátil se k němu vlídně, přestal havrana hladit a posunul ruku kupředu v nabídce.

Nemusel ani uvažovat o důvodech svého váhání, znal je totiž velmi dobře. Všechna ta slova o věrnosti a zrádcích stižených trestem, společně s pohledem, jež na něj havran upíral, hovořila sama za sebe. Přiznával to i sobě s těžkým srdcem a velkou neochotou, ale vzít Arcikam a dát ho Bardovi místo, aby ho navrátil do rukou trpasličího krále, byla zrada, bez ohledu na to, jak dobrými úmysly se svůj čin snažil obhájit. To ho, chtě nebo ne, vedlo k myšlence, jestli ho mohl havran vidět, že předává kámen Bardovi nebo zdali mohl nějak vycítit jeho vlastní pocit viny a strachu.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli je to dobrý nápad,“ protestoval opatrně.

„Jejich zjev může být hrůzu nahánějící, ale věř mi, že ty se nemáš čeho bát.“ Thorinova tvář potemněla. „Což, obávám se, nemohu říct o ostatních. Už kvůli jejich zrádným povahám, by ses ty měl se zdejšími havrany spřátelit. Jsou to nejlepší strážci tajemství a nejvěrnější poslové. Svěřil bych jim každou svou myšlenku, stejně jako tobě, můj zloději,“ natáhl k němu ruku v pozvání, které už se nedalo odmítnout, „Podej mi ruku.“

Nasucho polkl a váhavě vykročil kupředu s rukou nataženou k Thorinovi a také k havranovi. Opatrně postupoval, dokud se téměř nedotýkal indigově černého peří, lesknoucího se ve světle loučí poskromnu rozvěšených na stěnách. Téměř si už dokázal představit, jak se jich dotýká a to mu dodalo odhodlání, se kterým se konečky prstů opravdu dotkl ptačího krku, když tu se najednou havran po jeho ruce prudce ohnal. Bolest byla ostrá a prudká, takže ani nevykřikl, jenom prudce ucukl stranou a instinktivně si paží zakryl hlavu před očekávaným útokem, který také přišel. Havran se po něm vrhl se zlým výkřikem, znovu ho klovl do ruky, tentokrát chráněné rukávem saka, zavadil o jeho nahrbená záda pařáty a podle zvuku drápů dopadajících na kámen přistál někde za ním. Nejen pálivá bolest, ale hlavně teplo šířící se mu ze hřbetu ruky po paži, znamenalo, že zobák prosekl kůži a zanechal za sebou otevřenou ránu.

„Bilbo! Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Thorin, který byl okamžitě u něj a vzal jeho zraněnou ruku do svých dlaní.

Hřbet jeho ruky od ukazováčku směrem k zápěstí zdobil velký, krvácející šrám s ošklivě roztřepenými okraji, ze kterého krev prýštila v pramíncích dost silných, že několik rudých kapek dopadlo na zem. Jediné, co k tomu mohl říct, bylo, že se nemýlil ve svých úvahách a havran byl dost milosrdný, když mu nechal všechny prsty.

„Au! Proklovl mi kůži,“ zamumlal, více pro sebe, než pro trpaslíka, jenž se nad ním skláněl.

Vlastně se dá říct, že si ho pořádně všiml až ve chvíli, kdy Thorin jeho ruku vytáhl vysoko nahoru ke svým očím a přitiskl na krvácející ránu modrý kapesník. Jeho počínání bylo sice starostlivé, ale nikterak jemné. Stáhl látku kolem Bilbovy ruky tak pevně a prudce, že to opravdu hodně bolelo a on získal okamžitě dojem, že se mu v ruce zastavila všechna krev, takže mu prsty za chvíli začnou mravenčit.

„Sssk! Ne tak pevně,“ požádal, tentokrát už určitě k trpaslíkovi a pokusil se rukou uhnout. Něco takového mu samozřejmě nebylo dovoleno, Thorin jen jeho paži strhl zpátky a přidržel si ji ještě silněji, když zručně za použití jedné ruky a zubů uvazoval uzel na provizorním obvazu.

„Nechovej se jako malé dítě,“ zamručel, jakmile byl šátek uvázán kolem jeho ruky, „Kdyby se ti do rány dostala infekce, mohl bys přijít o ruku. Kdo ví, co se za choroby skrývá ve zdejší páchnoucí špíně,“ napomenul ho jako malé dítě a přitáhl za zraněnou ruku k sobě blíž, bez ohledu na to, jakou mu tím způsobí nepříjemnou bolest. „To bylo poprvé, kdy jsem viděl některého z havranů, zaútočit na obyvatele Hory,“ dodal a zamračil se, navíc se mu v očích mihla podezřívavost.

Bilbo na okamžik strnul a potom se násilím donutil opět uvolnit, dřív než si toho stačil Thorin všimnout. Jestli trpaslík opravdu věřil svým vlastním slovům o tom, že havrani stíhají zrádce, byl opět jen kousek od odhalení a... vlastně proč by neměl věřit, když se jejich pravdivost právě prokázala.

„Já nic takového nejsem,“ vyhrkl rychle, s nervózním úsměvem, a vlastně sám nevěděl, jestli myslí, že není zrádce, nebo něco jiného, „Chci říct, nejsem obyvatel Hory… obyčejný obyvatel Hory. Jsem hobit. Tady nikdy žádný nebydlel a oni mě prostě neznají. Bojí se neznámého tvora.“

„Ereborští havrani nejsou obyčejná zvířata,“ namítl Thorin a stisk prstů kolem jeho ruky, zvláště pak v místě rány, ještě zesílil a to až k bolesti, která Bilbovi vystřelila rukou. Tentokrát se už nepokusil ani ucuknout, nemělo by to žádný smysl, protože z ocelového trpasličího sevření nebylo úniku, takže jenom útrpně snášel bolest, čelisti pevně sevřené, aby nevydal sebemenší hlásek.

„Nemají strach jen proto, že něco neznají. Jsou to inteligentní bytosti přebývající ve zdejších pahorcích s Mahalovým požehnáním,“ pokračoval, zatímco udělal půl krok vpřed a donutil tím hobita trochu couvnout, „Co přede mnou skrýváš, půlčíku?“

„Nic!“ vykvíkl, částečně v panice a hlavně kvůli bolesti v ruce, „Nic před tebou neskrývám, ani… ani netvrdím, že jsou havrani obyčejná nebo hloupá zvířata. Jenom… nebyli by první, které jsme potkali na cestě a nevěděli, co je to hobit,“ pokoušel se ptačí kousnutí nějak obhájit, „Můžeš mě teď pustit? Ta ruka mě bolí.“

Thorin překvapeně zamrkal a shlédl na svou vlastní ruku, kterou držel tu Bilbovu a zvláště pak na své prsty, pod jejichž tlakem z rány vytékalo víc krve a kapesník se díky tomu zbarvil do odstínu fialové. Jen co to trpaslík postřehl, sevření ihned povolilo.

„Omlouvám se, nevšiml jsem si…“ vzhlédl zpět k němu, tentokrát opět starostlivě, stejně jako před chvíli, kdy tak nešetrně, i když věrně ošetřoval jeho ránu, „Snad jsem ti neublížil, můj malý zloději. Neměl jsem to v úmyslu,“ zlehka mu položil ruku na tvář, což překvapivě nebylo i přes železnou rukavici tak nepříjemné, jak mohlo být. „Máš nejspíš pravdu, i zdejší havrani jsou jenom ptáci, byť nejvznešenější, která znám. Nejspíš v tobě jenom neumí číst tak, jako jsem neuměl ani já, když jsme se poprvé setkali, a tak neví, jak se k tobě chovat.“

„Ano. Ano, to je určitě pravda,“ přitakal, jak doufal přiměřeně rychle, a krátce vzhlédl k černému ptákovy, který ho stále ostražitě sledoval, „Možná bude lepší, když si půjdu lehnout a nebudu ho zbytečně provokovat, beztak už mi mrznou nohy,“ dodal s nervózním smíchem.

„Půjdu s tebou,“ rozhodl Thorin a pustil jeho ruku, jen aby mu mohl ovinout paži kolem zad a přitáhnout si ho k sobě, „Cítím nadcházející bouři a chci dnešní noc strávit na lůžku po tvém boku.“

Otevřel ústa a opět je zavřel dřív, než z nich vyšel sebemenší hlásek. Místo slov dal přednost tomu, že zavřel oči a postavil se na špičky, aby mohl políbit trpaslíkovy rozpraskané, vousem korunované rty. Tichý hlásek v jeho nitru mu vtíravě šeptal, že možná není úplně slušné využít někoho, kdo nejspíš stále ještě není zcela při smyslech, ale jednoduše si nedokázal nechat dnešní noc proklouznout mezi prsty.

Mohla být totiž jejich úplně poslední.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aby nedošlo k mýlce, tak havrani nejsou ochočení. Je to spíš samostatný národ žijící společně s trpaslíky na jedné hoře. Jsou to přátelé a tím, jak se k Thorinovi havran chová, dává najevo své přátelství. :-) Je totiž docela možné, že se ti dva znají ještě z doby, kdy trpaslíci ještě vládli Ereboru.
> 
> Ještě nemám napsanou další kapitolu, což znamená, že bude až bude. Dobrou zprávou je, že skutečně píšu a jsou v té kapitole dost daleko na to, abych si mohla být jistá, že ji dopíšu v nějaké historicky dohledné době.


	5. Chapter 5

Trpaslíci spěchali kolem něj nahoru po schodech na opevnění brány. Nechal je projít a zůstal sám stát dole za hradbou v relativním, i když jen dočasném, bezpečí. Neměl ve skutečnosti strach, buď už byl příliš unavený a otupělý, nebo prostě už ztratil schopnost se bát, ale úzkost z vysokých kamenných stěn cítil stále. Tentokrát ho obcházela společně s vědomím brzkého konce nejen jeho velkého dobrodružství mimo Kraj, ale i jeho pošetilých snů, se kterými do světa vyrazil a které vybrousil díky lásce k Thorinovi do křišťálového obrazu šťastné budoucnosti, jenž se měl právě roztříštit.

Nezbývalo toho mnoho, co by ještě mohl udělat, kromě toho, že vystoupal po schodech na opevnění a postavil se kousek stranou, kde měl dobrý výhled na elfské vojsko, které se shromáždilo před Horou. Pohled to byl skutečně velkolepý a děsivý zároveň. Nikdy neviděl na jednom místě tolik lidí, natožpak ozbrojených elfů ve zlatých brněních a s obrovskými luky na zádech. Mít tu kousek papíru, nějakou tuž k tomu a víc času pokusil by se tu scenérii namalovat. Všechny ty desítky, možná i stovky lesknoucích se helem a Barda s elfským králem, kteří se jimi zdánlivě nořili na svých koních, směrem k Hoře. Projeli kolem první řady elfské armády a za klapotu kopyt vystoupali na kamenné prostranství blízko brány.

Drnčivý zvuk puštěné tětivy a třesknutí šípu o kámen donutilo oba koně se zastavit a Bilba prudce obrátit hlavu od scenérie pod opevněním směrem k Thorinovi, protože to byl jeho luk a jeho šíp, který se roztříštil před kopyty Thranduilova koně.

„Ještě jeden krok, elfe, a další šíp ti prorazí lebku skrz naskrz,“ zavrčel Thorin a znovu natáhl luk.

Trpaslíci propukli v hlasitý smích, pobavení Thorinovou výhružkou, ale Bilbo zůstal potichu a zamračil se. Nepochyboval totiž, že by toho byl trpasličí král schopen, nejen z hlediska střeleckého umu, kterým oplýval, ale i díky své nenávisti k elfům, která během pobytu v hoře nabrala obludných rozměrů. Zcela jistě nebyl sám, kdo to věděl, protože tvář krále Hvozdu potemněla ve výrazu, který se pro elfa rozhodně nehodil. V téměř stejný okamžik, jakoby uposlechli nevyřčený či snad jen pomyšlený povel, stovka elfských bojovníků pozvedla své luky a napínání jejich vlastních tětiv přehlušilo hlasitý smích a donutilo trpaslíky vklouznout za kameny hradby. Přestože z něj nemohli lučištníci vidět víc, než jen čupřinu čnící tu a tam nad kameny, i on se raději stáhl do místa, kde měl výhled skrze jednu ze střílen, a starostlivě se podíval po Thorinovi. On jediný se nehnul z místa. Zůstal strnulý v bojové pozici a se šípem stále pevně založeným v luku, stejně jako se nezměnil jediný rys v jeho téměř kamenné tváři.

„Přišli jsme sem v míru!“ zvolal Bard, přičemž jeho slova nebyla zcela jistě mířena jen na Thorina, protože pozvedl ruku směrem k Thranduilovi, jako kdyby ho chtěl zastavit.

Elf nezareagoval na slova velkého člověka slovem ani pohledem, jen dál vzhlížel k hradbám přímo na Thorina, který mu pohled bez mrknutí oplácel. To ticho a napětí trvalo nesnesitelně dlouho, dost na to, že toužil vyskočit ze svého úkrytu a něco vykřiknout, ale pak povolilo jako prasklá struna, když elfský král jen nepatrně pohnul rukou a všichni elfové jako jeden muž spustili své zbraně.

„Pravda, přišli jsme v míru, a abychom oznámili, že jsme, já i pán Dolu, obdrželi nabídku splacení vašeho dluhu v podobě zástavy a…“ Thranduil se pousmál koutkem rtů, což nevypadalo ani vznešeně, ani laskavě, „ochotně ji přijímáme.“

Bilbo vydechl a na okamžik zavřel oči. Nechtěl vidět Thorinovu tvář, až uvidí Arcikam v Bardových rukou a nakonec si uvědomí, že byl zrazen a kým. Proč jen dělání správných věcí, pro dobro těch, které milujeme a vážíme si jich, muselo být tak bolestivé?

„Nabídku v podobě zástavy?“ pronesl Thorin překvapeně a trochu spustil luk, „Žádnou nabídku pro vás nemám a nehodlám dát zlodějům, jako jste vy byť jedinou minci ze svého pokladu. Odplazte se zpět do svých špinavých děr, nemáte nic, oč bych stál a za co bych vám byl ochotný zaplatit cenu, která vám podle vašich vlastních vylhaných dluhů, náleží.“

„Musím nesouhlasit. Vím, že máme něco, co chcete. Například tohle,“ dodal Bard a vyňal z kapsy kabátu Arcikam.

Ve slunečních paprscích byl kámen ještě zářivější, než v mdlých světlech loučí a svíček nebo měsíčním svitu. Svítil jako některá z velkých hvězd na obloze, ale navíc hrál mnoha odstíny duhy, podobně jako sklíčko z kaleidoskopu. Opět musel uznat, že je Arcikam krásný, ale ne dost na to, aby ho donutil zalapat po dech nebo upustit na zem šíp, pokud by ho držel, jak to udělal Thorin. V jeho tváři už nebylo odhodlání a hněv, teď to byla nevíra, se kterou shlížel z hradeb na kámen v lidských rukách.

„Arcikam,“ promluvil místo něho Kili, „To je Arcikam!“

„Dědictví Durinova lidu a našeho rodu. Kde jste k němu přišli, zloději?! Patří králi!“ připojil se k němu Fili a oba při tom byli doprovázeni hlasitým, souhlasným a rozhněvaným mručením od ostatních trpaslíků.

„Ovšem a král ho také dostane zpět, pokud dodrží své slovo a zaplatí dluh, který má u mých lidí i u krále Hvozdu. Jen na vás, Vaše Výsosti, leží odpovědnost za to, jestli se poctivě dohodneme a vy dostanete Arcikam zpět, nebo…“ strčil kámen zpět do kapsy svého kabátu, „si kámen necháme, rozlámeme ho na kusy a ty pak prodáme. Rozhodněte se, co bude, protože my svou dobrou vůli už ukázali.“

„Ne,“ zakroutil Thorin hlavou, šok z jeho tváře zmizel a nahradila ho zlost, „nedostanete nic! Copak si myslíte, že jsme hlupáci a blázni? Já ani žádný jiný trpaslík neuvěříme, že je to pravý Arcikam. Ten je tady, v bezpečí naší Hory a vy jste jenom odporní lháři, kteří se mě snaží obelstít hloupým podvodem!“

„Není to podvod,“ vstoupil do toho nikterak výrazně, ale přeci dost hlasitě, aby ho Thorin a trpaslíci dobře slyšeli a obrátili k němu překvapené pohledy. Nezalekl se jich, naopak se narovnal a vypnul hruď, ne hrdostí, nýbrž odhodláním říct pravdu a konečně smazat všechny nezdravé lži mezi ním a jeho přáteli, ale hlavně mezi ním a jeho manželem. Choval jen malou naději na Thorinovo odpuštění, po kterém by mohli být šťastně spolu, ale pokud vůbec kdy nějaká byla, musel se zbavit všeho předstírání.

„Ten kámen je pravý. Sám jsem ho našel v pokladnici a... včera v noci, když jsi mě potkal u hradeb, jsem se zrovna vracel z tábora elfů a lidí, kde jsem Arcikam nechal v jejich rukách,“ vysvětlil do podrobností, aby nezůstalo nic nevyjasněno, a dokonce se mu podařilo, aby se jeho hlas nechvěl tak, jak se mu třásly ruce zatnuté v pěst.

„Ty…?“ vydechl Thorin polohlasně a pomalu se k němu zcela obrátil.

Téměř znovu zavřel oči a sklonil hlavu před pohledem modrých očí, které se na něj upíraly. Nebyl v nich totiž hněv, ale jenom absolutní nevíra a bolest ze zrady, kterou u Thorina nikdy vidět nechtěl.

„Omlouvám se, ale musel jsem to udělat. Musel jsem zabránit krveprolití a tohle byl jediný způsob, na který jsem přišel,“ popošel směrem k trpaslíkovi, ruce natažené před sebe, dlaněmi vzhůru, „Jedině tak jsem mohl ochránit ty, na kterých mi nejvíc záleží… své přátele a hlavně… tebe.“

„Ochránit?!“ sykl Thorin, „Tím, že mě okradeš a zradíš?!“

„Nechtěl jsem to udělat, ale nebyla jiná možnost! Tak moc a tolikrát jsem se tě snažil přimět udělat správnou věc, jenže to nestačilo a ani stačit nemohlo. Podívej se na sebe, Thorine! Podívej!“ zagestikuloval směrem k němu, „Už nejsi tím, koho jsem poprvé uviděl ve dveřích svého domu a nejsi ani tím, kým jsi byl v Jezerním městě. Tam jsem složil slib muži, který by nikdy neporušil své slovo a staral se víc o blahu svých lidí než hory bezcenného zlata! Dračí poklad nakazil tvou mysl nemocí, která ji požírá a brání ti uvažovat rozumně. Jestli byla… zrada to jediné, co by tě mohlo přivést k rozumu a vrátit mi toho, kým jsi býval, třeba jen na okamžik, tak nelituji! Zavázal jsem se, že tě budu chránit a opatrovat a to dodržím klidně i proti tvojí vůli.“

„Ty nemáš právo mluvit o svých závazcích ke mně! Vzdal ses jich ve chvíli, kdy ses rozhodl mě zradit a já jimi i tvými sliby od stejného okamžiku pohrdám! Zříkám se jich! A zříkám se i tebe, ty zrádná, malá kryso!“ vykřikl trpaslík nenávistně a vrhl se po něm.

Neměl šanci uhnout, ani by to nemělo žádný smysl, bez ohledu na to, že nechtěl. Nebránil se, když ho silné ruce draply za límec saka a přitáhly k Thorinovi dost blízko na to, že mohl na tváři cítit jeho přerývaný horký dech a chladný dotek kovu korálku na krku.

„Jak jsi mi to mohl udělat?“ zeptal se Thorin polohlasně, hněv, který jeho slova opustil, nahradila opět bolest, „Důvěřoval jsem ti víc, než vlastní krvi. Dostal jsi ode mne vše, i to, nač si jiní nemohli činit nárok nebo si to jen přát. Copak ti to nebylo dost? Čím víc jsi chtěl, abych ti zaplatil za tvou pomíjivou věrnost?!“

„Ničím… nikdy jsem od tebe nechtěl nic, co bych ti sám nedal. Je mi líto, jestli jsem...“

„Líto?! Tvoje lítost, nesmaže zradu ani mé ponížení! To dokáže jenom tvoje smrt!“

Nestačil ani vyjeknout, s takovou rychlostí a prudkostí ho trpaslík přirazil k hradbám a zvedl nahoru, že se náhle ocitl půlkou těla na jejich horním okrajem a nohama bezmocně visícími nad zemí. Nemohl se pořádně nadechnout. Úder, který schytal do zad, mu vyrazil dech a rána do hlavy o tvrdý kámen zase způsobila, že se mu před očima vše na pár chvil rozmazalo a v uších mu začalo hučet. I přes šumění, bolest a neschopnost zaostřit viděl a slyšel, jak se Balin po Thorinovi vrhl ve snaze ho zastavit a společně s ním, k jeho překvapení i podivné radosti, také Dwalin s Kilim a Filim a Bofurem. Ale ani oni všichni dohromady neměli dost síly a možná také odhodlání a odvahy od něj Thorina odtrhnout, dokázali ho ale zastavit a zabránit tomu, aby ho trpasličí král přehodil přes hradby dolů do příkopu kolem Hory.

Vše, jako kdyby se zastavilo. Slyšel svůj vlastní dech a tlukot srdce a také Thorinovo vzteklé vrčení vibrující jeho hrudí, která Bilba svou vahou držela přimáčknutého na kameny. Zamrkal a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a až pak se poprvé zmohl na něco jako obranu. Ovinul prsty kolem železem okovaných zápěstí rukou, již ho pevně držela, a zoufale si při tom přál, aby se mohl dotknout holé, horké kůže, která byla skryta pod všemi těmi pláty ocele. Třeba by ten dotek trpaslíkovi připomněl všechny jejich společné chvíle, vzdálené sotva pár hodin, i lásku, kterou k němu choval a význam, skutečný význam, manželského slibu, který jasně říkal, že musí svého manžela chránit i před ním samým.

„Thorine, synu Thráinův, jak se opovažujete vztáhnout ruku na mého lupiče?!“ zahřměl zespoda Gandalfův hlas a rozerval napjatý okamžik mezi nimi, „Jestli vám už jeho služby nejsou vhod, nebo se vám nelíbí, tak mi ho vraťte.“

Thorin prudce zvedl hlavu po znělém hlase, nesoucím se vzhůru k nim na hradby s neobvyklou silou, až to téměř vypadalo, že Gandalf stojí kousek od nich. Musel to být právě čarodějův hlas, který přiměl trpaslíka uvolnit svoje sevření a trochu ustoupit, dost na to, že mohl Bilbo dosáhnout chodidly na zem, byť byl stále uvězněný mezi kamennou hradbou a Thorinovým rozložitým tělem. Své nabyté volnosti využil okamžitě a vztáhl ruku nahoru k vousaté tváři, která od něj byla odvrácená směrem ke Gandalfovi a dění dole pod opevněním.

Nedokázal říct, jestli to bylo štěstí nebo nikoliv, ale nedostal šanci svůj pohyb dokončit. Thorin drapl po jeho zápěstí a sevřel ho v železném stisku. Modré oči se opět s nenávistí upřely dolů na něj.

„Zmiz mi z očí, zrádce,“ zavrčel, bez předešlé zuřivosti, ale se stejnou prudkostí, se kterou také Bilbem smýkl a hodil ho na zem u svých nohou.

Pád na štěrkem posetý kámen stejně jako bolest, která mu vystřelila ze zraněné ruky, sotva vnímal. Srdce mu divoce tlouklo v krku, sám nedokázal říct, jestli ze strachu nebo z jiných důvodu, a doširoka otevřenýma očima vzhlížel na trpasličího krále, svého milovaného manžela, jak se nad ním tyčí a shlíží na něj s dravostí i pohrdáním ne nepodobným tomu, které viděl ve Šmakových očích.

„Nejsi pro mě ničím a přísahám, jestli tě ještě někdy spatřím, zabiju tě!“ sykl Thorin pohrdavě a s odporem, který dal vzápětí také najevo tím, že se k němu obrátil zády.

Ne, ne, ne, opakovalo cosi v jeho hlavě. Věděl, že se to stane a myslel si, že je připravený, jenže nebyl. Drtivost slov, která dopadla na jeho hlavu, byla příliš velká. Řeči o puklém srdci vždy považoval za romantické výmysly básníků, spisovatelů a putovních divadelních spolků, jenže teď měl dojem, že jsou naprosto pravdivé a v jeho hrudi něco puklo, společně s tím, jak se mu všechna případná slova omluv, ospravedlnění nebo stejně tak i spravedlivého hněvu, i dech samotný, zadrhla v hrdle.

Sevřel zraněnou, teď opět krvácející rukou štěrk pod svou dlaní, aby zabránil touze natáhnout se po kožešinou obšitém cípu Thorinova pláště. Byl zoufalý, snad i polámaný, ale ne natolik, aby přišel o všechnu svou hrdost a dobré vychování. Stále zůstal Pytlík, slušný hobit gentleman, který nebude na veřejnosti dělat scény. On ne.

Převrátil se na všechny čtyři, protože jinak než bez opory rukou by se nejspíš na nohy nepostavil. Proto mu také přišel vhod pár rukou, který ho chytl za loket a rameno a pomohl mu postavit se. Vzhlédl do Bofurovy tváře.

„Ach, Bilbo. Bežte odsud, než si to rozmyslí. Běžte a už se nevracejte,“ zamumlal jeho přítel a popostrčil ho k provazu uvázanému u zdi.

Potácivě k provazu vykročil. Utíkal odsud jako zloděj z místa činu nebo zrádce od svého bývalého pána. Styděl se za to, tak moc se styděl, jak hrozně moc jím cloumala zlost, když roztřesenými prsty sevřel provaz a vyšplhal na hradby, aby se z nich mohl spustit dolů. Ano, udělal něco špatného, ale jeho úmysl byl jen ten nejlepší a Thorin, jeho trpaslík ho za to... chtěl zabít. Shodit z hradeb stejně lehce, jako kdyby vůbec nic neznamenal. Krutá nemilosrdnost jeho činu byla jako ledová ruka v Bilbových útrobách a všechna ta rozzlobená slova mu stále zněla v hlavě, jako kdyby prolétala kolem jeho uší, že téměř ani neslyšel Gandalfům hlas nesoucí se z plání pod ním.

„Nevedete si na ereborském trůnu tak, jak jsme oba doufali, že si povedete, není-liž pravda?“ zněl čarodějův hlas, stoupající po hradbách kolem hobita směrem k trpaslíkům, „Za pouhých pár týdnů jste dokázal rozdráždit draka, porušit dané slovo a téměř zabít nevinného hobita. To jsou činy, kterými byste chtěl začít novou zlatou éru vašeho domova?“

Dopadl na kamennou zem pod bránou, přešplhal jeden ze zhroucených kamenů z původního obležení a rozeběhl se po dalších směrem k Bardovi, elfskému králi, Gandalfovi a vojskům shromážděnými za nimi, hnán spíš zlostí a bolestí, než strachem.

„Drak je mrtvý,“ pronesl Thorinův hlas, který zněl teď už v ozvěně, díky vzdálenosti i výšce, v jaké nad utíkajícím hobitem byl, „slovo dané zbabělcům si nezaslouží být dodrženo a ten zrádce ode mne dostal víc milosti, než kolik si jí zasloužil. Je snad ta krysa stále naživu, ne? Tak si ji vezměte zpět a odtáhněte, vy i ti elfští a lidští psi, co se mi tu shromáždili před bránou. Ale než ti odejdou, jestli v sobě mají jen kousek cti, navrátí mě a mému rodu, co ten proklatý zrádce ukradl.“

Proběhl kolem Bardova koně, dost daleko od jeho nebezpečných kopyt, a téměř se srazil s Gandalfovou vysokou postavou. Zabrzdil tak rudce, že cítil písek a kamínky, jak mu rozedírají chodidla, a na místě se zapotácel. Čaroděj ho zachytl za límec košile předtím, než mohl spadnout. Připadal si stále víc a víc jako nepoužitelná marioneta, kterou musí neustále někdo držet na své ruce, jinak by se sesypala k zemi v hromádce zpřehýbaných končetin. Ani se nedokázal obrátit a čelit trpaslíkovi, jehož stále Bilbem tolik milovaný hlas zasypával jeho záda dalšími a dalšími urážkami, byť nebyly mířeny přímo na něj.

„Jste v pořádku, Bilbo?“ zeptal se Gandalf tiše.

Vzhlédl k němu a kývl na souhlas, ale nepromluvil, svému hlasu totiž nevěřil.

„Bilno není zrádce. Jako jediný z vás všech uvažuje jasně a jedná moudře. Teď záleží jen na vás, Výsosti, jestli to uznáte a budete následovat jeho příkladu, nebo budete dál jednat jako zbavený rozumu,“ zastal se ho Bard, což od něj bylo možná hezké, ale ve skutečnosti ho nepotěšilo, že je na něj sváděna všechna odpovědnost za údajně správný čin – za až tak správný ho totiž nepovažoval. Už ne… nebo možná nikdy.

„Zvolte tedy, Výsosti, budete mít mír nebo válku?“

Zadržel dech, sevřel ruku v pěst a zavřel oči. Právě na Thorinově odpovědi záleželo všechno, nejen bezpečí trpaslíků a lidí, ale i jeho naděje na odpuštění, byť by odpustil jen sám sobě. Když teď trpaslík zvolí válku, potom zahodil všechno za nic a nedokázal zabránit umírání svých blízkých.

Prudce oči otevřel a strnul, ještě dřív, než stačil Thorin odpovědět. K jeho citlivým uším totiž dolehlo něco jako hřmění a pod nohama cítil nepatrné chvění, za které nemohl Bardův přešlapující kůň, ale něco daleko většího a těžšího.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, podíval se i na Gandalfa, ale nejspíš byl jediný, kdo to slyšel a cítil. Lidé shromáždění spíše v houfu než ve skutečném válečném šiku, vypadali stále stejně nervózně a vyděšeně jako předtím a elfská armáda? Ta se podobala železným sochám a i to málo, co bylo vidět z tváří z větší části zakrytých helmicemi, neprozrazovalo vůbec nic. A i čaroděj jen dál hleděl k hradbám Ereboru, nevzrušený ničím. Pomalu se k nim tedy obrátil a vzhlédl vzhůru, kdyby zvuk a otřesy pocházeli právě odtamtud. Neviděl nic víc, než Thorina na vrcholku provizorní hradby a ostatní trpaslíky shromážděné kolem něj. Ani oni nevypadali, že něco slyší nebo cítí, byť se zvuk i otřesy určitě přibližovaly k nim. Jediný, kdo snad něco zaslechl, byl král elfů, protože pomalu obrátil hlavu směrem k travnatému pahorku po jejich pravé straně. Následoval jeho příkladu, i když to bylo zbytečné - nemohl totiž vidět víc, než zlatá brnění elfského vojska a mezi jejich lesklými těly jen náznak šedavé trávy kdesi na obzoru. Nemohl ani přehlédnout přes jejich hlavy, přesto se o to jako vždy pošetile pokusil. Postavil se na špičky a natáhl krku, ovšem i tak bylo stále jediné, co viděl, jen zlaté elfské brnění a kousek nebe nad špičatými helmicemi. Nebe, po kterém k Hoře plul drobný, černý stín – velký pták, klouzající vzduchem směrem k hradbám Ereboru.

Sledoval ho pohledem, stejně jako ho sledoval, jak si právě všiml, i Gandalf. Netrvalo to ani pár vteřin, kdy se jeho temné obrysy vyjasnily a on dobře rozpoznal velkého, ereborského havrana, možná právě toho, od jehož zobáku mu na ruce zel velký šrám, jak zakroužil nad Bardovou a Thranduilovou hlavou, a pak dosedl na hradby jen kousíček od Thorina. V Kraji se říkalo, že černí ptáci na plotě nikdy nevěstí nic dobrého, byť by to byl jen obyčejný kos, tady to byl havran a tento jistě nenesl dobré zprávy.

„Pokud jsou to jediné volby, které mi dáváš, Barde Drakobijče, pak budu mít válku.“

Blížící se zvuky se staly konečně dost hlasitými, aby je slyšeli všichni. Každý člověk, včetně Barda a Gandalfa, obrátil pohled k pahorku, jen elfští vojáci dál zůstávali bez sebemenšího pohybu. Zdálo se, jako kdyby hlasitý třeskot, který se k nim přibližoval, vůbec neslyšeli.

„To snad ne. Nemyslel jsem, že by byl Thorin až tak pošetilý,“ zamručel si Gandalf pro sebe, ovšem dostatečně hlasitě, aby ho Bilbo slyšel, „Ale měl jsem to očekávat, ano, měl, ovšem alespoň proti sobě nebudeme mít takovou přesilu.“

„Co se děje, Gandalfe? O jaké přesile mluvíte?“ zeptal se a pro jistotu ho při tom zatahal za rukáv, aby si ho čaroděj vůbec všiml.

„Oh, Bilbo,“ řekl překvapeně Gandalf, když k němu shlédl, takže to tahání byl velmi dobrý nápad, „To je Dain z Železných hor a jeho vojsko. Tak tři stovky mužů. Držte se u mě, příteli, obávám se totiž, že ať budeme my dva stát kdekoliv, vždy budeme na ráně a vy zvlášť.“

Nadechl se, aby se zeptal, proč si to myslí, ale to už mu začal čaroděj rychle mizet davem přeskupujících se elfských bojovníků. Rozeběhl se za ním, jedna ruka mu sama klesla na jílec meče a druhou krátce přejel konečky prstů po kapse, kde měl ukrytý prsten. Nasadit si ho na prst a prostě odsud zmizet by bylo také řešení, jenže... zastavil se a ohlédl po hradbách. Nemohl a nechtěl, i kdyby dostal tu příležitost. Násilím ruku od kapsy odtáhl, ignoruje téměř nepřirozenou touhu uprchnout, a rozeběhl se za Gandalfem.

Ať se stane cokoliv, vydrží až do konce.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se, že je tato část kratší než obvykle. Nejen že nemám další kus ještě dopsaný, ale... takto to vyzní dramatičtěji, ne?
> 
> Obávám se, že jak Bilbo tak Thorin jsou tu asi u svého nejhlubšího dna, ale víte co se říká? Když si na úplném dně, už můžeš se můžeš jen odrazit a začít stoupat.


	6. Chapter 6

Potácel se kolem nohou skřetů. Měl to štěstí, že byli dost vysocí a natolik hloupí, že ho možná ani nepovažovali za člověka a bojovníka, ale spíš za podivné zvíře. Ani rozzářená čepel Žihadla jim nic neříkala. Jen jeden z nich, kterému čirou náhodou zastoupil cestu, se zastavil ve snaze podříznout hrdlo nějakému postaršímu velkému člověku a podíval se jeho směrem. Oči, které viděl mezi otvory helmy, nezářily zrovna intelektem ani pochopením.

„Co si ty?“ zeptal se hrubým a překvapivě dobře slyšitelným hlasem a velmi lámanou západštinou.

„Jenom hobit,“ odpověděl, přeci jen otázky bylo neslušné nechat bez odpovědí, a oběhl ho z boku.

Skřet se ani nepokusil po něm máchnout mečem, jen ho dál zmateně pozoroval, ještě ve chvíli, kdy se k němu dostal ze strany a rozmáchl se svým mečem po jeho noze. Jako hobit neměl zrovna moc možností, kam někoho zasáhnout smrtelnou ranou, ne, že by něco takového toužil udělat, jednou mu to stačilo, děkuji pěkně, ale zároveň nemohl nevinného muže nechat ve skřetích spárech. Rána do podkolení jamky, kde nebyl plát koženého brnění, by měla stačit k tomu, aby velkého člověka pustil, i když z toho bude nejspíš ohavná sprška smradlavé krve mířící přímo do Bilbova obličeje. Co ovšem nečekal, bylo, že má mečík v jeho rukách téměř šokující účinnost. Hladce, dokonce téměř bez stříkající krve, projel masem skřetí nohy, jen krátce se zarazil o něco tvrdého, nejspíš chrupavku a kost v koleni a pak prořízl čistě i kožené brnění a vyklouzl ven.

Na několik nádechů se zdálo, že všechno, co viděl a cítil, byla jenom jeho představa, protože noha vypadala stále nezraněně, potom se její dolní část zhroutila k zemi zcela odťatá od zbytku a z otevřené rány se v mohutném výstřiku vyvalila krev. Skřet do toho příšerně zařval, pustil muže a začal skákat po své nezraněné noze, takže jeho páchnoucí krev stříkala na všechny strany a kropila cokoliv, co jí stálo v cestě, včetně Bilbových kalhot. Málem v tu chvíli přidal k louži krve u nohou také obsah svého žaludku. Bylo to nechutné. A to, jak vzápětí osvobozený velký člověk popadl na zemi ležící vidle a s řevem se na skřeta vrhl, mu bohatě stačilo, aby se rychle obrátil a rozeběhl pryč. Netoužil, natožpak potřeboval, vidět jak nejspíš otec rodiny probodává skřetovi břicho nebo hrudník. Jen ta představa mu byla nepříjemná a beztak musel najít Gandalfa, který se mu v bojujícím davu téměř beznadějně ztratil.

Stále ještě viděl jeho klobouk a záblesky šedého pláště mezi vysokými, mohutnými skřetími těly a pobíhajícími lidmi. Vidět ho nutně neznamenalo se k němu moci dostat, to až teď měl konečně to štěstí, že měl cestu volnou a zároveň krytou podloubím starého domu, takže k němu mohl vyrazit bez obav, že ho zasáhne zbloudilý šíp nebo třeba jenom kus odštípnutého meče.

„Gandalfe!“ zvolal a přeskočil přes mrtvolu skřeta ležícího na zemi, „Gandalfe!“

„Bilbo!“ obrátil se k němu čaroděj, a jakmile ho spatřil, jeho tvář okamžitě naplnila úleva, „Drahý chlapče, už jsem se bál, že jsem vás ztratil.“

„Ne, neztratil. Držím se vás,“ zhluboka se několikrát nadechl a zagestikuloval mečem někam, kde tušil hradby, „Musíme odsud a jít za Thorinem. Je tam někde venku… mezi skřety. Potřebuje moji pomoc.“

„Nebuďte blázen! V téhle vřavě se k němu nedostanete, a i kdyby - co byste pro něj mohl udělat?“ opáčil Gandalf, obočí v otázce vysoko zdvižené, „Je to skvělý válečník, on se o sebe postará.“

„Ale to…“ pokusil se zaprotestovat, i znovu mávl mečem k hradbám, jenže zároveň musel uznat, že má Gandalf pravdu. Nemohl být svému manželovi nijak nápomocný, když měl jen svůj meč a odvahu, jelikož ani jedno z toho nemohlo vyvážit šermířský um, který mu prostě scházel. Venku za hradbami, bez možnosti se někde skrýt, by byl v ještě větším nebezpečí než tady a nejspíš by to nakonec skončilo tak, že to by Thorin chránil jeho.

Beznadějně nechal ruku s mečem klesnout podél těla. Nemohl nic udělat, oddělený od svého milovaného šiky skřetů a bojem. Cítil se docela neužitečně, když jen tak stál v zákrytu sloupoví, dost malý na to, že si ho nikdy nemohl všimnout, a proto také zbytečný. Bylo to hlavně k vzteku, kromě jiného. Velmi jasně si teď uvědomoval, že se možná neměl přiznávat, ač lhát Thorinovi ho bolelo, protože kdyby to neudělal, byl by teď s ním. Byl by celou dobu s ním a věci se mohli vyvinout docela jinak.

„Mithrandire! Mithrandire!“

Stejně jako čaroděj se prudce obrátil za volajícím vysokým elfským hlasem. Velmi dobře ho poznával, i když ho slyšel jenom párkrát, proto ho ani na okamžik nepřekvapilo, když zahlédl elfa, kterého dobře znal z vězení v hlubinách Temného hvozdu. Legolase. A v patách mu byla Tauriel.

„Princ Legolas! Doufám, že přinášíte jen dobrá zprávy,“ přivítal ho Gandalf.

Bilbo zamrkal. Netušil, že je to princ vzhledem k tomu, že dělal strážného v elfských kobkách a nikdy nedal znát, že by byl víc než velitel. Co se ještě všechno nedozví?

„Naneštěstí ne, čaroději, právě naopak,“ zakroutil elfský princ hlavou, „Blíží se sem další skřetí armáda vedená Bolgem. Přicházejí ze severu, aby nás obklíčili. Nejspíš to byl od začátku jejich plán.“

Do žaludku mu klesl ledový kámen. Určitě by se nepovažoval za někoho s naprosto přesným orientačním smyslem, ale kde je nejspíš sever dokázal odhadnout natolik dobře, že ho to vyděsilo. Musel se mýlit. Doufal, že se mýlí.

„Kde je sever, Gandalfe?“ zavolal na vysokého muže, který se k němu po těch slovech obrátil a ulpěl na něm nečitelným pohledem, „Tak kde je sever?!“

„Havraní vrch,“ odpověděl Gandalf nepříliš hlasitě.

„Oh, ne. Ne, ne, ne!“ zakroutil vehementně hlavou, snad ve snaze popřít jasné skutečnosti, „To ne! Tam je Thorin… a Fili s Kilim a Dwalin. Chtěli dostat Azoga… jsou tam všichni. Jestli tam dorazí další skřeti, o kterých neví...“

„Je to past,“ vstoupila do toho Tauriel, „Azog věděl, že ho bude chtít Thorin zabít vlastní rukou a tak ho nalákal do léčky, ze které nemůže on ani ti, kdo ho následovali, uniknout živí. Musíme je varovat.“

„Ani rychlé elfské nohy vás nedostanou na Havraní vrch nepozorovaně a včas. Můžeme varovat krále hvozdu a Daina, ale Thorin je, obávám se...“

„Neopovažujte se to vyslovit!“ vykřikl rozzlobeně; jak mohl Gandalf předem odsoudit jeho trpaslíka k smrti, aniž by se třeba jen pokusil mu pomoct? „Já se tam dokáži dostat rychle a nepozorovaně.“

„Neblázněte, Bilbo,“ zakroutil čaroděj hlavou, „Uvidí vás a zabijí.“

„Neuvidí mě. Nikdo z nich mě neuvidí,“ odpověděl pevně, přičemž si bezděčně položil ruku na kapsu své vesty. Váha jeho prstenu se náhle zdála být stejně hmatatelná, jako dokázal přes tenkou, opotřebovanou látku cítit jeho tvar a teplo. Bylo to téměř, jako kdyby se prsten sám těšil, kdy už konečně bude opět na jeho prstě. Cítil to tak intenzivně, že téměř vsunul ruku do kapsy, ale zarazil se včas, když spatřil, že čaroděj sklouzl pohledem k jeho pátrající dlani.

Rychle dal ruku pryč.

„Nemohu vám dovolit se vystavit takovému nebezpečí. Ne s čistým svědomím,“ podotkl čaroděj, přičemž pomalu vykročil k němu.

Jestli ho chtěl zastavit nebo to bylo jenom bezděčné gesto, Bilbo nijak nezajímalo. Hrdě se vypnul, ochotný se čaroději postavit, kdyby ho tu chtěl zadržet násilím.

„Nežádám vás o svolení ani požehnání, prostě půjdu.“

„Jestli je to ten samý půlčík, který pomohl uniknout trpaslíkům z našeho vězení, pak jedině on má šanci dostat se na Havraní vrch, aniž by ho někdo zahlédl,“ přimluvil se za něj Legolas, k jeho jisté nelibosti vlastně, protože ten jeho důvod byl… inu, nebylo to něco, čím by chtěl být proslavený mezi elfy.

„To… to není zrovna něco, čím bych se chtěl pyšnit, ale ano. Stejně jako jsem se mohl nezpozorován plížit elfským vězením, dokážu proklouznout i skřetům,“ ujistil je všechny pevně, trochu se chytaje té nešťastné fámy, ale copak na tom vůbec záleželo? Už dávno ztratil všechen lesk Pytlíkovského jména, když stál uprostřed bitvy doslova na druhém konci světa, dál od Kraje, než kam se nejspíš kterýkoliv z jeho předků kdy dostal. A ženatý s trpaslíkem, který byl teď ve smrtelném nebezpečí, zatímco tu planě tlachali. Ještě chvíli a udělá co chce, bez ohledu na Gandalfovo slovo. K tomu ale nedošlo, jelikož čaroděj kývl na souhlas.

„Dobrá, běžte rychle, ale hlavně opatrně.“

To nepotřeboval slyšet dvakrát, aby vyrazil za svým úkolem, vlastně to nepotřeboval slyšet ani jednou, protože nežádal o Gandalfovo svolení nebo ostatně o svolení kohokoliv jiného. Jeho nohy ho samy nesly, hnané spíš strachem a zběsile tlukoucím srdcem než mozkem. Ostatně, kdyby ho poháněl rozum, nevzpomněl by si na svůj prsten až ve chvíli, kdy se ho jeden z obrovských skřetů pokusil rozmáznout palcátem jako myš. Uhnul před zbraní za zbořenou zeď jen na tak dlouho, aby si rychle natáhl prsten a pak se tomu samému skřetovi, teď proměněnému v obrovský černý stín, protáhl kolem nohama a vpletl se do bojové vřavy města. Být neviditelný mělo tu výhodu, že se ho nikdo nesnažil zabít úmyslně, zároveň byl ale problém v tom, že ho nikdo neviděl, a tak mohl snadno omylem schytat ránu nejen od skřetů, ale i od lidí a elfů. Děkoval své malé výšce pokaždé, když mu meč, šíp nebo třeba jen hroty vidlí projely nad hlavou - být je o kousek vyšší, třeba jako trpaslík, několikrát by snadno skončil s něčím ostrým vraženým v krku nebo v prsou.

Mimo hradby města, venku na bojišti, se mu běželo snáz, ale hůř ukrývalo. Víc místa pro bojovníky, kteří se rozprostřeli, netísnění mezi kamennými domy, jenže o to mocnějšími rozmachy se kolem sebe oháněli. Věděl, celou dobu mu to znělo v hlavě, že by měl být vyděšený k smrti a ztuhnout před prvním obrovskou skřetí sekerou už někde tam ve městě, ale nestalo se tak. Ne teď. Před pár měsíci, než vyrazil na tuto cestu, byl hrůzou bez sebe kvůli ztrátě vlastního života a klidu a dnes? Nebál se umřít… ne, ne, to nebylo správně řečeno, bál se umřít, ale daleko víc se bál o Thorinův život a o životy svých přátel. Zvlášť o Thorinův život, který teď vysel pouze a jenom na něm a na tom, jestli dokáže zvládnout svůj úkol. Hlavně v tom spočíval jeho strach, který ho nenutil se skrýt, jak by mu radily jeho přirozené hobití instinkty, ale ignorovat bolest na prsou z námahy stejně jako rozedřená chodidla pálící od toho, jak šlapal ve špíně smíchané se krví.

Prostě jen utíkal dál a nedopřál si chvilku ani na přemýšlení, dokud se jeho nohy nedotkly prvních kamenů stezky stoupající k Havranímu vrchu. Až tehdy se na chvíli zastavil a vzhlédl nahoru, jen aby se ujistil, že se dostal, kam chtěl. Mezi bojujícími davem neviděl nic, dokonce ani Erebor ne, pouze nespočet temných a bílých stínů různé velikosti a tvaru, které mu vstupovaly do cesty a znemožňovaly výhled. Teprve u kořenů hory, s rukama položenýma na kameni, věděl s jistotou, kde je.

Vyhoupl se přes kameny, které mu stály v cestě, a pokračoval vzhůru po tesané stezce. Co chvíli mu stál v cestě vodou omletý kámen, který vypadal, že byl dříve sloupem nebo kusem klenby visící nad cestou. Neodhadl, co z toho to bylo, ale pokaždé v duchu tiše nadával způsobem, za který by na něj otec určitě nebyl příliš pyšný a hodil se možná tak k jeho předkům z bralovské strany, jenže si těžko mohl pomoci. Když už ho nezdržovaly dupající nohy skřetů a odletující kusy ocele, tak alespoň kameny. Proklatá Hora. Proklatí skřeti. A proklatí trpaslíci, kteří tohle místo postavili tak, že nebylo ani trochu vhodné pro hobita.

Vyškrábal se přes poslední kámen, dříve nejspíš představující schodiště, mezi vysoké kamenné zdi a hlavně na hladkou mramorovou podlahu. Jak ji v halách Ereboru nenáviděl, tady byla požehnáním, byť studila do nohou jako led a její chlad byl ještě umocněn mrazivým větrem prohánějícím se podloubím, ve kterém se ocitl. Proběhl pod ním s vidinou mohutné postavy s dlouhými tmavými vlasy na jejím úplném konci.

Thorin.

„Thorine!“

Trpaslík se k němu obrátil a jejich pohledy se střetly. V modrých očích, které se na něj upřely, nebyla jediná známka po předchozím šílenství, byly stejně jasné jako v ten první okamžik, kdy do nich pohlédl daleko ve svém pelouchu na Dně Pytle nebo jen před pár týdny v Jezerním městě. Téměř se to zdálo být snem, ze kterého se každou chvíli probudí.

„Bilbo…“ zazněl do hučení větru Thorinův hlas, hluboký a bez sebemenší známky té děsivé chamtivostí znějící hrubosti, na kterou si v posledních týdnech proti své vůli téměř uvykl.

Pomalu postoupil o krok vpřed, v očekávání stejného nepříjemného pocitu v zádech, jaký mýval, když se k trpaslíkovi dříve přiblížil, jenže to nebylo takové. Úleva zaplavila celé jeho bytí. Nejen že byl Thorin naživu, byl to také opět jeho Thorin, bez mysli obluzené zlatem a také bez zlacených gravírovaných plátů oceli a těžkých kožešin na zádech, které ho činily tak děsivě nepřístupným. Zatoužil trpaslíka nejdřív pevně obejmout a pak ho chytnout za copánky a rychle odtáhnout co nejdál odsud, někam, kde bude v bezpečí.

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se Thorin a přistoupil několika kroky blíž k němu.

Jeho ruka se sama pohnula vzhůru k Thorinovi, ale ve chvíli, kdy se za trpaslíkovými zády objevila Dwalinova tvář, dávno naučený reflex skrývat, co mezi nimi bylo, zaúčinkoval i proti jeho vůli. Potřásl hlavou a zhluboka se nadechl, aby dostal do během bolavých plic dost vzduchu k souvislé řeči.

„Jsem tu, abych vás varoval. Ze severu se sem blíží další skřetí vojsko. Až se sem dostanou, obklíčí celou věž i pahorek a už nebude cesty ven. Musíme odsud pryč.“

Thorinova tvář potemněla hněvem. Pomalu se obrátil k napůl zbořené stavbě tyčící se na dohled od nich.

„Ta špína v sobě nemá ani kousek cti,“ zavrčel pro sebe a i přes hučení větru bylo slyšet, jak jeho rukavice zaskřípěly, když pevně sevřel svůj meč.

„Azog tu je. Můžeme ho ještě dostat, když budeme dost rychlí…!“ navrhl Dwalin bojovně.

„Ne,“ zakroutil Thorin hlavou a krátce se podíval na Bilba, „pro podobné šílenství jsem už vsadil naše životy v bitvě, kterou jsme nemohli vyhrát. Tohle je stejné. Azog spoléhá na to, že nedokážu odolat zhoubné touze po pomstě, ale v tom se mýlí. Musíme se odsud dostat, přežít a zničit ho, až nás nebude čekat.“ Přistoupil k Dwalinovi a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Dojdi pro Filiho s Kilim a co nejrychleji se vraťte, než past sklapne.“

„Jistě, můj pane,“ přitakal Dwalin s drobným kývnutím a otočil se k odchodu.

V tu chvíli zaslechl cosi, snad buben, a pod tím řinčení oceli, které bylo několikrát v ozvěně odraženo od skalisek kolem nich. Po zádech mu přejel mráz. Takové zvuky nemohly věstit nic dobrého a také že ne. Na věži, do teď zdánlivě mrtvé, se rozsvítila světla pochodní a v jejich záři se objevil Azog svírající v ruce... Bilbo strnul v hrůze. Ten skřet měl Filiho. Držel ho za límec spíš jako hračku nebo králíka před tím, než mu člověk na špalku utne hlavu, vysoko zvednutého a vystaveného všem na očích.

Hlasité zalapání po dechu se neozvalo jen z úst Thorina, který vyběhl na vyvýšené prostranství blíže k věži, ale i z Dwalinovích a překvapivě z Bilbových vlastních, přitom si ani neuvědomil, že překonal svou strnulost a otevřel ústa.

„ _On zemře první!“_  zavrčel Azog cosi dost hlasitě na to, že ho slyšeli i oni a pozvedl Filiho nad propast. Čepel meče vrostlého do skřetí paže se zaleskla ve slunci, než se vnořila do trpaslíkových zad.

Viděl umírat nejdřív svého otce a pak i matku, když byl ještě mladičký a už tehdy se zapřísáhl, že nedopustí, aby se někdy musel znovu dívat na smrt blízkých. Přesto tu teď stál, za hučení větru v uších, a sledoval, jak Filiho tělo padá ze skály. Byl to jen okamžik, jen šmouha letící k zemi a pak náraz na tvrdý kámen, znějící jeho citlivým uším jako poslední úder hodin odpočítávajících Filiho život.

Zavřel oči příliš pozdě na to, aby se mu ten obraz nevryl do paměti a opět se mu nepromítl pod víčky. Už teď věděl, že nikdy nezapomene, stejně jako nedostane odpověď na otázku, proč zrovna Fili.

„Fili…“ vydechl Thorin stojící po jeho boku.

Otevřel oči a obrátil se k němu. Jeho výraz byl naplněný šokem a nevírou, ne strachem nebo zlostí, vypadal spíš, že mu ještě nedošlo, co viděl. Otevřel němě úst, snad aby něco řekl, jenže neznal slova, kterými by mu vysvětlil, že to, co viděl, byla pravda, nebo ho utěšil. Všechno, co říkali lidé jemu, když otec odešel, byly jenom nesmyslné fráze. Nebylo slov.

Natáhl se a sevřel Thorinovu širokou ruku, ve které křečovitě držel svůj meč. I přes chlad, který je obklopoval, byla stále horká, jako kdyby se zima nemohla na výhni trpasličího těla podepsat, ale zároveň se chvěla zdánlivě zimou. Jen blázen by si ovšem myslel, že je to třes z chladu. Bilbo nebyl blázen, ne takový, aby nedokázal vidět a hlavně cítit hloubku rány, která byla Thorinovi právě zasazena.

Zahodil všechny ty týdny hloupého předstírání a, bez ohledu na Dwalina, jehož mohutnou postavu stále viděl koutkem oka, ovinul pomalu ruce kolem Thorinovy paže a přitiskl se k němu. Nemohl udělat víc, protože šok, ve kterém trpaslík strnul, proměnil jeho tělo v kamennou sochu, kterou by jeden malý, slabý hobit nejspíš k sobě nedokázal sehnout, ale mohl být svému manželovi tak blízko jak jen to šlo.

„ _Po něm jeho bratr a každý, na kom ti záleží. Nakonec ty! Tady tvůj rod skončí!“_ Azogova slova se nesla k nim a, ač jim nerozuměl, jejich význam byl naprosto jasný nejen jemu. Za jeho zády Dwalin temně zavrčel a třeskl sekerou o zem a dole, u paty věže se mihla postava, která mohla být jen jediným pošetile statečným a rozhněvaným trpaslíkem. Hloupý Kili snažící se pomstít svého bratra.

„Kili!“ Tentokrát se jméno druhého z bratrů vydralo z Thorinových úst jako hlasitý výkřik, který musel být slyšet až na strážní věži. Ve stejný okamžik se trpaslík pohnul, prudce se vytrhl z jeho sevření a rozeběhl se k rozbořené cestě, která vedla přímo k věži a tím i do Azogových napřažených spárů.

„Thorine!“ zavolal za ním, nejspíš proto, aby ho zadržel, a vrhl se směrem k jeho vzdalujícím se zádům, když v tom mu něco podklouzlo pod nohou. Sotva si dokázal uvědomit, co to bylo nebo jak se ocitl na zemi, ale prostě na ní byl, klečící na všech čtyřech s hlavou jen kousek nad zemí. Nad sebou slyšel Dwalina také volajícího Thorinovo jméno a třeskot jeho okovaných bot, které jako kdyby železnými špicemi drtily sklo. Jenže tady žádné sklo být nemohlo. Kolik vůbec viděl v trpasličích stavbách skleněných desek, zrcadel nebo oken? Na všech dvaceti svých prstech by to dokázal spočítat. I kdyby se sklo během století drakova řádění v Hoře všechno rozpadla, kdo by dával skleněná okna vysoko do hor na strážní věž. Ne, tady skla být neměla, ale hladký povrch, který cítil pod prsty, nemohl být jen leštěný mramor. Byl chladný, a když na něm nechal ruku pár okamžiků spočinout, cítil pod prsty vlhkost.

V podivně hrozivé předtuše přejel dlaní přes kámen, odhrnul tenkou vrstvu sněhu a odhalil ledový pokryv táhnoucí se po mramorové podlaze jako lesklé zrcadlo, ve kterém matně viděl svůj odraz.

_Tam, kde je pramen Bystré řeky uvězněn pod staletým ledem, vydechnu naposledy._

Jediná věta, kterou tehdy odmítal přijmout za pravdivou, mu rezonovala v hlavě. Téměř ji viděl vepsanou do lesklého, zdánlivě neškodného ledového povrchu. Po zádech se mu šplhal lezavý chlad, který neměl nic společného se štiplavým, horským větrem profukujícím mu oblečením. Byla to čirá hrůza. Žádný slušný, vzdělaný, moderní hobit nevěřil na jasnovidné sny, jenže Bilbo dávno nebyl slušný hobit a vstříc důkazu, který se mu posměšně lesknul před očima, už nemohl popírat pravdu. Existovaly bytosti větší a mocnější než on nebo Thorin, to věděl dávno, jen netušil, že jsou tak škodolibé, aby jedno ze svých dětí týrali vidinou utrpení a smrti. Jestli to tak bylo, jestli je těšilo říci mu, jak ten, koho miluje, zemře a pak ho budou nutit se na to dívat, tak to se moc spletly, když si myslely, že bude jenom nečinně přihlížet. On byl Bilbo Pytlík, vážený hobit z Kraje, ale byl také Bral a nehodlal dopustit, aby Thorin zemřel.

Ne, nikdy, už se nebude znovu dívat, jak jeho milovaní umírají. Tentokrát už ne.

Odhodlaně vyskočil a vrhl se za Thorinem. Snadno předběhl Dwalina, i když mu nohy podkluzovaly na zledovatělém kameni, naopak právě jednoho takového sklouznutí využil, aby chytl Thorina za předloktí a poslala ho setrvačností vlastního těla k jedné ze zhroucených zdí.

„Nech mě! Musím za nimi… moji synovci…“

„Ne. Ne, ty tam nepůjdeš!“ zakroutil vehementně hlavou, popadaje při tom dech, „Nedovolím ti tam jít.“

„Nenechám si od tebe poroučet, půlčíku!“ zavrčel Thorin nazpět, nikoliv s šíleným podtónem iracionální zlosti, který mohl slýchat v posledních týdnech, nýbrž čistě a jasně, jak ho znával dřív. Jen obvyklá trpasličí namyšlenost, tvrdohlavost a neústupnost, se kterou ho Thorin chytl za rameno a pokusil se ho odstrčit z cesty. Nedal se. Vzepřel se mu rukama o prsa, bez ohledu na nějaké dobré vychování, a použil k jeho zastavení veškerou svou váhu. Cítil se, jako kdyby se snažil zastavit valící se kámen, ale nepovolil.

„Nesmíš tam jít. Nesmíš. Když tam půjdeš, zemřeš a já nemohu ztratit ještě tebe,“ vydechl zoufale a uvolnil tlak jen na tak dlouho, aby mávnul rukou směrem k věži. „Copak nechápeš… nevidíš? Je to tam samý led a sníh… Led, Thorine, led a zima… nedovolím ti přiblížit se k ledu.“

Ještě před velmi krátkou dobou, možná dokonce včera večer by ustoupil před temně modrým ostrým pohledem, který na něj Thorin upíral, ale dnes ne. Rozhodně ne teď. Bylo to sobecké počínání, věděl, že Kili a... snad i Fili, potřebují pomoc a nejspíš nejlépe Thorinovu pomoc, jenže nemohl. On prostě nemohl o svého manžela úplně přijít. Už byl smířený s tím, že ho bude trpaslík nenávidět za zradu, které se dopustil a třeba s ním už nikdy nepromluví, ale s jeho smrtí se smířit nedokázal. Nechtěl to ani zkoušet. Ne, prostě ne. Každá nepatrná část v něm se tomu vzpírala.

Všechno to odhodlání a hlavně jeho nezlomnost na něm musela být vidět, protože Thorinova tvář zjemněla a jeho oči zjihly. Tomu už Bilbo vzdoroval daleko hůř než hněvu, a ani se nebránil, když mu trpaslík jemně sevřel zápěstí a oddálil jednu jeho ruku od svých prsou. Jen prudce vydechl a přivřel oči, když vzápětí široká, horká dlaň spočinula na jeho promrzlé, brnící tváři.

„Já vím, ghivashel, já to vím, ale musím za nimi. Oni mě potřebují,“ namítl Thorin jemně a zatlačil do jeho ramene.

Ustoupil dozadu, udělal to, ale pak se opět zapřel a při zavrtění hlavou setřásl tu proklatě mámivou horkou dlaň. Cítit dobře známé něžné teplo prostupující jeho ledovou kůží bylo až příliš rozptylující. A on se nehodlal ve svém odhodlání nechat čímkoliv zviklat, ať už Thorinem, nebo strachem o Kiliho s Filim, natožpak Dwalinovým překvapeným vydechnutím přecházejícím ve vrčení. U ničeho z toho si nehodlal připustit, jakou to má váhu, možná mu mozek vymyl okolní mráz, ale na tom nezáleželo.

„Promiň, ale já tě nepustím. Raději umřu, než tě tam nechat jít.“

Musel připustit, že to bylo zbytečně dramatické prohlášení, ale zdálo se, že bude mít úspěch. Trpaslík totiž uhnul trochu dozadu, takže Bilbovy ruce sklouzly z drátěné košile na jeho rozložitých prsou a volně klesly dolů. Ve stejnou chvíli na něj Thorin shlédl, bez výrazu, nicméně klidně.

„Rozumím. Ty mě z vlastní vůle nenecháš jít,“ nebyla to otázka, ale konstatování.

„Ne, ne, nenechám,“ potřásl hlavou a trochu se uvolnil, když bylo jasné, že Thorin nehodlá jít tam nahoru, kde mráz proměnil každou kapku vody v led, „Dwalin může jít sám…“ obrátil se na trpasličího válečníka, který je mlčky sledoval, i k němu udělal jeden neurčitý krok. Teď, když dokázal udržet svého manžela tady, v bezpečí, bylo načase se strachovat o mladé trpaslíky… o Kiliho, nejspíš jen o něj.

„Je mi to líto, Bilbo.“

Obrátil se po Thorinovi. Měl ve tváři upřímně omluvný výraz, jako kdyby se chtěl ospravedlnit za všechno, co se stalo od jejich vstupu do Hory. Určitě musely být vyřčeny omluvy, na obou stranách, ale ne teď. Trpaslík měl pravdu, bylo jich třeba jinde.

„Ne… ne teď, teď na tom nezáleží. Budeme mluvit potom, až všichni ve zdraví přežijeme...“

„Neomlouvám se za svoje činy,“ odmítl tiše Thorin.

„Tak za co se-“

Nebyla mu dána možnost dopovědět svou otázku. Blížící se hřbet ruky a hlavici meče zahlédl jenom jako stříbrné zalesknutí, po kterém následovala bolest tak velká, že mu vzala všechnu sílu mluvit a téměř i dýchat. Svět se mu před očima rozmazal v šedavé šmouhy, mezi kterými viděl něco velkého, tmavého, co se pohnulo jeho směrem a pak cítil teplo, do kterého spadl. Slyšel také hlas, dobře známý a milovaný hlas, jen si náhle nedokázal přiřadit, komu patří. Ani o tom přemýšlet. Vlna chladu ho docela obklopila a stáhla pod temnou hladinu, zpoza které nebylo úniku.

 

°°0°°

 

Nejdřív tu byla zima. Prostupovala jeho tělem z ledového povrchu, na kterém ležel, a dopadala mu na tvář v drobných sněhových vločkách tajících na jeho tváři. Cítil studenou vodu, ve kterou se na jeho teplé tváři rozpustily, jak pomalu klouže po jeho bolavém čele a mrazem hořících tvářích. A to bolelo. Proklatě moc to bolelo. Tepající bolest se mu rozpínala za očima až hluboko do hlavy jako kořeny stromu.

Pomalu, s donucením, otevřel oči a spatřil jenom šedou barvu a stíny. V první chvíli si myslel, že možná oči ve skutečnosti neotevřel. Třeba se o to teprve neúspěšně snažil. Několik zamrkání ho stálo uvědomit si, že hledí na šedým mrakem pokryté nebe a že stíny, míhající se mu před očima, jsou vrhány velkými kameny, kterými byl obklopen. Vypadalo to, že žije, protože bolest byla jen v jeho hlavě a nikde jinde. Nebyl nejspíš zraněný, jen nechápal, kde to je.

Zamračil se a pokusil se vzpomenout si. Pamatoval si draka a obrovský poklad v Hoře, to ale bylo už dávno. Bližší, aktuálnější vzpomínky, které se mu pomalu vybavovaly, mu před očima předestřely bitevní pole plné elfů, lidí, trpaslíků a skřetů a... Fili padající ze skály, zasažený mečem do zad. Kiliho křik a... Thorin!

Prudce se posadil, tedy alespoň se o to pokusil. Svět se mu před očima povážlivě zhoupl a znovu ho poslal k zemi mezi sněhem pokrytý štěrk a do stínu velkých kamenů. Tady neměl co dělat. Netušil, jak se sem dostal. Poslední vzpomínka, kterou měl, byla, jak stojí s Thorinem na cestě, hádající se, a pak už jen Thorinova velká pěst blížící se k jeho obličeji a nakonec nic. Nic, které právě pomalu začalo přecházet ve strach, měnící se v hrůzu, která se hladově zahryzla do jeho žaludku. Už si vzpomínal. Chtěl Thorinovi zabránit vydat se jeho synovcům na pomoc, aby ho tak udržel co nejdál od ledu, který pokrýval pahorek i strážní věž na něm. Kdyby se mu to podařilo a neskončil zastrčený, Valar věděl proč, někde mezi velkými balvany, byl odhodlaný jít za mladými trpaslíky společně s Dwalinem a pomoct jim, i kdyby to znamenalo postavit se skřetům a možná zemřít.

Jenže k tomu nedošlo, nedokázal trpaslíka udržet a místo toho skončil tady. To ale neznamenalo, že nehodlal dělat nic. Thorin, jeho trpaslík a jeho manžel ho potřeboval, protože pokud někdo dokázal toho hloupého, hloupého, tvrdohlavého osla udržet daleko od proklatých ledových pramenů na tomhle sakramenském kopci, pak to byl Bilbo.

Chytl se velkého balvanu, vedle kterého ležel, a vytáhl se po něm nahoru. Jen za ten nepatrný pohyb si vysloužil další kolotoč, ale už ne tak velký jako předtím. Naneštěstí dost silný na to, aby ho donutil zůstat klečet a ztrácet tak zbytečně čas. V duchu tiše zaklel a položil si čelo na kámen. Jeho chlad mu ve skutečnosti nijak nepomáhal, spíš bolest zhoršoval, jenže se neodvážil z něho hlavu příliš rychle zvednout v obavě z dalšího záchvatu slabosti.

Ťuk. Ťuk. Ťuk.

Údery něčeho ostrého do kamene byly jediným zvukem, který kolem sebe slyšel, vyjma vzdáleného hřmění, o kterém byl přesvědčen, že to není tak docela hřmění. Proto strnul, když se zvuky, teď by přísahal, že jsou to kroky, dostaly až těsně k němu a pak ztichly. Dal si načas, dva dlouhé nádechy, než usoudil, že kdyby to bylo něco smrtelně nebezpečného, už byl by mrtvý, a pomalu zvedl hlavu.

Pořád ještě měl dojem, jako kdyby všechno kolem něj plavalo, nicméně temné havraní oko, do kterého pohlédl, viděl velmi jasně. Bezděčně ho napadlo, jestli sem přišel pták dokonat své dílo trestu zrádci, jak mu sliboval předešlý den Thorin, ale nezdálo se, že by měl něco takového v úmyslu. Nakláněl hlavu na stranu spíše v otázce.

Otevřel pusu, aby odpověděl, jenže nevěděl, co by měl říkat. Nedovedl si představit, že by mu havran mohl pomoct se zvednout a najít Thorina, ale možná, jenom možná, by mu mohl alespoň říct, kde teď trpaslík je. Protože jak se opatrně rozhlížel kolem sebe, nikde nebylo vidět nic živého ani mrtvého a on netušil, kde by mohl jeho manžel být.

Vytáhl se na kameni ještě výš, tentokrát už téměř bez nepříjemného točení hlavy, a napřímil se. Havran jeho počínání sledoval, hlavu trochu zakloněnou, aby na něj viděl, ale stále čekající na… něco.

„Nemohu uvěřit, že se ptám, ale… víš, kde je Thorin?“ otázal se černého ptáka.

Nebyl si jistý, jakou a jestli vůbec nějakou odpověď očekávat, a tak se překvapeně stáhl dozadu, když havran rozepjal svá impozantní křídla a s hlasitým výkřikem a mávnutím, které rozvířilo padající vločky, se vznesl do vzduchu. Sledoval ho, jak stoupá vzhůru. Výš a výš, ale ne tak vysoko, aby mu zmizel z očí. Potom několikrát nad jeho hlavou zakroužil a vykřikl. V tu chvíli Bilbovi došlo, že chce, aby ho následoval.

Naposledy využil opory kamene, jen aby se dostal na nohy a pevně se na ně postavil. Jeho ruka sama sáhla k pasu pro meč, který tam doposud bez užitku vysel, a vytáhla ho ven z pochvy. Pokud měl Thorina zachránit, přinejmenším se o to nemohl pokusit neozbrojený, když už měl tak trochu problém s tím jít rovně. Nedbal ale na to, že se před ním cesta poněkud zrádně vlní, ani že mu nohy podkluzují na ledem pokrytém kameni, a rychle vyrazil za havranem, kterého velmi dobře viděl proti šedavé koruně slunce skrytého za mrakem, jak klouže směrem k severu a věži.

Havran nad jeho hlavou hlasitě zakrákal a začal se snášet k zemi, takže mu zmizel za napůl rozpadlou vysokou zdí. Zrychlil, jak jen mu vratké nohy dovolovaly, oběhl kamenné zdivo a stanul na vrcholku pozvolného schodiště klesajícího k nekonečné ledové ploše lesknoucí se v mdlých slunečních paprscích. A na jejím samotném okraji, tam kde se led stýkal s kamenem pokrytým sněhem, leželo bezvládné tělo.

„Ne…“ zašeptal pro sebe a rozeběhl se po schodišti dolů.

Těžký kámen se usadil v jeho žaludku, tlačil a tupě bolel, protože ještě celým svým srdcem doufal, že to není Thorin, nebo že nejde pozdě. Nemohl, nesměl přijít pozdě. Tiše se modlil ke komukoliv, kdo ho slyšel, za ten kousek naděje, která se rozplynula, jen co jeho noha došlápla na hladký kámen cesty.

Sotva si všiml, že mu meč vyklouzl z ruky, nebo havrana sedícího na kameni, kterého málem srazil, když se vrhl k tělu. Dopadl na tvrdý kámen a led a položil ruce na Thorinovo tělo. Bylo teplé, jeho hrudník se pomalu zvedal nahoru a dolů, ale ve tváři byl bledý téměř jako sníh, který je obklopoval. Z koutku úst mu stékal po tváři drobný pramínek krve, který ale nebyl ničím proti kaluži pomalu se rozšiřující po ledě a vsakující se do Bilbových kalhot.

„Thorine,“ zašeptal, když vzal jeho tvář do dlaní, „Thorine, slyšíš mě?“

Zšedlá víčka v bledé tváři se zlehka zachvěla a pak odhalila modravou hlubinu Thorinových očí. Na krátký okamžik v nich bylo vidět zmatení, to se ale rychle rozplynulo a nahradila ho něha a... radost.

„Bilbo,“ pousmál se Thorin, „tys přišel. Už jsem se začínal… začínal jsem se bát, že to nestihneš. Achrm… Myslel jsem, že jsem tě praštil moc… tvrdě. Ale jsi tady,“ povzdechl si s přetrvávajícím úsměvem a pomalu, ne však váhavě, zvedl ruku a položil ji na Bilbovu tvář.

Opřel se do toho milovaného doteku, teď tak nepřirozeně chladného, a vlastní dlaní přikryl Thorinovu ruku. Zavřel oči. Nedokázal spočítat, kolikrát se ho tak Thorin dotkl, přesto mu to teď připadalo jako příliš malé číslo. Opět oči otevřel a, polykaje přes sevřené hrdlo všechnu svou úzkost, aby vůbec dokázal v příštím okamžiku promluvit, se donutil k úsměvu.

„Ano, ano, ovšem, že jsem tady,“ přitakal a naklonil se kupředu k Thorinově čelu, které zlehka políbil, „Budete to dobré, musíš jenom chvíli vydržet. Zůstanu tu s tebou, dobře?“ mluvil, zatímco se přitiskl víc k trpaslíkově pomalu promrzajícímu tělu v beznadějné snaze ho udržet v teple, jenže to nemohlo pomoci. Všechen jeho oheň pomalu vyhasínal, vytékal z jeho těla skrze krev barvící led v podivný odstín krystalizující rudé.

„Zůstanu. Počkáme na ostatní… na Dwalina. A až přijde, tak tě odsud dostaneme. Pryč od ledu… někam do tepla, kde ti Oin pomůže. Jenom… jenom musíš vydržet, ano? Prosím,“ stáhl si jeho ruku z tváře, uchopil ji do své a přitiskl do tepla na svůj hrudník, „Jen musíš zůstat se mnou, vlaštovko.“

Thorinovy koutky zacukaly v pobaveném úšklebku, ve kterém postřehl i trochu povýšeného znechucení, které vídal vždy, když řekl něco hloupého ale zábavného.

„Vlaštovka… to je hloupá přezdívka. Copak vypadám… jako pták?“ zeptal se a smích, který měl doprovázet jeho slova, přešel v dusivé zachrčení, při kterém mu koutky rtů zpěnila krev.

„Ne, nevypadáš. Je to… ano, je to hloupá přezdívka, ale vymyslel ji hobit, tak co bys chtěl?“ odsouhlasil mu s vlastním smíchem a opatrně hřbetem ruky setřel krev z jeho tváře.

„Hlavně ji… nedávej do žádného příběhu o mě… Jsou věci, které… další generace nemusí znát,“ požádal ho s přetrvávajícím úsměvem, jako kdyby neměl strach ani necítil bolest. „Ale o jiných by se měli dozvědět. O mé pošetilosti a zaslepenosti zlatem… o tom, že nemohu najít slova omluvy za to, co jsem ti řekl a jak jsem se… choval. Vím, že jsi jenom dělal správnou věc a... chránil mě přede mnou samým… a zlatým šílenstvím… já ti za to děkuji. Jen je mi líto… líto, že jsem čas, který mi zbýval, nevyužil… nevyužil tak, jak jsem měl. Kéž bych to mohl vrátit.“

„Tak nemluvil, Thorine. Ty totiž nikam nejdeš, rozumíš? Nenechám tě odejít.“

„To není otázka tvé… nebo mé volby. Můj čas se naplnil...“

„Ne. Ne. Ne.“ Zakroutil hlavou v zoufalém odmítnutí. Nechtěl slyšet nic víc, hlavně proto, že tušil, že vše, co Thorin říká, je pravda.

„Odejdu za svými předky… a tak je to správné, jen… Tolik věcí jsem ještě nestihl udělat, i když jsem měl… možnost. Bilbo, můj půlčíku,“ položil svou volnou ruku na jejich sepnuté, „slíbil jsem ti zlato a místo po svém boku… už to nebudu moci dodržet, ale... chci, abys šel do mých komnat. Je tam truhlička s tvým jménem na víku… můj svatební korálek… Měl jsem ti ho dát dávno, ale doufal jsem… doufal jsem, že nakonec budeme moci vládnout spolu. Byl jsem zmámený blázen,“ chrčivě se zasmál, „ale to neznamená, že nemáš právo ho mít… nos ho hrdě, ghivashel. Nikdo nemůže zpochybnit tvoje nároky… jsi můj manžel a vždy budeš.“

„Rozhodně nehodlám za svoje práva bojovat sám, ty nesnesitelný trpaslíku. Až ti bude lépe, dáš mi ten korálek a uspořádáme svatbu trvající celý měsíc a pozveme na ni všechny zapšklé, staré trpaslíky, aby se mohli zbláznit vzteky, že si jejich král bere hobita. A pak se jim budeme smát.“

„To by bylo… zábavné. Kéž by to šlo.“ Unaveně se pousmál.

Tak moc chtěl na to něco říct. Znovu a znovu zopakovat, že všechno bude dobré, jenže tomu už nevěřil dost na to, aby dokázal takovou lež vypustit ze rtů. Už žádné lži. Žádné, ani ty milosrdné, které se říkají těm, co odchází.

„Co… co mám dělat? Prosím, řekni, co mám dělat?“ prosil šeptem o jakoukoliv radu, i když věděl, že není nic, co by mohl udělat a že Thorin určitě nezná odpověď na otázku, jak ho zachránit. Nikdo ji neměl. Věděl, že není žádný způsob, jak zastavit krev a život unikající z obrovské rány na Thorinově břiše.

„Jen mě drž… drž mě, dokud neusnu,“ požádal jemně jeho manžel.

Klesl pod váhou těch prostých slov na studený kámen, neschopný se udržet vkleče, zabalil své ruce kolem širokého hrudníku a přitáhl si Thorina k sobě. Byl to spíš jen zoufalý pokus vzít ho skutečně do náruče, protože jeho paže byly vždy příliš krátké, aby ho skutečně dokázal obejmout a stěží měl dost síly na to manipulovat s jeho těžkým tělem, bez ohledu na bolestný výdech, který svým hloupým počínáním vyloudil z Thorinových rtů. Zoufale běžel dlaní po jeho těla, až k ráně a přitiskl na ni ruku. Bylo to zbytečné a ještě hloupější, než pokus ho držet, ale musel něco dělat. Alespoň to zkusit… nemohl jen sledovat, jak se trpaslíkův hrudník pomalu zvedá a opět klesá, pokojně téměř jako kdyby se opravdu chystal ke spánku, oči už dávno zavřené.

Přitiskl své čelo k Thorinovu. Nevěděl, kdy začal brečet, ale cítil rychle stydnoucí kapky klouzající mu po lících a viděl jejich ledový třpyt, když dopadly na trpaslíkovu nehybnou tvář.

„Ne, prosím, ne…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za čtení děkuji všem, kteří povídku četli a za všechny komentáře, kterých bylo opravdu hodně.
> 
> Je možná, že napíšu ještě nějaký epilog, uvidíme.
> 
> Říkala jsem, že si Havrani vyhrazují právo na Bilba změnit názor. ;-)


	7. Epilog

Naposledy zkontroloval pohledem svůj zdejší dočasný domov. Byla to jen prostá kamenná komora, kterou si vybral už ten první den, kdy do Hory vstoupili, a na rozdíl od ostatních si v posledních dnech nevybral nové bydlení v nově vyčištěném královském paláci, jak mu bylo opakovaně nabídnuto. Neviděl v tom žádný smysl, všechny zdejší místnosti byly bez oken a s kamennými stěnami a navíc věděl, že už nebude potřebovat nové místo, kam složit hlavu. A nebylo ani nic, co by si potřeboval do svého pokoje uklidit, vždyť vše, co měl, se vešlo do brašny, která mu teď visela přes rameno.

„Jestli se budete chtít někdy vrátit, Bilbo, máte u nás dveře vždy otevřené. Bude stačit, když ukážete svůj korálek a řeknete, že jste přítelem královské rodiny,“ přerušil Balin opět jeho úvahy svým poukázáním na drobný stříbřitý předmět, které mu vysel na ruce.

Podíval se na své zápěstí, kde mu řetízek ze stříbra obepínal ruku a na něm visel Thorinův korálek z mithrilu. Byl tak lehoučký, že na něj zapomínal, dokud se ve světle nezaleskl na jeho zápěstí spíš jako kousek diamantu. Bylo neuvěřitelné, jak mohl složitý vzor vrytý do stříbřitého povrchu proměnit kov v něco, co díky lesku a barvě mithrilu vypadalo spíše jako broušený drahý kámen. Do teď, i když už si korálek několikrát prohlížel ve světle svíčky i slunce, nedokázal nalézt všechny vzory a všechny runy, které na něm byly vyryté, zdálo se totiž, že když korálkem pohnul, některé z nich zmizely a na jejich místě se objevily jiné. Když svíral korálek v ruce, někdy jenom, když se na něj díval, dokázal si představit Thorina, svého milovaného Thorina, jak ve světle velké svíce a se soustavou lup, které obdivoval ve zdejších šperkařských dílnách, a soustředěně zasmušilým výrazem ryje každičkou jednotlivou drobnou linku do povrchu korálku, který předtím sám ulil. A to vše jenom pro něj. Taková představa mu vždy vyvolala úsměv na rtech, tentokrát také, jenže ten úsměv rychle povadl a prsty, kterými bezděčně zkoumal povrch korálku, z něho sklouzly dolů.

„Mám pocit, že nemám právo si ho vzít s sebou,“ vyjevil nahlas své niterné myšlenky, které už ho trápily dlouho, a dotkl se drobného zapínání řetízku, jak zvažoval, že ho rozepne a náramek i s korálkem tu zanechá.

„I přes temnotu ve své mysli vyryl vaše jméno na víko obřadní truhličky. Ten korálek je právoplatně váš, Bilbo, a měl byste ho dobře opatrovat. Je to symbol hlubokého citu,“ dodal Balin významně.

Nebyl si jist, jestli může souhlasit, ale přál si mít při sobě vzpomínku, která přinášela představu, že všechny věci jsou takové, jaké by měly být, kdyby byly pohádky pravdivé, a že je opravdový manžel krále pod Horou, i když to vlastně nebylo to, co si skutečně přál. Ne, přál si být Thorinův skutečný manžel, jenže to by nejspíš šlo pouze tehdy, pokud by žili v Kraji, ale k tomu už nikdy nedojde. Nebylo to možné.

„Budu na to pamatovat a... snad... možná někdy, kdyby mě moje toulavé nohy zase vedly za dobrodružstvím… vás přijdu zkontrolovat,“ přislíbil s drobným úsměvem, na který mu Balin odpověděl stejně, a podíval se ke dveřím, „Půjdeme?“

„Je mi líto, že tak spěcháte nás opustit, ale chápu to,“ povzdechl si Balin, drobně pokývl hlavou a úslužně pokynul Bilbovi k otevřeným dveřím.

Vyšel na chodbu a vydal se jí už celkem sebejistě k hlavním, veřejným síním, doprovázený mlčenlivým Balinem. Nebylo toho moc, co by měl nebo koneckonců chtěl říkat, i když drobná poznámka o tom, jak rychle Erebor ožíval, se mu tlačila na rty. Jeden měsíční cyklus a kousek k tomu a chodby a síně Hory přestaly být tak ponuré. Nemohla za to jenom všechna ta světla, která teď hořela na stěnách, nebo čerstvý vzduch proudící otevřenými větracími otvory u stropu či teplo z tavných pecí hluboko v Hoře, které těmi samými otvory prostupovalo do celého komplexu, hlavně za to mohl život, který se sem pomalu vracel. Zatím to byli výlučně trpaslíci z Železných hor, ale časem, jak říkal Balin, se sem vrátí i větší část lidu z Modrých hor a pak se teprve Osamělá hora naplní pravým životem. Dovedl si to představit i by to chtěl vidět. Zažít skutečný ruch a šum ve velkých halách, kde se dříve konaly trhy nebo se třeba jen projít po podivných vysutých chodnících – vážně? Cesta klenoucí se nad propastí? Děsivé a zajímavé dohromady, ale… Nemohl tu zůstat, i když už na něj stěny nepadaly a i kdyby mu byla zahrada vždy otevřena, bylo tu kolem pro něj příliš bolesti a vzpomínek na to dobré, ale naneštěstí i to špatné.

Rozhodně však mezi špatné vzpomínky nebude nikdy počítat pohled na skupinu jeho trpasličích přátel, která se shromáždila blízko otevřené – a právě pilně opravované – hlavní brány. Byli oblečení do čistých, kvalitních šatů a ve vlasech a vousech měli zlato a stříbro, ale stále to byli ti samí trpaslíci, zkroušení jeho odchodem. Viděl jim to na očích a ve tvářích. Stáli tu všichni a čekali na rozloučení… téměř všichni, až na toho, s kým se toužil rozloučit ze všeho nejvíc, jenže to mu samozřejmě nebylo dopřáno.

Zhluboka se nadechl, dodávaje si odvahu, stanul před čekající skupinou a přejel po nich pohledem. První čekající v řadě byl Kili, který i přes čisté oblečení, zdobenou halenu a mithrilový korálek visící po straně jeho tváře nevypadal ani trochu královsky - se svým šibalským úsměvem a lesknoucíma se očima se pořád podobal spíš nezvedenému klukovi.

Bilbo se na něj pousmál a putoval pohledem dál po řadě trpaslíků. Hned vedle Kiliho se zdálo, že chybí tři místa, což se mu v prvním okamžiku přišlo divné, dokud na jedno pomyslné místo, to prostředí, nevstoupil Balin. Tehdy mu došlo, že jedno z nich bylo vyhrazeno pro Filiho, kterého léčitelé ještě nechtěli pouštět z jeho pokoje, a... Dwalina, jenž odešel zpět do Modrých hor pouhých pět dní poté, co bitva před branami Ereboru skončila. Chápal ho a chápal i to, že se s ním statný válečník nerozloučil, když odcházel. Nejspíš by udělal to samé.

Ale v tuto chvíli prázdné místo po něm přehlédl se smutkem, aby se vzápětí usmál na Gloia, který ho sledoval zpod zamračeného obočí, jímž se snažil zakrýt vlhkost, které se mu hromadila v očích. Kdo by viděl tohoto bohatě vousatého trpaslíka poprvé, nevěřil by kolik citu z něho příští a že občas, třeba teď, svádí k tomu, aby ho člověk poplácal po hlavě. V duchu se takové představě zasmál a pokračoval k Oinovi a jeho nové, gravírované, stříbrné troubě namířené Bilbovým směrem a zlatému zubu, který ukazoval na odiv, jak v zaujetí držel pusu otevřenou. A vedle… ach, ano, vedle něj byl Bifur – vypadalo to, že si přeleštil sekeru vraženou v hlavě, což bylo vyloženě k smíchu – a Bombur s Bofurem. Bombur se na něj smutně pousmál, načež sáhl do kapsy, vypadalo to, že naprosto bezmyšlenkovitě, a vytáhl odtamtud kus kynutého těsta, předtím nejspíš nějaký druh koláče, posypaného cukrem, kterého si ukousl řádný kousek. Jeho bratr si s povzdechem přejel dlaní po tváři a pak mu kus jídla z ruky vytrhl.

„Budeš žrát i teď, ty vepři?! Za chvíli budeš vypadat jak deset sudů,“ zavrčel na něj, více méně vlídně, a sám si dal také kousek koláče a mrkl na Bilba.

Bombur si odfrkl.

„Když je mi smutno, jím,“ zamručel velký trpaslík, vrhaje na Bilba omluvný pohled.

Zlehka se zasmál a potřásl hlavou.

„Jen ho nech, Bofure, vždyť už vypadá jak deset sudů. Alespoň budeme mít příště čím zatarasit bránu,“ houkl pobaveně Nori, přičemž rychle preventivně uhnul před Doriho blížící se rukou, která měla dopadnout na jeho hlavu, jen tím naneštěstí narazil do svého mladšího bratra a ten se zapotácel. Okamžik na to se z jeho rtů vydralo hořké vzlyknutí a než se stačil Bilbo nadát, měl Oriho zavěšeného kolem krku. Jeho stisk byl doslova dech beroucí, ba až bolestivý, ale tak upřímný a vřelý, že se z něj nepokoušel osvobodit, alespoň dokud necítil, jak mu teplé slzy máčejí rameno.

„No, no,“ poplácal mladého trpaslíka po zádech, „to chce kapesník,“ zamumlal, odtáhl se a sáhl do kapsy. Konečně měl kapesník, byť to nebyl jeho vlastní hezky vyšívaný, nýbrž trpasličí, hustě a trochu hrubě obroubený, zato přímo z Doriho laskavých rukou. Nabídl ho s úsměvem plačícímu trpaslíkovi, který ho taky s vděčným přikývnutím přijal a okamžitě použil k hlasitému vysmrkání. V duchu si poznamenal, že ten kapesník už nebude chtít zpátky, na druhou stranu byl rád, že Ori použil alespoň jeho kapesník, nikoliv svůj rukáv, cíp košile nebo šálu či rukavici, jak míval ve zvyku během jejich cestování.

Zlehka mladého písaře poplácal po rameni.

„Bude se mi po vás stýskat, pane Bilbo,“ zamumlal Ori do kapesníku, přičemž na něj upřel, téměř by se dalo říct, štěněčí pohled.

„Mně po vás taky.“

„Hej, já mám právo loučit se jako první!“ přihlásil se Kili mírně dotčeným hlasem a stejně jako poprvé, než se stačil Bilbo pořádně rozkoukat, přitáhl si ho princ k sobě do náruče. Byla stejně pevná, až svíravá, jako ta Oriho, ale Kili byl přeci jen o něco vyšší, takže ho nemohl pořádně zmáčknout, aniž by ho zvedl ze země a to kupodivu nezkusil.

„Brzy se k nám vraťte, pane Patlíku,“ prohlásil, když se odtáhl a sevřel mu v pevném, krátkém stisku obě ramena, než ustoupil dozadu.

„Je to Bilbo Pytlík. Pyt-lík, ale to vy moc dobře víte,“ zdůraznil obě slabiky svého jména a přimhouřenýma očima si změřil mladého trpaslíka, který se nad ním tyčil s rádoby nevinný výrazem na tváři. Takovým tím druhem, který by mu spolkl jenom hlupák a všem, kteří ho dokázali rozeznat, přinášel jen pobavený úsměv na tváře. V duchu si nad Kilim trochu povzdechl - on se nejspíš nikdy nezmění, ani přes všechna utrpení války a ztráty, kterými musel projít, a to mu, popravdě, velmi záviděl. Kéž by dokázal to samé - zůstat lehké mysli se všemi těmi těžkými vzpomínkami na zádech.

Přinutil se zvážnět, ale ne ke smutku, prostě jen vykouzlil uctivý výraz dobře vychovaného hobita nesoucího jméno Pytlík a žijícího spořádaně v Kraji, a s touto pečlivě nacvičenou, i když dlouho nepoužívanou, maskou se uctivě Kilimu uklonil.

„Vaše výsosti, děkuji vám za vaši pohostinnost tady v Ereboru a... u mě doma budete vždy vítán.“ Přejel pohledem po ostatních trpaslících. „Vy všichni budete vždy vítaní, třeba na odpolední čaj. Podávám ho ve čtyři a... vždycky je tam hrnek, dva nebo tři navíc, vlastně mám celou komodu plnou porcelánu a spoustu, spoustu sušenek naskládaných v obrovských sušenkových sklenicích. Nikdo neodejdete hladový, ne z domu pana Pytlíka ze Dne pytle,“ řekl a hrdě vypnul hruď.

Drobný smích od všech trpaslíků byl příjemným pohlazením pro jeho uši a duši.

„A... nemusíte se předem ohlašovat nebo klepat nebo mi drápat do mých čerstvě natřených dveří...“

„To nebyli my, ale Gandalf!“ ozval se dotčeně Nori.

„… a žádné dupání po mých záhoncích.“

„To jsme už byli my,“ připustil Nori za nespokojeného syknutí od svého bratra, kterému samozřejmě nevěnoval ani tu sebemenší pozornost.

„Nebudu říkat sbohem, protože… ano, určitě se ještě uvidíme, ale řeknu, že vám do té doby přeji jen to nejlepší. Opatrujte se a občas mi napište, mou adresu znáte,“ dodal ještě a pak už jen semkl pevně rty, jelikož by nic víc bez chvějícího se hlasu nedokázal vyslovit. V krku ho tížil knedlík a v očích pálily slzy smutku nad odloučením od těch, na kterých mu záleželo, a jedinou útěchou, které mu kreslila na tvář, bylo souhlasné mručení od všech trpaslíků.

„Přejeme vám šťastnou cestu, Bilbo,“ popřál mu Balin za ně za všechny.

Poděkoval jenom přikývnutím a naposledy sklouzl pohledem po tvářích, které se mu za poslední půl rok vryly do srdce i paměti tak hluboko, že si byl jist, že je už nikdy nevymaže. Poslední pohled předtím, než se obrátil a s odhodlaným výrazem vykročil obrovskou ereborskou branou vstříc svému domovu. Nepospíchal, ale ani se neohlížel, protože si nebyl jist, jestli by se v okamžiku, kdy by se obrátil, nerozmyslel a nevrátil se zpět do Hory, třeba jen na dalších pár dní či týdnů… nebo možná na zbytek života. A to nechtěl. Ne, musel jít kupředu, zpět do Kraje, kam patřil.

Čekala ho dlouhá pouť domů.

 

KONEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Všem děkuji za čtení i za komentáře, které pro mě byli inspirací.
> 
> Tímto se loučím se serií povídek "Jen krok k oslavení Ereboru" a snad se alespoň s některými čtenáři potkám u některé další mé povídky.

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce.  
> Všechny "kudosy" i komentáře jsou vítané.


End file.
